Broken Glass: The Real Cinderella Story
by Iris Lily
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a poor servant girl who because of a glass slipper married a prince and then lived happily ever after. So the story goes. But, this is the real story, a magical tangle of stars, witches, fairies, servants, and princes.
1. Once Upon A Time

**Once Upon A Time, **

Mice, pumpkins, fairy godmothers, let me start off by saying that's all a lie. My name is Isabella Ashen and I do not have blonde hair and blue eyes. I do not fall in love with a prince and I do not live happily ever after. Who does, this is life where talking about.

What I do have is two horrible ugly step-sisters, a wretched step-mother, thick brown hair and hazel eyes, and a brother who is the only thing that keeps me sane. My mother is gone and my father is dead, heart attack at the age of 45, that's what too many fried foods will get you. He left me nothing, and no, there is no will hidden somewhere in the house, I've checked. And you know it's not that surprising, we never got along anyway. As soon as he remarried after my mom ran away with her hair dresser, it was like my brother and I did not exist anymore. So anyway, let me tell you how this whole fairy tale thing got started.

First of all, I live in Faylinn, which is the biggest city in Breena. Fairies, elves, dwarves, nymphs, and other magical creatures live in Breena. Breena is the imaginative part of the human world. You know the story about the girl whose father told the king she could spin gold, well that girl is a fairy that got a little too cocky with her magic. Sadly it happens often, Breena's scandals turns into your, what do you call them, Fairy Tales.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm human. My mother and father were human. But my ugly stepsisters have an elf dad and a human/fairy mom which left them looking pretty hideous. Well, ever heard of a changeling, you know when fairies go switch a human baby with a fairy replica, I'm sorry to say it happens quite often. My parents were both changelings and most of the fairies think the humans should be honored to be a part of such a unique cultural experience.

Fact number 1: I have to clean our whole house. I mean it's huge, but does my step mother care, no. She says I should be grateful that I am still living in her house and not in the street. Well let me tell you the street sounds pretty great sometimes. While her daughters have governesses and tutors, I have a mop and a bucket. Oh, and since my parents were both changelings, I have no family to get me out of this mess.

Our story begins on a relatively normal fall day. I was sweeping the kitchen and my brother Benjamin was collecting the harvest to be sold at the market the next day.

"Isabella, Isabella!" I heard a very irritating voice cry. "ISABELLA," it shrieked.

"Yes," I called every polite.

"Did you not hear me calling you?" my step mother asked entering the kitchen. "Are you becoming deaf?"

"No step-mother," I answered through my teeth.

"Good because that would certainly be a shame, medical bills are very expensive. And there is no way I would spend that much money on you," she spat. "I need you to go into town and drop off this letter for me. Can you do that Isabella or are you incompetent."

"Certainly," I whispered, trying very hard not to lose my patience. We stood in silence for a few moments longer.

"Well go then," she urged. I nodded grabbing my cloak and the letter. "And Isabella," she called right before I got to the door. "Do not dillydally, I expect you back to serve dinner."

"Yes," I muttered and then escaped through the door before I lost all of my patience. Incompetent, how dare she, and I never dawdle, who does she thinks I am, that stupid changeling that got tricked by the talking wolf. Well at least I was free for an hour or two. "Ben" I called when I reached the field near the edge of our estate. "Ben." He looked up at me and upon seeing my face smiled.

"And where do you think you're going little sister," he asked with a grin, his green eyes sparkling. Ben always has a smile on his face. It was one of his less annoying qualities.

"I'm not little and I'm going to town," I said.

"You will always be little to me. Don't do anything stupid."

"When do I ever do anything stupid?" I asked innocently. He raised an eyebrow. "I'll see you later; don't kill the steps without me," I said laughing.

My walk to town was uneventful. Our manor was on the outskirts of the city and the walk was long but anything was tolerable when I was away from my wicked step-mother. Finally, I could see the towering buildings that Faylinn was famous for. I hurried to be a part of the wonderful city.

The streets were filled with people who all seemed to be in a hurry to reach their destination. I, on the other hand, walked slowly and found myself gaping up at the familiar buildings. "What where your going dearly," a horse voice called to me. I had just bumped into a giant.

"Sorry," I called.

"No need to shot, little lady, I can hear just fine," he said with a scowl. I quickly hurried away and turned into a side street. Faylinn is designed like a grid. Avenues run north to south and streets run east to west. This formality continues until 110th street in the north and Avenue I in the west, which is marked by the River of Dreams. I know, corny name, but supposedly it grants the truest wishes of the person who throws a small donation into it, which the water nymphs happily collect. That's where the human idea of a wishing fountain came from.

I walked down 48th street towards Avenue D, where the post office is. It also happens to be where my best friend Lily Bell lives. Her family runs the post office and they reside in the apartment on the top floor. As I entered the post office and dropped my letter in the shoot, Lily ran towards me.

"Have you heard?" she said excitedly. Lily was the kind of person that was always in a good mood, in an annoyingly good mood. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing,"

"Oh, so have you heard?"

"Lily, I practically live in a prison, of course I haven't heard," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, guess who is having a ball,"

"Geez I don't know Lily," I said. Did I mention she could be pretty annoying sometimes?

"The Prince!" she replied not catching my mood.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically. She sighed.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun"

"Ok, in the slim chance that my family is even invited, there is no way my step-mother would ever let me go."

"That's just the thing, by royal decree all maidens are invited to attend the ball."

"Hey, wasn't Prince Eric marring the mermaid. Why is there going to be a ball?"

"Well yes but the ball is not for Prince Eric it for his brother, the Crown Prince Chadwick," she said, slightly annoyed.

The town clock struck the hour, announcing that it was five o'clock. Oh no, I was never going to make it back on time. "I have to go," I told Lily already heading towards the door.

"Okay. Well, I will see you tomorrow," she said, giving me a hug. With that I ran out of the post office and down the street towards Avenue I. Once over the River of Dreams I slowed to a walk, my breathing labored. I wondered if the ugly step-sisters knew about the ball. Highly doubtful, I mean if they knew all I would hear was squealing for weeks. I continued my walk, thinking silently to myself about nothing in particular. Once I reached the manor it was dusk and I knew my step-mother would have my head, well not literally, at least I hoped not.

As I crept into the house, I heard my ugly step-sisters in the parlor. The eldest is Madison, who has pointed ears and a strong nose and jaw, which makes her appear very masculine. This is a bad thing for her because she is quite girly, and with over the top make-up her stature makes her look like more of a drag queen then a proper lady. She is tall with broad shoulders and has a very deep voice.

Her sister Alison is petite with hardly any bosom. Her mother fixes this problem by stuffing hay into her corset which leaves a very uneven affect. She is every bit as awful as her mother. Alison's voice is high and squeaky and I try to avoid her as much as possible so I don't strangle my unfortunate looking step-sister.

I could hear them chatting away, gossiping about who knows what, when my step-mother encountered me.

"Ah, Isabella, where have you been?" she said in a sugary sweet voice.

"I delivered the letter for you step-mother," I told her. She narrowed her black cat-like eyes.

"And it takes so long to deliver a letter. No, I don't think it does. And since it seems that you enjoying being outside so much and not returning home as quickly as possible why not spend the rest of the night outside," she said with a smirk. I sighed. "Go, and I expect all your chores you did not finish today done by tomorrow morning." So that is how I ended up outside, in the cold, in the middle of the night. Fact number 2: my step-mother is horrible. She has nothing on Snow Whites' mother. I mean except the fact that she hasn't tried to kill me, not yet at least .

Yes, I was in a pretty tight spot. Sleeping outside like some animal made me realize how truly pathetic I was. All I could do was sit there and wait until the steps fell asleep so I could creep back into the house. I was pondering this and feeling awfully sorry for myself and then what appears but a mouse, and even worse, a talking mouse. Little did I know things had just went from bad to worse.

* * *

A.N. Hey everyone. So this is the first chapter of my new story Broken Glass. This story is going to be quite different from conventional Cinderella storys, so I would really appreciate any feedback. Please review. Tell me what you think of Isabella or whatever else you want to say. Thank you so much for reading, this one was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Until the next update, ~Iris Lily~

DC - I do not own the general plot of Cinderella but I do own any of the characters and situations unique to this story. Please do not plagiarize. IF I feel like someone has taken something from my story without permission I will take it down immediately. You will just be ruining it for all the honest readers. So please just enjoy the story, I have worked very hard on it. ~Iris Lily~


	2. From Bad to Worse

**From Bad to Worse**

Ok, so maybe I lied about the no mice thing, but sitting outside the manor the last thing I expected to encounter was a mouse. I started at it and it stared at me. I knew it had to be a talking mouse because its eyes held a certain understanding that you do not find in non-talking animals. And to tell you the truth, it is a little disturbing to see a mouse glaring at you like that.

"Miss, Miss," it said to me in a surprising not very squeaky voice. It cleared its throat. "Miss!" I looked down at it.

I grunted. "Yes," I said glancing at it.

"Good, for a moment I thought you were hard of hearing," it continued. "I did not mean to disturb you but you see I have lost my way, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Help you?" I replied curiously.

"Well yes, I am on my way to the palace. I, my lady, am a knight," it said very regally.

"A knight?" I asked trying very hard not to laugh.

"You don't believe me. Well, I'll have you know mice are very valuable to the king. We serve as a messenger battling all sorts of danger to make sure the news is properly received." Now I had to laugh at this pompous looking mouse. As he was saying this he puffed out his chest and spoke in a very deep voice. He gave me a scowl or a close as a mouse can come to giving one.

"I am very sorry Sir I do not know what came over me."

"Very well, my lady," he said not catching my sarcasm. "I am Sir Lawrence."

"And I am Isabella."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said while sweeping into a low bow. Now that I got a better look at him I could see that he was a very cute mouse. He had on a navy blue tunic and tights, with a sword the size of a toothpick at his belt. "Very pleased," Sir Lawrence repeated. "Now that introductions have been made I will explain to you why I have come to your modest estate," he proclaimed looking around. "As a knight for the king himself I have very special news for him. Of course, I cannot tell you this news, very classified this news is, nor can I tell you who sent the message, because that information is very classified as well, what I can tell is that, what I can tell, well, you see, I have told you all I can tell," he finished, looking very satisfied with himself. "So, do you understand why I must get to the king?"

"Not exactly," I said. It was just my luck to not only come across a talking mouse, but one that does not shut up. "I do not understand how I can help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you might take me there, as I said before I have lost my way. If you help me I will certainly succeed," he announced thrusting his sword upward. I couldn't contain my laughter and broke out into a fit. Only stopping when I heard footsteps.

Luckily the feet did not belong to my step-mother or step-sisters but to Benjamin.

"Bella," he called.

"I'm out here Ben," I whispered back noisily.

"What are you doing here?" he answered back, opening the back door. He walked towards me and sat down. "What happened now?" he asked with a smile.

"I took a little too long in town today, so step-mother thought I should sleep outside as punishment." I explained.

"Oh, well come inside. I'm sure everyone is asleep by now. I would be too except that someone was making a ruckus out here." He eyed me suspiciously. I felt a prick at my hand. I looked down at it and discovered Sir Lawrence pocking at me with his sword. I narrowed my eyes at him. He cleared his throat. "What was that?" Ben said looking around the courtyard.

"Um, nothing." The mouse poked me again. "Stop" I whispered. "Let's go inside," I told Benjamin.

"Okay," he said still suspicious. We got up and shooed Sir Lawrence away. "Are you alright Bella?"

"Fine Ben," I said grinning. He wished me good night, giving me a kiss on the forehead. Ben then went back outside to the shed where he sleeps. Fact number 3: My room is in the kitchen, figuratively speaking. My step-mother gave my former room as a second room to Alison and the attic is used as an oversized wardrobe. My room is in the part of the kitchen that was burned in a cooking fire several years ago and was never properly rebuilt. My step-mother hung a curtain to divide the new and old kitchen and alas a room for me was made.

******

My good night's rest was sort lived.

"Isabella, Isabella." I heard in the wee hours of the morning. "Get up!" The caller was none other than Ms. Hobe, our housekeeper. Ms. Hobe is a very small woman with a sharp tongue. She had first come to our estate when I was a child and had only stayed with us after our father's death to look after Benjamin and I. Ben, well to be honest, mostly me, played some nasty tricks on her when we were young and I have to say that because of it she doesn't like me much. "Your step-mother requests you," she said, pulling my curtain open. "Now Bella!" She threw me a periwinkle dress she had been holding under her arm.

"What is this for?" I asked with a groan. I usually wore fairy simple cotton dresses and this dress was anything but simple. Delicate embroidery surrounded the edges. The sleeves were puffy and the bodice looked extremely small. Lace adorned the collar. I groaned again, I hate lace.

"I don't know miss, Madame told me that you are to look presentable. Hurry on and get dressed I will make you her tea so you can bring it up." She exited my room and as much as I despised it, I knew that I did not do what my step-mother asked, the consequences would not be pleasant. So I got dressed and brought my step-mother her tea feeling very much like one of my step-sisters.

"There you are," my step-mother said when I entered. "I was wondering when you would bring me tea."

"Sorry step-mother," I whispered.

"Well, you look presentable," she said surprised. "The hair must be fixed but with that and a little bit rouge you should be just fine, perhaps even comely."

"But what is this for step-mother?" I asked sweetly, losing patience.

"I am hoping you will make a very good impression on someone at the market today."

"What!" I said shocked. Did she mean she was marrying me off? I was barley seventeen.

"Do not argue Isabella. You will behave and be sweet and courteous to this man."

"But why me, why not Madison or Alison?"

"He is not good enough for my daughters." She laughed. "When your father died he left me his debt. This is the last of it that needs to be paid off. The man is offering to wave it if I give him a daughter of mine as a wife. That is how it will be." She smiled at me. "Now, won't you be a good girl and do this for your mama." It took everything not to smack here smug little face. "Leave me," she said dismissing me from the room. I left and ran down the stairs, trying very hard not to let tears fall from my eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Bella can you get that," Ms. Hobe called from somewhere in the house. I opened the door to see a dwarf.

"Good day miss," he said bowing.

"Good day sir," I muttered. "How may I help you?"

"Are you the lady of the house?" he asked.

"Her daughter," I replied smartly, smiling to myself.

"I see, very well."

"Bella, who is at the door?" Alison asked interrupting him. I turned to face her and she walked towards me. "Have you any manners? Let them in," she whispered to me. She opened the door wider "And who might you be?"

"I bear royal news for the maidens of this household," the dwarf announced looking rather annoyed.

"Well then come in," Alison said smiling. "Forgive the servant, she is not well," she whispered pointing at me. "Mother, Mother," no answer. "MOTHER!" she shouted.

"Yes dear." Came the reply, my step-mother descending the stairs.

"We have news from the king," she proclaimed. Madison appeared behind her mother and all three of them sat down to receive the news.

"Isabella, some tea for the gentlemen," my step–mother said. I nodded and returned in time to here the dwarf announce,

"there will be a Ball."

"Oh, wonderful!" Alison exclaimed.

"Yes," the dwarf said, not liking to be cut off. "All maidens are invited to attend in the hopes that Crown Prince Chadwick will find a wife a suitable wife." Madison put a hand over her heart. I placed down the tea noisily and walked back to the kitchen. I could still heard them gasping and in wonder over the ball, my step-mother probably the loudest of the three. I rolled my eyes. Did that witch honestly think she could marry off one of her excuses for daughters? Suddenly, Sir Lawrence appeared at the window.

"Hello, my lady," he announced.

"Please just call me Isabella," I said sharply, annoyed about the whole situation. I was being married off to pay a debt, my step-sisters were to attend a ball, and an annoying talking mouse was living in my rose bushes. Sir Lawrence's ears shot up. He scurried away from the window and returned a few minutes later.

"That is a representative from the palace in your house," he said with a grin.

"So,"

"He says there will be a ball in one week's time for Prince Chadwick," I glanced at him still not understanding. "You can go and bring me to the palace."

"No," I announced not looking up.

"Please Isabella, it's the perfect plan," he begged. "Aren't you going anyway?" I sighed, not wanting to answer that question.

"Sir Lawrence you do not understand. I cannot just go to the king and announce you," I whispered.

"Please Isabella. It will be the only chance for me to get into the palace."

"How 'bout I just give you directions," I said. The little mouse frowned, obviously angry with me.

"You are the most insuperable maiden in all of Faylinn," he grumbled. I smirked. It was oddly enjoyable to annoy Sir Lawrence. I heard the representative from the palace being ushered out. A few moments later Madison appeared in the kitchen. Sir Lawrence scampered away. She would not have seen him anyway, her huge nose distorts her vision.

"Mother says that she expects you ready in an hour. Benjamin is already at the market, unpacking the produce," she announced with a wicked smile. I nodded. "Mother thinks it will be a perfect opportunity for Alison and I to start looking for a gown for the ball, so all three of us will be joining you," she continued. "I can see it now, Crown Prince Chadwick and I twirling in a waltz while all the other girls look on with envy." Here she turned as if in a real dance. I rolled my eyes. "But I'm sure you wouldn't understand things about a ball," she said meanly, turning away from me. "Isabella the servant girl," she muttered with an evil grin and exited the kitchen.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Do not be mistaken, I am not the kind of girl who cries much. I whipped my eyes and went to find Ms. Hobe so she could help me get ready; ready to be shown at the market like produce, given to the highest bidder.

* * *

Poor Isabella, I hope you liked this chapter. I am half way down with the next one. If you review I will put it up faster, lol. But really please review, (begging like Sir Lawrence). Thank you to all my reviewers from last chapter, comments and criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading. ~IrisLily~


	3. Meeting the Prince

**Meeting the Prince**

The market was packed to the brim with people. Each vendor was fighting for their attention, calling out the goods they had. As our carriage halted, people looked up trying to see who we were.

"What are you gawking at child?" my step-mother asked. "Get out." The carriage door opened and a footman helped me down, but then pushed me away to assist my step-family.

Overhead the sun was hot and beaming. I felt uncomfortable in my gown. I probably looked like a fool or worse, like one of my step-sisters. My step-mother was talking to me, but like always I was not listening. She handed me a coin purse and left, ugly step-sister one and two trailing her. Ben thought my outfit was the funniest thing he had seen in a while and repeatedly reminded me of how ridiculous I looked.

Ben and I had been working our stall for hours, when a curious looking man walked up to us. He was smartly dressed and spoke only to me.

"You are a beautiful woman," he said, running a figure up my arm. I backed away.

"What can I get you sir?" I asked.

"I am Lord Cadaver."

"Pleasure," I replied sarcastically. "We have potatoes, yams, squash, pumpkins,"

"Darling, I am not interested in any produce," he said, cutting me off.

"Oh." This man was beginning to disturb me. He had dark brown hair and looked to be in his mid-thirties. His face was rugged, as if he had not shaven in a while and he had a scar right below his left eye. Every good villain needs a scar, and this man defiantly looked like the villain. I actually have no idea why your fairy tale left Lord Cadaver out, he is a positively dreadful man. Just at the moment, Ben, being the fantastic brother that he is, called me over, saying that he needed help with a customer.

"What was that about?" Ben asked.

When I did not answer, Ben raised an eyebrow. "Ben, leave it alone." I told him. Ben glared at me and only stopped when Lord Cadaver walked away. "I am going to take my break," I reasoned. Taking off the horribly ugly apron that I had been wearing, I left our stall and went to go find Lily.

******

We browsed most of the stalls. Lily chattered away while I walked next to her, admiring all the beautiful things. We came to a stall where a greedy man sat, hording over all his merchandise. A little pauper boy hungrily reached out to touch the jewelry. I looked at the boy and he winked at me right before slipping a golden bracelet into his pocket. The boy slithered away into the crowd. It all happened so fast, the next thing I knew the merchant grabbed me.

"You're workin' wit' te boy," he said. I shook my head.

"I don't know him."

"Liar," the man snarled. "I saw he wink at you."

"No," I squealed, struggling to get away from him.

"Leave her alone sir, we do not know that boy," Lily said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. People had begun to gather around us. Thieves were common in the market, still the crowd was excited to witness any spectacle. I scanned my eyes, looking for the boy.

"You'll pay for what he stole," the man said. "Do you know what the penalty for robbing in these parts is?" I shook my head again and turned around, searching for a way out of the crowd. I caught the gaze of a group of boys, who looked as raggedy as the boy who stole the bracelet. Their leader, I presumed, nodded to me. I guessed the boy was one of them. Lily pinched me, obviously seeing our exchange. I glanced up at her.

"Really sir, I do not know that child. I swear it." Some people around me rolled their eyes while others looked sympathetic.

There was a moment of tension and then noise. People were pushing to get a better look, but not at me, something in front of me. I backed away from the stall. I was confused for a moment, looking at Lily and trying to understand where the uproar was coming from. A man appeared behind me, the one who had nodded to me. Within moments he had my arm and we were running away from the greedy merchant's stall.

"You get back here!" the man called, finally seeing me, unsure about whether to leave his jewelry to chase after us. Some people turned away from whatever had happened just in time to see me running away from the market. We ran for a while, twisting into side streets, making sure that no one was following us. I laughed, and Lily looked like she was going to kill me. When we reached the River of Dreams the man stopped. As we had been running boys and young men had joined in with us and sitting on a rock, wadding his feet in the River of Dreams, was the boy who had stolen the bracelet.

The leader of the group scowled at the boy, playfully hitting his head. I sat down, leaning on the cold stone of a building, and Lily sat down next to me. The leader smiled at Lily and I. We were on a street I had never been down before, far from the bridge. Big buildings shaded the entire street. At the other end, the River of Dreams was blocked off by massive rocks. After I had caught my breath, I managed to squeal out a thank you.

"It was Roger that got you into this mess," the leader replied. The boy, Roger, looked up from the glistening bracelet in his hands. "My two mates, Cly and Toby, caused the fight that distracted the people." I smiled.

"Well thank you."

"You're always asking for adventure," Lily said grumpily. "Had to drag me into it." I gave her my best forgive me smirk that always works with Ben. The leader laughed.

"Jem, why don't you get these two ladies some water?" He suggested. Jem a boy of about 14 years old got up and went into one of the buildings. Lily and I spoke quietly to ourselves until Jem came back with two jugs of water.

"Thank you Jem." I told the boy. He nodded, and while looking down spilled some of the water on me.

"I'm so sorry miss'," he stuttered. His cheeks beamed bright red and the group laughed at him. After he gave Lily her jug he backed away hurriedly, stumbling. The boys laughed even harder.

"Forgive Jem, he gets nervous around ladies," the leader said, still laughing. I grinned. This man was like my brother, his smile was contagious.

"Where are we?" I asked after sometime. My step-mother was probably sick with worry or more realistically, thinking of ways to kill me.

"This is Hood territory." I raised my eyebrows not understanding what he meant.

"You're a Hoodlum?" Lily asked nervous.

"Yup, I am the leader of these parts," the man said, rather proud. He was covered with dirt and dust and smelled disgusting. Underneath the dirt however, I could see very handsome features. He had a strong square jaw and full lips that were broken. His nose was pointed slightly at the tip and fit perfectly with his face. His eyes were a disturbingly bright blue. When I meet them, he smiled once again, realizing that I was studying him. I lowered my head quickly, embarrassed.

"A Hoodlum?" I asked unsure.

"You hurt my feelings girl; I thought we were rather famous. Hoodlums after our patron and creator of this gang. Who that be man?" he asked the group.

"Robin Hood," they replied smugly. I smiled.

"Robin Hood, the thief," I said, my tone teasing. Lily smacked my arm.

"Watch your words, Robin Hood the defender of the poor and yes, thief of the rich. I am Chris, and Robin Hood is my uncle. Tired old brute now but he caused quite the bedlam in his day." Chris said grinning. "You are?" he asked mischievously.

"Isabella." He nodded. "And this is Lily," I added. Lily glared at me. I did not see the harm in it, he had saved me from the vendor.

"We have to go." Lily said, getting up. Her dress was as dirty as mine. She tried to clean some of the grime off it but it was no use. Lily grunted, and I had to laugh, she hated being dirty.

"Where do you girls live?" Chris asked us.

"Down on Avenue D." Lily answered curtly.

"I can walk you." He was caught off from whatever he was going to say next by the sound of two boys running towards us. He turned around to face them. They were out of breath and struggling to tell him something. The older one who looked to be about my age spoke first.

"In the market, a terrible lady, she is looking for" He breathed in. "Isabella." Chris looked at me.

"What did she say?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"If we know where her step-daughter was, because she saw you run off with Chris."

"She was fuming. Scariest thing I've seen in my life," the other boy said, he looked to be about fifteen. Chris laughed.

"Thanks Cly." Cly smiled. "I think it be wise if we get you home then," Chris said, looking at me. "Toby," he told the older boy. "Would you mind walking Lily home?" Toby walked towards Lily.

"Not at all." He said smiling. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Good, I'll walk Isabella home." I told him where I lived and it was settled. The other boys begged to be allowed to come with Chris but he refused. Just he and I walked along the river, until we came to the bridge. The sun was beginning to set and he took my hand, pulling me close to him.

"So do you live with your uncle?" I asked.

"Yah, my parents died when I was really young."

"I don't have my parents either," I whispered. He squeezed my hand.

"Do you get along with your step-family?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that." He laughed. "They are horrible."

"It can't be that bad." We continued on in silence. "Look, the first star," Chris said after a while. We looked upwards and he put his arm around me. "Make a wish," he whispered. He sounded so sincere, his pure eyes glistening. I hesitated for a moment before closing my eyes and making a wish. It was a foolish wish, and I should have known better.

"I wish for a way out of my horrible life, no more maid work, no being married off. I wish for a knight in shining armor, a prince to rescue me," I whispered silently.

Chris moved closer to me and gave me the slightest kiss. "Goodnight," he said his mouth still near my lips. We were before the gate to my manor. I glared at him, shocked. "Please forgive me for stealing a kiss maiden, but I am a thief," he said laughing. Chris backed away hurriedly and bowed before swiftly running off. If I had opened my eyes I would have seen my prince right in front of me.

* * *

A.N. - Hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of Chris Hood? Lol I was proud of myself when i thought of that. Anyway please review, good or bad comments. Tell me who you'd like to see more of, Lily, Ugly-Stepsisters, Sir Lawrence, who ever. Thanks for reading ~IrisLily~


	4. A Fallen Star

**A Fallen Star**

"GET UP ISABELLA," my step-mother shrieked. Imagine hearing that in the morning. I rolled over quickly. "NOWWWW!" Sitting up from my bed, I stared at her. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun and she wore a big puffy dress. Her face, although she tried to hide this, showed crow's feet and wrinkles. She left my room in a huff. Cly was right, she was scary. Thinking back to the night before made me smile.

I got up from my bed and walked to the kitchen. There my step-mother stood, tapping her foot in impatience. I looked around the kitchen and noticed that something was not right. It was positively filthy. Dust and dirt covered every crevice.

"Now Isabella," my step-mother was saying, "you cannot go to the ball until you clean this entire house, from top to bottom." I looked at her confused. "The girls and I are going to the tailor to see about dresses today." With that she turned around and left.

"Step-mother, wait," I called. But it was as if she did not hear me. That was odd. The way she spoke, it seemed like she was in a trance. Who told her I wanted to go to the ball? Why wasn't she mad at me for last night? I walked into the parlor to find it as dirty as the kitchen. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. I went to Ms. Hobe's room and found that she was not there. What was going on here? Outside, I heard a carriage pulling up to the house. I hurried the door and saw Ben.

"Hey Bella," he called. "Can you help me with this?" At least Ben was acting normally. I walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, well nothing; it's probably just my imagination," I replied. Ben smiled. His smile reminded me of Chris. I giggled to myself. Wait, what was wrong with me. I don't giggle. Ben started unloading crates from the carriage.

"Where have you been?" I asked after awhile.

"Looking for you, I went to the Bell Post Office after I had packed up all the left over produce. Lily was there and told me what happened. It was late so Mr. Bell suggested that I stay for the night." After we had unpacked everything, Madison and Alison, followed by their mother walked outside.

"Now Isabella, remember what I said," my step-mother said in the same odd tone that she had spoken in before. She did not even admonish Ben for keeping the carriage. A footman helped her in and the door was shut. As the carriage pulled away I looked at Ben and he looked back at me, puzzled.

"Isn't that odd?" I asked him.

"Yes. She did not even look at me." He shook his head, grabbed the crates and began walking to the kitchen with them. I turned around, about to go back into the house when I heard, singing. At first it was a low humming sound and then it got louder, flowing into a sweet melody. I walked towards it, trying to find where the sound was coming from.

In the rose bushes, Sir Lawrence sat with his face in his hands. When he saw me coming he stood.

"Oh, my lady, good morning," he said bowing.

"Good morning Sir Lawrence." I smiled at him. The melody continued. "Where is that coming from?"

"Good Lord, I thought I was going mad and it was only me that could here that annoying humming."

"It's lovely."

"For the first minutes perhaps but it has been that way all night. A knight of my stature rarely sleeps outside, do not get me wrong, we do what we most. I dare say that it is positively dreadful to hear the same tone over and over again." The sound continued. I looked about, trying to uncover its source. I sighed and sat down next to the mouse.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a little bird landed on my shoulder. It hummed in my ear, and the sound was almost lulling.

"Can you stop that?" Sir Lawrence told the bird, interrupting my thoughts. The little white bird flew off my shoulder and landed next to Sir Lawrence. It tried singing for him, but that only got him more annoyed. Sir Lawrence rubbed his temples. The humming got louder as more birds settled in around us. "Lovely, she's got friends," Sir Lawrence said sarcastically. I laughed.

"I am going inside," I told the mouse. He looked at me pleadingly with big eyes. "Fine you can come." He jumped away from the bushes, scurryinginto the house. We walked through the back door and Sir Lawrence looked as happy as a well, a mouse, to be away from the birds. The kitchen was still terribly dirty.

"So," Sir Lawrence began. "Have you figured out a way to get me into the ball so that I can see the king?"

"My step-mother says I have to clean the entire house, top to bottom, before she can let me go."

"Let's get to it then," he said triumphantly. "I am so glad we have a plan, I was worried for a moment that you were not going to help me and my message is dreadfully important, and_"

"I get it," I snapped, "Now I would really appreciate if you stayed quiet or elseyou are going back outside with the birds. I have to clean this mess." Sir Lawrence looked hurt but held his tongue. It was so dirty I had no idea where to begin.

For the next couple of hours, I swept and mopped the floor, dusted off the counters, washed all the pots and pans that were covered with dust, cleaned the windows and the glass panels of the door, shined all the cabinets, and, finally, was done. The kitchen looked just as it had yesterday and I was exhausted. Sir Lawrence was sitting on the edge of the window, watching me work.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him quietly. He looked up and sighed.

"My family," he told me pensively. I smiled.

"Do you miss them very much?"

"Yes, but, I have work to finish and they honor that." I was about to say something when I heard a commotion outside. Sir Lawrence sighed, "Not those birds again." I laughed and went to the door. What I saw was unbelievable, animals, about twenty of them were gathered outside: birds, deer, field mice, rabbits, cats, a dog. and a horse. I looked at Sir Lawrence shocked, and then back at the window, not believing my eyes.

I opened the door tentatively and they all turned to look at me. I was about to close it when a small blue jay flew inside.

"Hello," it said. Oh no, another talking animal, great.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked. It turned its head to one side, studying me.

"What is going on here?" Sir Lawrence asked.

"Can't you feel it?" the little bird asked Sir Lawrence.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sir Lawrence asked the bird.

"Enough with the questions," I told them both.

"Is she it?" the bird asked Sir Lawrence, flying towards me.

"Stop, stop. You are going to tell me what is going on and why there are so many animals outside my house." It turned its head again.

"She has to be somewhere," the blue jay announced, flying out of the kitchen. Sir Lawrence and I watched it go, Sir Lawrence confused and annoyed and me just annoyed.

"Come back here," I told the bird, running after it. Sir Lawrence followed me. The bird flew up the stairs, peeking into each room. "Stay out of there." It did not stop and instead flew up the stairs to the attic, which is, if you remember correctly, an oversized wardrobe for my stepsisters, so when I got up there all I expected to find was dresses and such.

I finally reached the attic, Sir Lawrence right behind me, and what I saw first was a complete mess. The dresses were thrown all over the room, accessories on the floor, makeup and hair pins tossed about. My day could not be going any better. After I got over the shock of another 2 hours worth of cleaning I was going to have to do, at least, I looked around the room, my eyes settling on what appeared to be a big dress. I walked towards the lump and moved the aside. What was there was mind boggling.

A girl, about 12 years old, was with her knees to her chest curled into a ball. The girl was pale with long golden blond hair that fell in soft waves around her. I pulled her up and she opened her eyes to reveal light cinnamon brown, with specks of gold in them. She had a very little mouth and nose making her look ike a fragile dool. I laid her back down on top of one of the dresses.

"I found her, I found her," the little bird squeaked.

"Who is she?" I asked. The girl breathed in heavily. Sir Lawrence stared at her with a shocked expression.

"A star," the bird whispered to me. "She must rest, she probably is dreadfully tired."

"What do you mean a star?" The bird did not look at me instead it went to the girl. I sighed, "Do you know what is going on?" I asked Sir Lawrence.

"No idea my lady, I have only heard rumors of this on my travels."

"Well she cannot stay here," I told the bird, I had to do something, I felt like nothing was in my control. I slipped the girl into my arms and stood up, ready to take her down stairs. The blue jay followed me, watching my every step, as I dragged the girl along. I got to my room and laid her on my bed, it might not have been as soft as the dresses, but I could not leave her up there for Alison or Madison to find. The blue jay settled in around her. I motioned for Sir Lawrence to follow me to the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I am going to wait until she wakes up, and then got some answers," I told him. It was a bad plan but the only one I had. I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house while Ben worked outside. The sun was setting when my step-mother and sisters arrived.

"Isabella!" My step-mother had just climbed out of the carriage.

"Yes, step-mother," I said rushing outside.

"Get the bags please," Madison and Alison came tumbling out, behind them packages sat. I slouched, and sighed heavily. My step-sisters laughed.

"Bring them to the attic," Madison said.

"And make sure they do not touch the floor," Alison added.

"Or your filthy hands." They turned towards the house, their big dresses swishing behind them. If I wasn't so tired it would have been hilarious. After dragging 12 packages up two flights of stairs I was done. I hurried down to the parlor, where my step-mother was calling me.

"We are dreadfully hungry dear, when will dinner be ready."

"Dinner?" Ms. Hobe is the one who usually made dinner. My step-mother nodded. I went to the kitchen.

"She's awake," Sir Lawrence announced rather annoyed. "Do we really have to keep the bird, she's so irritating." I smiled for what seemed like the first time that day. He jumped off the counter and pushed open the curtain to my room.

The girl was on my bed, where I had left her. She was sitting upright and the blue jay was on her shoulder, speaking to her. Upon seeing us enter the room, the girl looked up. There was something different about her, she was no longer pale, but very tan. Her hair even looked brighter.

"How are you feeling?" I asked cautiously.

"Better," she answered with a voice as clear as a bell. She smiled at me, her teeth an amazing white.

"Who are you?" Sir Lawrence asked. I looked at him. Something about this girl was unsettling. The girl laughed and then stopped, startled by the girlish sound. The blue jay flew around her.

"Sit down," she said. I did as I was told, and Sir Lawrence came closer. "My name is Astra; I come from the northern sky." She blinked.

"A star?"

"Yes, but my people prefer to be called Stellas."

"Your people? What do you mean, I thought stars were just energy?"

"Do you believe that trees are just trees?"

"No."

"Well, everything has life, everything has a story. Stellas are as real as water nymphs or goblins." I smirked, this girl was so odd. "Now, about your wish."

"My wish?"

"That is why I'm here."

"You were the first star, the one that I wished on." She nodded.

"You were the first person to wish on the first star of the night. You really believe in the magic. So now I have to fulfill that wish. That is the way Stellas work." I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath, could this day get any weirder.

"MOTHERRRR!" I heard someone scream. From the sound of that pitch it had to be Alison. The star smiled at me.

"May I rest longer, I have still not recovered from my journey." I nodded and got up from the bed. I needed time to think, so many things were going on. Outside, animals were just starting to leave the manor. "Isabella, you come here this instant," my step-mother screamed. "What in the world happened in the attic? All of my daughters 'clothes ruined. Where is our dinner?"

"Coming step-mother, coming." Fact number 4: Cleaning calms me. While doing something so simple I can let my mind wander to other things, and today I had a lot to think about. I had to talk to Astra again. How could any of this be real? I hardly even remembered my wish from last night, all I remembered was Chris' kiss. By the time I was done with the attic, all I wanted to do was get to sleep, but I guess fate had different plans for me.

* * *

Hello everyone, well there is chapter 4. Nice long chapter. What do you think of this new twist in the story? I hope you liked it, reviews make me really happy, and I always answer them hint, hint. And please all readers think of the most outrageous, over the top, hilarious, dress for Alison or Madison to wear to the ball. Don't forget makeup and accesories and leave a review or pm with what you come up with, I would really appreciate it. I'll use the best one(s) in the story. ANYway thanks for reading ~IrisLily~


	5. The Perfect Dress

**The Perfect Dress**

Once I had finished cleaning the attic, I tip-toed down the stairs quietly, taking care not to make any sudden movements. My step-mother, it seemed, had long forgotten about any notion of dinner. I doubted I would get away with a lack of breakfast so easily. Hoping I would not disturb her, I tried to be as quite as a mouse and get to my room as quickly as possible.

"Isabella!" Astra called as soon as I entered the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter with the blue jay on her shoulder. Sir Lawrence sat next to her. I shushed her, putting a finger to my lips. The star was now fully rejuvenated. Her skin and hair glowed. Her eyes were a honey brown and the gold in them seemed to sparkle.

"Sorry," Astra said. I walked past her and entered my room, letting the curtain fall behind me. Astra, followed by Sir Lawrence and the blue jay, came in after me. She sat down on my bed gracefully. "Now, while you were upstairs I was thinking about your wish. I have been watching you and I think that I have the perfect plan for you to meet the Prince," she began.

"The Prince. I have no intention of meeting any prince," I said tersely. Astra looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"But you wished it." She closed her eyes. "'I wish for a way out of my horrible life, a knight in shining armor, a prince to rescue me.' It was something along those lines I believe." She smiled at me, her eyes fluttering open. "Just think, you a princess, with a wonderful tiara and a beautiful gown and ..."

"No, no, no. Thank you for the offer but I am not the princess type," I said, pulling at a strand of my hair. She took a deep breath, evidently frustrated by me.

"Can you just hear me out? My plan is very simple, surely the Prince will be yours by the end of the night." I rolled my eyes. Who wants to be the princess of some stuck up prince? "Prince Chadwick is holding a ball at the end of this week, you will go and he will fall in love with you. You will be married in no time." Now, all this time Sir Lawrence was listening attentively to our conversation, choosing to not say a word, which must have been very taxing on him.

"That is a perfect plan," the little mouse said, breaking his silence. "Just wonderful, Isabella is going to the ball to deliver me to the king." Astra beamed and I have come to learn she is just as annoyingly happy as Lily is.

"Wait, how do you know the Prince will fall in love with me?" She laughed.

"Stellas are magical beings, you just need to go to the ball and the rest will be taken care of."

"And what about my step-mother?"

"You mean the old dame?" she continued once I nodded, "I put a spell on her. She was not going to let you go to the ball at all, so I made it that if you cleaned the whole house you will be able to attend." She was obviously very proud of herself. "Do not talk to her too much, I do not have enough magic to recast the spell if it is broken." I looked at her questioningly. "I had to cast it quickly, I did not know at what time she would awake and spells are more easily casted when the person is asleep. Don't give me that look, you try falling out of the sky and casting a level 4 spell on someone." She huffed. I yawned deeply and for once did not feel like arguing.

"Okay fine, may we talk about it in the morning?"

"Oh, of course," Astra said, getting up from the bed. At once she gained back her sprightly smile. "Pleasant dreams Isabella."

I only slept for a few hours before the sound of birds chirping brought me to the kitchen door. Astra was sitting by the rose beds, listening to the melody. She turned to greet me. "We have much to do today," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"As soon as you make breakfast for your family may we go to town? You need a proper gown for the ball." She eyed my cotton dress, disgusted.

"I can't. I have a lot of work to do, especially since you took Ms. Hobe away."

"Hey, that took a lot of magic and it was the best I could do." I looked at her sourly. "She is fine." I nodded, choosing once again not to argue. She followed me into the kitchen, asking if I knew of any dress shops in town.

"We have no money," I reminded her.

"I can take care of that." She closed her eyes and a look of concentration appeared on her face. The air turned static, and then, suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a coin purse appeared. The little blue jay grabbed the purse in her beck and delivered it to Astra's outstretched hand. She smiled at me, proud of her display of magic.

"Isabella," my step-mother sing-songed, sweeping down the stairs. Her voice sounded too sweet, like a piece of sugary candy that gives you a terrible toothache. I walked into the parlor. "I want breakfast ready immediately." I gave her a small curtsy before turning to go back into the kitchen. Astra kept me company as I prepared a pathetic excuse for a breakfast. I carried it into the dining room just as my step-mother seemed to be losing her patience. Alison and Madison were seated at her sides, eagerly awaiting their breakfast. I was about to go back into the kitchen when Madison stopped me. She cleared her throat, giving me a rough rasping sound.

"You have to serve us," she told me once I turned to her. I walked back to the table and put a spoonful of cold scrambled eggs on her plate. She nodded, a smug expression on her overly made up face. Next I grabbed a roll and placed it next to the eggs. I filled all of their plates in this manner, and was about to leave when Alison stopped me.

"I would jam on my roll." She smiled smugly. Now, at this point I am pretty agitated and let's remember that I hardly had more than an hour's sleep. So, I grabbed the jam and flung it at her ugly little face. Alison let out a shocked yelp. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked. She was about to get up when her step-mother lifted a hand, telling her to stop.

"Now relax darling, Isabella will be punished severely," my step-mother said, her voice altering.

"What a pathetic excuse for a girl," Madison said as I escaped into the kitchen. When I entered it I was fuming.

"What was that?" Astra asked. I give her a look that probably said 'Do Not Ask'. "Isabella, you mustn't do that. Your step-mother almost broke through the spell, it would have ruined everything." I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." She slumped down on a worn chair, obviously upset. When breakfast was over I collected the dishes and took to finishing off the leftovers. I asked Astra if she would like any and she did not reply, still upset with me. By the time I have finished cleaning the kitchen after my breakfast disaster, my step-mother had gone out, and it was past midday. I decided that I could risk being out for a few hours. I told Madison and Alison that I had to go to town and left briskly, not giving them the chance to ask any questions.

Astra and I left the manor through the kitchen door, ducking to avoid Benjamin. Sir Lawrence and the annoying blue jay wanted to come with us, but Astra persuaded them to stay behind. After we walked for a few minutes without a word, the silence began to bother me.

"I am sorry," I told Astra. She sighed, keeping her eyes cast down.

"I have to fulfill your wish."

"You really don't have to," I said smiling. She turned to look at me, suddenly serious.

"If I don't I'm stuck here. Fulfilling your wish is the only way I can return home." Her melancholy voice trailed off. I taught that over. Stars are such unique creatures, I reasoned, and I wanted to ask more about them but decided to change the subject instead.

"So where exactly is Mrs. Hobe?" She smiled mischievously.

"Well, for now she is away, probably in another dimension. As soon as I leave she will be brought back here."

"But how does that happen?" I asked, not fully understanding.

"I am not exactly sure."

"And my step-mother?"

"She's under a standard spell. She is not under my complete control, that is, her mind is her own. But, if she is going to do or say anything that will go against the spell, the magic will kick in." I thought back to my step-mother's peculiar voice. "Alison and Madison are not under any spells, but don't worry, they won't interfere with our plan." For the rest of our walk she explained this all to me. When we reached the center of the metropolis, it was crowded with people. For a moment, Astra was overwhelmed by it all, but she soon recovered. We wandered into one dress shop after another, and I will not bore you with those details. All the gowns were hideously girly. The worst part was that Astra seemed to love every one of them.

We have been shopping for more than two hours when I saw a raggedy boy pick pocketing an older man. I followed him with my eyes as he ran off. Now, you probably think that I was looking for someone in particular, but I wasn't. Actually I told Astra that the next dress shop was in the direction the boy headed because I wanted to talk to the kid, about where one might be.

So we hurried down the meander and I could barely see the boy ahead of me. I turned into a side street and I had thought he ran down that, but he isn't there. Astra caught up with me. "Where are we going?"

I turned around without replying and decide to go back to Avenue G, where we originally were. I was trying to think about where the boy could have gone, when I see him. In an alley that is the back entrance to a pub, he was seated on a crate with three men around him. The men are speaking to each other but he is not, he is not even listening. Some of his companions looked quite spirited, so I debated whether to go talk to him or not. (By this point you should realize that he is not the boy, no, I have no idea where the boy is, whom I am looking at is none other than Chris Hood.)

Astra was pulling at my sleeve, obviously nervous about this situation, and was making an awfully lot of noise. One of the men turned around to face us, nudging Chris. Chris looked at me and smiled when he caught my eye, causing my entire face to light up. He said something to the men and then walked towards us. Astra and I followed him out of the alley. Once away from the men's sight, Chris bowed.

"It is a pleasure to see you again." He took my hand and kissed it.

"And you," I said quietly. He took my chin in his hands, and pressed his lips to my cheek. When I backed away he laughed.

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't, I was completely accidental," I said hurriedly.

"Sure. I was hoping I would see you again," he whispered, coming close to me once again. His blue eyes stared straight into my hazel ones. My heart was beating out of my chest and I could not think of anything to say. He took a step back then, breaking the intimate moment. "Who is your friend?" he asked, looking at Astra.

"She is my cousin."

"I thought you had no relatives."

"My step-cousin." He stared at me. It is horrible when someone knows you are lying, like he did, but you cannot tell them the truth.

"Are you hungry, I know a great place we can go?" he asked, after an awkward silence, looking at me and then Astra.

I was about to say yes, when Astra cut me off. "No thank you, we have to be home soon and we still have not bought anything." I glared at her menacingly.

"Oh, you are shopping," Chris said, clearly not interested in going with us anymore.

"Yes, we have to get a grown for the ball," Astra replied. Chris flicked his gaze to me and they show hurt for a moment.

"Well, that is certainly very important," his teasing smile is back. "I wish you the best of luck." He swept into a bow for Astra and I. "Goodbye, ladies," he said. Chris then hurried down the street. I was a little hurt that he left so quickly. Plus the fact that he seemed to be taunting me. I wish I would have gotten time to explain why I was going to the ball, but then again, I do not think telling him I was going to make the prince fall in love with me would have come out right. Astra questioned me about Chris and I told her very little. I walked to the last dress store I know of sulking.

"Welcome! How can I help you today?" The owner of Beauty is a flamboyant woman that is about 40 years old. The woman wore as much makeup as Madison and Alison combined and her dress was a sultry red. While I tried not to touch anything for fear of frilly contamination, Astra dived right into the stacks of gowns. The woman began to measure me.

"What are you looking for?" she asked. Until this point only Astra has spoken but now I was fully recovered and frankly not in the mood.

"Something unique."

"Something simple."

Astra and I said at the same time. The woman looked between us and laughed. "Well you have come to the right place. You can find anything at Beauty." I decided to lean on the only wall void of dresses while the shop owner and Astra rummaged through the gown.

"How about this one?" the shop owner called after a while. It was hideous and pink but Astra made me try it on anyway. The dress was huge with a deep boat neck and several layers of tulle. Did I mention it was PINK.

"No, it's not the one," Astra said. I sighed. "Don't worry we'll find one." It seemed like we were going to be there for a while.

* * *

Hi readers, I am so sorry I did not update last week, I have a good reason, and I am feeling much better now. I have a couple of things I want to say so bare with me through this long AN:

First thank you to Irene and Tiger_Lily21 for your awesome gown ideas, I loved them. Second thank you to everyone who is reading this story I so very much appreciate it and to everyone that has reviewed. Third I will probably not have a new chapter next week, because I am taking the time to edit all my stories. And Finally like always please tell me what you think, what you like/dislike, any errors, je no sais quoi. ~Iris Lily~

P.S. Chris Hood is back as you can see for all of you that love him.


	6. Where Do You Buy Glass Slippers?

**Where Do You Buy Glass Slippers?**

After what seems like five hours in Beauty, I am just about ready to kill myself. I looked at Astra and was amazed, she was weeding out dresses like no tomorrow. Do stars ever get tired?

"Astra, we have to get going," I whined. I have already tried yelling at her and have found that it does not work. Maybe she will go for my sympathy tactic. Instead the girl ignored me and continued on her quest for the perfect dress. The shop owner left us to assist another costumer, so I plopped down on a chair, deciding that I did not have the energy to argue with her. After I had been sitting there for several minutes my mind began to wander. It is only normal that I taught of Chris, I mean, I just saw him. I was happy that he said he was hoping to see me again. But the way he said goodbye was off. I was pondering this when Astra gasped.

"IT'S PERFECT!" she screamed, holding her chest. She waltzed over and presented me with the gown with a huge smile on her face. I have to hand it to her, the dress was not that bad. I tried it on and when I showed Astra she was overcome with joy. "You look beautiful"

The gown was strapless with a full a-line skirt. The bodice was incrusted with jewels. At the hem, the jewels go completely around the skirt in an intricate pattern. The dress itself was a satin royal blue. It seemed a little too sparkly for my taste but Astra loved it. Once out the store, with the gown in hand, I was filled with a new found confidence. I had the dress, I had Astra, and I was thinking that maybe this would all work out. I could Astra home, find some way to break it gently to the prince, and then go on with my life. All I could do now was hope I did not mess it up.

******

By the time we made it to the manor it had been dark for several hours.

"Hello," I called wearily, upon entering the house through the kitchen door. No one answered. I motioned for Astra to follow me and quickly lead her to my room. The house was silent. "Do you have something to do with this?" I asked Astra.

"Have anything to do with what?"

"My step-mother should have been waiting by the door ready to give me a good beating," I said.

"Oh," she replied, turning her head to one side.

"I will be right back, stay here." I left the kitchen quickly and turned into the parlor, which was eerily quiet and dark. Upon going upstairs I discovered that I was, in fact, alone. Very confused, I walked out of the house and to the shed where Ben slept.

I opened the thick door and it creaked loudly. Ben stirred in his sleep. I walked over to him and shook his shoulder. Startled, he jumped up. When he saw me he gave me a worried look. "What is it?" he asked groggily.

I sat down next to him. "No one is home."

"What do you mean?"

"I checked the whole house and it's empty." He glared his eyes up.

"Take it as a blessing." He smirked, ready to go back to sleep. "If you want I will go in with you."

"No, that's okay. It is just that a lot of weird stuff has been going on lately."

"Like what?" I took a deep breath.

"I don't know," I said, deciding not to tell him. "I am going to bed."

"Good idea." With that he turned away from me and pulled his sheets closer to his chin. I got up and walked back to the manor. Ben was right, this is one thing that I should not be worrying about. I guessed the whole wish thing was putting a lot of stress on me.

In front of the manor, Astra sat pensively. She was studying the sky and smiling to herself. I decided not to ask and whispered a quiet goodnight before walking into the house, into my room, and collapsing on my bed. Fact Number 5: Shopping is tiring. And when I say tiring I mean utterly exhausting.

******

"AHHHHHH!" I shot up quickly startled by the sudden loud sound. As soon as the scream registered I rolled my eyes. You would think after years living with my step-family, I would have gotten use to their shrieks; yet, they still continued to amaze me. A shriek filled my room again, Alison from the sound of it. I was debating whether to go back to sleep and decided that with this mayhem I was probably going to be called on soon.

"Isabella," someone said right on cue. "Isabelllaaaa!"

"Coming!" I hollered back. I threw on a simple dress and hurried out of my room. In the parlor, Alison was standing on one of the chairs, screaming for dear life. Madison looked as if she was going to faint any second. My step-mother saw standing by the door looking livid and a woman I did not recognize was next to her, taking in the whole situation. To top it all off packages were thrown everywhere, garments were on the floor, and it took all my strength not to die of laughter.

"Well don't just stand there," Madison said. "Do something!"

"What is ever the matter?" I asked, laughing at the ridiculous scene.

"A mouse, I saw a mouse," Alison shrieked.

"Girls get a hold of yourselves," my step-mother said, taking control of the situation. She was obviously embarrassed in front of our guest.

"But mother I saw it. The nasty vermin was huge." My step-mother glared at her and Alison was silenced. She jumped off the chair and sat down on a chaise lounge, smoothing her skirt. Madison then joined her.

"Pick up this mess Isabella, and bring it to the attic." I nodded. As I mentioned before there were quite a bit of garments on the floor. I took my time picking up, much to the annoyance of my step-mother. I wanted to know who this woman was and where my step-family had been the previous night.

"Well girls, you certainly have grown," the woman began after everyone had settled in. My step-mother beamed.

"Oh yes. Madison is the eldest and fluent in three languages. She has studied music extensively and is wonderfully well-rounded girl." As if it was rehearsed, Madison got up and curtsied for the woman. My step-mother nodded. "Alison is my beauty. She has already received two marriage offers. She sings like an angle." I let out a snort. The woman glared at me.

"And the help Regina?" she said chuckling.

"That, unfortunately, is my step-daughter. Her poor father died several years ago leaving me with the girl and her brother." She waved her hand, as if to dismiss me. I huffed under my breath and was about to say something in reply when I saw him. Sir Lawrence was stuck into between the cushions of the chaise lounge that Madison and Alison were sitting on. He was trying, unsuccessfully, to wiggle his way from the cushions. I tried to catch his attention but it was no use.

"The ball will take place in four days time," the woman went on. "As you all know, all maidens have been invited to attend. The Crown Prince has been very difficult in choosing a bride. The King and Queen hope that this ball will give him a chance to meet the one he intends to marry. The Queen will be hosting a tea party for all real potential marriage candidates. Most lucky maidens have already received their invitation to this exclusive party, and a chance to socialize with the Queen and Crown Prince intimately." The mouse continued to wiggle around and Madison moved in her seat. He was now trapped there until she stood.

"Now I will try my hardest to secure you both an invitation, but I cannot make any promises. Only the girls present at this party are likely to marry the prince."

"Now, I am so glad we ran into you in Faris." Their dialogue then turned to what the girls had bought for the ball and apparently the Queen's tea party. I hurriedly tidied up and brought the packages to the attic.

My best guess what that the woman was some type of lady in waiting for the Queen and obviously had a lot of influence on her. My step-mother said she meet her in Faris, which makes sense, it being the fashion capital of Brenna. Now I could not wait to see their gowns. I chuckled to myself. From the attic's window, I saw Astra outside. She caught my eye and waved to me. I waved back and turned from the window. When I descended the stairs I saw that my step-family was showing our guest around. I discovered Sir Lawrence in the kitchen.

"You could have helped me you know." I laughed. "I know you noticed me, trapped underneath that ... girl, for lack of a better word."

"What was I suppose to do?" I asked sweetly.

"Anything you needed to do, it was positively dreadful. And another thing, you should take to dusting under those cushions, they are filled with debris." I rolled my eyes. He whipped his clothes for added emphasis.

"I am sorry Sir Lawrence," I told him sincerely.

"Apology accepted," he said bowing. I giggled. "How was shopping?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Don't ask." He nodded.

"Where were you last night, when Astra and I arrived?"

"Oh, I was… here." I raised my eyebrow. "What? I was here with the annoying bird. Can you do something about her? She is horrible. The thing goes on and on about how she found the star." He was babbling, which he only did when he was nervous, which had to mean he was lying. "Then your step-mother got home and yelled for you. One of the girls said you were out which angered her. Then they called the carriage and went out to lord knows where and did not return until this morning. But I was here the entire night." I stopped him before he continued. He was hiding something, and I was determined to figure out what it was.

* * *

Well that's chapter six. Sorry for not updating in 2 weeks, school has been crazy. Please let me know what you think. All comments appreciated. So thanks for reading. I reached a slow spot with this story. I need some new inspiration. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to let me KNOW. Basically review, they make me happy. OK so enough begging for reviews, hope to have an update soon. Tired, ~Iris Lily~


	7. A Bizarre Thing Called Love

**A Bizarre Thing Called Love**

I was beginning to feel like I had this whole ball thing under control. Then, Lily had to go and spoil it. I was in town with Sir Lawrence, Astra, and the Blue Jay (Sir Lawrence is right, she is extremely irritating). The steps decided to sleep in today so we left in the early morning to get some final shopping done. We were walking around town and because of the early hour little shops are open. I suggested that we go meet up with Lily, being that I have not seen her since meeting the Hoodlum gang, and everyone agreed. So, that is how we all end up crapped into the top floor of the post office in her apartment.

"I will go get her for you," Mrs. Bell said after leading my entourage and I to the kitchen. She eyed me suspiciously but did not say anything else. As soon as she left Sir Lawrence jumped out of my hand and sat on the counter, making himself at home.

"Behave yourselves," I told them. Sir Lawrence nodded, Astra fidgeted with her golden ringlets, and the bird whispered something in her ear which made her laugh. I sighed. "Listen, this is not exactly normal, actually it is a little bizarre. So just let me do all the talking." They still ignore me. "Okay," I asked, losing patience.

"Of course," Astra replied sweetly. I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the counter, crossing my arms. A few moments later Lily entered. She had on a long multicolor dress and her blond hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Good morning," she said, giving me a hug. About to say something, she caught sight of Astra, and the Blue jay. She scrunched up her nose, confounded. "My mother mentioned something about you bringing friends," she said questioningly.

"Yes, this is Astra, my cousin."

"Your cousin?" She did not believe me. It is pretty obvious that Astra is … unique, even for Faylinn. The girl glowed, everything about her was radiant. She looked like she was 12 but conducted herself like someone beyond her years. It was unsettling.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lily Bell," Astra practically sung. Lily looked at me like I had brought her an alien, which I had. I just smiled and hoped she would not ask any questions. Sir Lawrence stood and cleared his throat, wanting to be introduced.

"Hello," he said timidly. Lily jumped back startled and stared at me.

"Um, I will explain." She nodded. "Why don't we go get breakfast?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Fabulous idea," Astra intermited, leading the way out of the kitchen. Lily and I bring up the rear.

"What in the world is going on?" she whispered to me. I ignored her and continued walking. Going over the story in my head, I am beginning to realize that I might sound insane, but I have to tell someone.

******

"A star?" Lily asked for the third time, thinking that I was soon going to say this whole thing was a joke.

"Yes," I replied.

"The preferred name is Stellas," Astra interrupted. Lily looked at her, and the star went back to buttering her scone.

"I know it sounds crazy, but..."

"How are you going to do this?" Lily asked, cutting me off. She was speaking to Astra now. I guessed she had gotten over the initial shock of the story and was now interested in the details.

"Magic," Astra replied nonchalantly. "I have just enough to make the prince notice her."

"Notice me? I thought you could make him fall in love with me?"

"Not exactly." She bit her lip. "He will be extremely interested in you though."

"Wait, it is up to me to make this prince fall in love with me. I cannot possibly do that Astra."

"Of course you can. You have as good of a chance as anyone."

"Well no," Lily said. "The Queen is hosting a tea party for all the girls that really have any potential to be his wife." With that Lily teasingly stared me down, and I glared back.

"Yes, I heard my step-mother talking about that," I replied quietly.

"And you did not tell me," Astra said. "It's a problem."

"What do you mean a problem? I thought we had this whole thing in the bag."

"No, I told you, I cannot make him fall in love with you. No magic is strong enough to produce those kinds of feelings."

"Why can't you just put a spell on him or something."

"It is not that easy. If he already has a potential bride in mind the spell will not work as well."

"Astra, this is never going to work. Did you think that everyone had a chance to be the Crown Prince's wife?" I banged my hands on the table. Sir Lawrence looked up and grinned.

"Have hope. You will capture the Prince's heart," he said. I sighed loudly.

"Well, I am not exactly knowledgeable on the concept of human marriage. I just know we have to get you into this tea party. If he sees you then, maybe," Astra said, trailing off. "I think it will work, it has to."

"It is the day before the ball," Lily told her. "My aunt is the Queen's secretary, maybe she can help us."

"How?" I asked. My confidence was now totally diminished. I could not do this. I had never meet Prince Chadwick and now I had to make him fall in love with me. I slumped back in my seat, it was not possible. Astra and Lily continued speaking and I listened to the conversation wearily. By the end of breakfast it seemed that they had formulated a plan that I knew nothing about but seemed to revolve around completely me. We paid and left, joining the crowds that filled the streets of Faylinn on the beautiful day.

"Where are we off to?" I asked them.

"You need a dress for the tea party," Astra answered. I sighed, more dress shopping. They day continued on in relative boredom. The only thing that kept me from killing something, preferably Astra, Lily, or Blue Jay, was Sir Lawrence. He entertained me upon entering and exiting numerous dress shops with no luck of finding anything. By noon the only thing we had bought was a silver handbag for my ball gown. It was later then I had wished to be out and my step-mother was going to murder me for leaving without her permission. I wished Lily goodbye, and Astra, Blue Jay, and Sir Lawrence followed suit. She walked us to the River of Dreams, and there we parted ways.

"She is positively delightful," Astra said grinning. I nodded, preoccupied with my own thoughts. I could not help but to feel a little discarded. Lily had hardly spoken to me all day. She and Astra got along well, which I guess was a good thing but, wait no, I could not feel jealous of some star. I rolled my eyes frustrated with myself, with this whole situation. Why did I have to do this? I wished I had never made that wish. I glared at Astra, who was happily skipping with Sir Lawrence as the Blue Jay flew beside them. She looked so carefree. I snorted and she smiled at me.

We had been walking for awhile when I had an odd feeling that I was being watched. I turned my head and saw nothing behind us. "What is it?" Astra asked, turning to look back.

"Nothing." We continued walking and then I felt it again. I turned around to see a shadow disappear into the trees. "Someone is following us," I whispered to Astra.

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly, looking about.

"Just continue walking." She followed my lead.

"No worries my lady," Sir Lawrence said with assurance. "I will protect you." Astra smiled. We walked fifty paces when I felt it again. I ignored the sensation and continued walking. We were about a half an hour from the manor. I quickened my pace and the others followed close behind me. Suddenly I turned around and stared straight at our stalker. It was Cly. I breathed in relived.

"Why are you following me?" I screamed. He looked down, startled and then ran over to me.

"Chris sent me," he replied panting. "Chris Hood, I am part of his gang."

"I remember you Cly," I said. He smiled.

"Yah, he told me you lived 'bout a quarter of an hour from my home. You see I live on Lady Deliria's manor, my mum's her housemaid. I was just leaving the city when I saw you."

"Then why didn't you come up to me right away."

He smiled slyly. "I thought I'd have bit of fun. You looked frightened." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, he wanted me to give you this." He then handed me a crumpled piece of paper. As I unrolled it he said hello to Astra who looked disgusted by the boy's filth. Sir Lawrence was of course pleased to make his acquaintance, and they compared swords. Cly's was a pocket knife and Sir Lawrence's was the size of a toothpick, but both men were proud to show off their pieces. I read over the paper. Chris had scribbled a horrible note, but its context made me giddy.

******

Dear Isabella, how are you? Well, I was wondering if you might possibly be interested in... Actually disregard this.

Dear Isabella,

I've been meaning to run into you. To see you. And I was wondering if you might, well if you would like to, maybe have dinner with me. Tonight. If the answer is yes said Cly back with it written just so I can be sure he is not lying. Meet me outside of Leo's Bakery before sunset. And if the answer is no you will hear from me again. I can be very persistent.

Sincerely,

Chris Hood, leader of the Hoodlums

******

I finally looked up after reading the letter several times to see that Astra did not look very happy with me. "Do you have paper?" I asked Cly, interrupting his conversation with Sir Lawrence.

"No," he answered. "Have you read it?"

"Yes, but I need to pen a reply."

"Oh, Chris did not send me with any paper," he grumbled. "He knows I don't have any."

"It is okay. Please just tell him that I said yes. But you must make sure he knows that you are not teasing him."

"Okay." He smiled. "Goodbye Isabella. It was a pleasure to meet you Astra." With that he took her hand. I laughed and she looked like she could have killed me. "'Bye Sir," he said to Sir Lawrence, who bowed. He smirked and ran away from us.

"I am utterly repulsed," Astra said, wiping her hand on her dress. She shook her head as if to rid herself of some invisible stench. "I did not know it was possible for a human to have that much dirt on them."

"Astra, he is a nice boy." I smiled at her, my bad mood forgotten. "Let's get home, my step-mother is going to butcher me." We began walking again, this time faster and arrived at the manor in what seemed like no time. Astra was going on about how awful Cly smelled, and how gross he teeth were. I could not help but to laugh.

At the edge of the manor Ben was working on the broken fence. He waved to me and gave a puzzled expression when he saw my group. I smiled and realized that he was another person I was going to have to explain this whole mess to. I could not think of that right now.

"Wait out here," I told Astra, leaving her near the edge of the garden. Blue Jay and Sir Lawrence wisely choose to stay behind with her. They did not want to feel the wrath of my step-mother. She was not waiting for me behind the kitchen door, no, instead she decided that it would be fun to make me feel a bit eased and then pounce on me.

"Where have you been step-daughter?" she asked, slipping into the kitchen. Her voice was its normal horridness, which meant the spell was not kicking in, which was a good thing, right? I think Astra had said it only kicked in when she was going to do something awful to me, but I could not be sure. I took a deep breath before turning around to face her.

"I went to town," I answered.

"Why? And what is that you are holding dear?" I was carrying the handbag we had bought. I should have left it with Astra. "Let me see." She laid her hand out, expecting me to hand it over. I do not know why but I resolved that I was not going to give it to her, at least not willingly. I pulled my hand away quickly, flinging the package into the fireplace. She smacked my arm, "You despicable girl." She continued on saying a whole list of vile things about me. I watched, helpless, as her rage mounted. "You will pick it up and hand it to me, or else." She finally uttered threateningly. Her eyebrows flickered up, which was a sign that I was going to be in serious trouble. Now, this would be a good time for the Crown Prince to come knocking on my door but I am getting ahead of myself.

She was so furious that it seemed she was growing taller until she towered heads above me. I was hoping, praying rather, that the spell would kick in. I was counting down the seconds until my step-mother's voice turned hollow. It never changed. What had I done?

* * *

Yahh! Another chapter, and one that I am happy with. This is going finally going where I want it to go. :) Like always if you have any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism, leave me a review or PM! I usually check my email after I post a chapter a little to often. Hope you liked this chapter and I am on spring break now so I'll probably be posting again soon. Much Love, ~IrisLily~

P.S. - Do you know what Sir Lawrence is hiding? And any ideas on how Bella's and Chris's date should go?


	8. One Extremely Wicked StepMother

**One Extremely Wicked Step-Mother **_**plus**_** an Annoying Star **_**equals**_** Frustration**

I felt a cold hand across my cheek. "I have the good mind to throw you out." My step-mother screamed. I fell on the hard floor. "Do you know what I have done for you?" I backed away, afraid of what I had gotten myself into. My step-mother was furious, and there was nothing I could do. "LEAVE MY SIGHT!" That was all the encouragement I needed. I got up and stumbled to the back door, never turning my back to her.

The fresh air was a welcome relief to the noise. I do not know what provoked my step-mother. I felt like I had not done anything terrible. Astra ran to me. She looked upset, angry even. I shook my head; I could not deal with another whirlwind of emotions hurled at me for little reason.

"Oh, Bella, everything is ruined."

"Look Astra I am not in the mood for theatrics." She looked confused.

"The spell is broken."

"So?" I raised my left eyebrow, not interested in what she had to say. She took a deep breath, disturbed with my indifference.

"So," She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit. "Now, she will not let you go to the ball. This means you have no way of getting there and more importantly of being announced. Prince Chadwick's spell was riding on that moment and now it is not going to be activated, which means our entire plan is ruined."

"You mean our excuse for a plan is ruined. Astra it was ruined from the moment it was concocted. Your plan had more holes in it then Swiss cheese. Don't stars grant wishes all the time?" She did not answer. "Why is this one so difficult?"

"Maybe because the wisher is stubborn and has a total disregard for everyone but herself."

"Do you know what I have done for you?"

"Yes, absolutely nothing. You could not even control your temper so that you would not get your step-mother angry. You just love making everyone's life as miserable as your own." She was steaming. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Slowly her expression went back to normal. "Bella, I did not mean that. I am sorry. If you want to know the truth, the only wish I have every granted is for a pony." I smiled at that. "I just want to get back home."

"I know." I said. After a couple of minutes of silence I spoke. "So the spell is broken?" Astra nodded. "And you can't recast it." I exhaled slowly, my anger waning. The ball was in four days, the Queen's breakfast in three. All I had was a dress, a deflated spell, and a whole lot of problems.

******

"You cannot possibly be serious?" Astra asked with a disgusted look on her face. We were still in the back gardens, and having spoken at length about the ball, our conversation switched to Chris Hood. Astra could not believe that I was actually going to meet him.

"He is my friend." She shuddered, perhaps thinking about Cly's filth.

"Well yes, but, is it proper?"

"What do you mean?" I said smiling.

"Well, I am not sure, but when a man invites a women to dinner it usually means he is interested in her, right?"

"No. We're simply friends." She gave me a dubious look. "I should be going if I wish to make it there by sundown."

"Fine then." I got up dusting my skirts. "Is that what you are wearing?" I nodded. Astra sighed and grabbing my hand, pulling me into the manor.

"Astra, is this necessary?" I asked once safely in my room.

"Of course it is," she answered, rummaging through my clothes. "Pitiful." I smirked. They was screeching somewhere in the house, which was not unusual.

"MOTHER!" Someone screamed, probably Madison.

"Hurry Astra, I want to get out of here."

"Why are you in such a hurry to see this man?" I rolled my eyes.

"I am in a hurry to get away from that." Another scream filled the room.

"Fine, here wear this." She handed me a simple cotton dress. My father had bought it for me on my sixteenth birthday. It was dyed a soft green and was actually quite pretty. It seems that Astra has a better fashion sense then I thought. "Won't your step mother call for you?"

"Yes, but she is angry with me which gives me a reason to not be around." Astra looked like she did not understand my logic. "I do not care anymore. The spell is broken anyway."

"I guess." I was finished changing now.

"What will you do?" She smiled mischievously.

"Play with Blue Jay and Sir Lawrence perhaps. Sing to the flowers. Night is approaching so maybe I will watch the stars." Her voice broke off at the end.

"Very well then. Have a good night."

"You as well."

I left the manor, walking swiftly. I was going to be late. Nearing the gate Ben called for me, but I just turned and waved. I had to hurry. Why? Well, it would have been rude to just stand Chris up. Furthermore, I think he could actually be of some use. I needed some ideas on how to get into the Queen's party and how to be announced at the ball. But I would not bring that up. Not at first at least. Thinking back to how he had acted when he met Astra, I decided that talking about the ball would not be a good idea. But we could talk about other things. Like, uh, what could we talk about? Maybe this was not such a good idea. My face was flushed and my hands were sweaty. My throat felt thick and now my mind had stopped working. What could we talk about?

The sun was setting. It was my favorite part of the day. It looked like all the colors were dancing in the sky. I crossed the River of Dreams and was glad Leo's Bakery was a couple of blocks away.

By the way, Leo's Bakery is the most famous in all of Faylinn. Its all-time rival is the Muffin Man's Bakery but that is in a complete different district. Anyway, everyone hangs around Leo's. The owner is this buoyant man who is older than the sun. His name, surprisingly, is Jonathon Nick.

I was so nervous that as I got closer to the bakery I did not realize the man waving to me through the window was Chris. I completely ignored him. Leaning on the wall of the bakery, I took to watching the lively sky. The door opened. "Hey," Chris said. He was covered with flour. He looked down at his clothes as if noticing them for the first time. "I'll be right back. Okay?" I nodded, barely.

A couple of minutes later the door opened again. "Sorry about that," Chris said whipping his palms on his pants. He took my hand and kissed it gently. "Thank you for joining me my lady." He gave me a brilliant smile. He took my arm and we started to walk. "You are awfully quiet," he said after several minutes of silence.

"You work at Leo's?" I asked.

"Yeah, one of my many jobs. I can get you a discount if you like. But, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why are you so quiet?" I looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"I did not know it was a question. It has been a long day."

"For me too. The place was packed."

"I thought Hoodlum's were suppose to rob not work." Another smile.

"Not exactly. My Uncle Robin has very expensive medical bills."

"Hum." We continued to walk. The sun had completely set. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was his answer. That and my favorite smile.

******

"Bon Appetite," Chris said, setting a plate of sizzling food in front of me. It smelled delicious.

"Thank you." He got himself a plate and filled it with food. After walking around for a bit Chris brought me to his apartment in Faylinn and cooked, yes, I know, I was surprised too, us dinner. "How is it?" He asked smiling.

"Great," I answered my mouth still full of pasta. Very elegant. I wiped my mouth embarrassed. "Is your Uncle home?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"No he is probably playing cards gambling away his arm. If it gets too late I will go look for him." He was kidding, but I did not realize that.

"What?" Chris shook his head laughing.

"Forget it. He's not home."

"Oh." Silence. This was not going well. What could we talk about? "It was pretty day today," I said quietly.

"Lovely," Chris replied, teasing me. 'Do you really want to talk about the weather?' his eyes said. "So tell me about your long day." He was comfortable and I wasn't. What was wrong with me?

"Um, I went shopping," I replied after thinking about what I had done.

"All day?" I nodded. "That sounds like torture."

"It was." He laughed again.

"You don't like to shop?"

"Not really. I am not into that kind of thing."

"Then what are you into?" You, I wanted to say. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "What do you like to do Bella?"

"Paint, I like to paint,"

"Really? What do you paint?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"I don't know?" I bit my lip, thinking of something to say. He placed his hand on mine. Now I was hyperventilating. What do I paint? Were these questions really so hard. He smirked at me and I could not imagine how red my face was,

"Well don't think too hard," he said as if reading my mind. I smiled.

After my initial nervousness waned, we could not stop talking. Chris was knowledgeable on a whole range of subjects. I had not had this much fun in a long time. At the end of the night, Chris insisted on walking me home. By the time we reached the manner, I could not believe how quickly time had gone by. Chris gave me a kiss goodnight, longer then the first. It was perfect. Walking into the manor, I was soaring. It seemed as if all my problems had floated away.

* * *

Hey everyone! Well there's chapter 8. Wow it's been over a month since I updated, sorry about the long wait. I should be doing my project right now but I had to get this chapter up. So, since I am going to fail the project b/c there is no way I am going to finish in time make it up to me by reviewing. Please. =) Anyway hope you liked this chapter, I do. I love CHRIS. So tell me what you think. I am always looking for ideas or ways to improve. ~Iris Lily~

P.S. Thanks to everyone who is reading, favorited, and subscribed.


	9. The Plan That Just Might Work

**The Plan That Just Might Work**

Morning came much too quickly. Falling into my bed last night, I could not fall asleep right away. My heart was beating faster than what is healthy and I did not care. I did not have a care in the world. But all good things must come to an end, sleep came and morning followed.

"Isabella," my step-mother said waltzing into my room. "Get upstairs now!" She shook me even though I was awake.

"Yes step-mother," I answered as sweetly as I could. She left as loudly as she had come. To tell you the truth I was worried. The spell had been broken and the chances of me getting out alive were slim. I got up, pulled back the curtain, and took a deep breath. Everything was covered in dirt, smog, filth, whichever way you want to describe it, simply know that it was disgusting. What had happened? I had cleaned the other day allowing me to go to the ball. I got the tea ready and brought it up stairs trying not to touch anything unless it was necessary.

I knocked on my step-mother's door tentatively. "Come in," she answered. I placed her tea down on the bed side-table and waited. "Sit," she said after a while. I did. "Pray tell, Isabella what this is?" She held up the charred remains of my handbag. I did not answer so she waited, her stare bearing into me.

"Something I bought in town," I mumbled at last.

"In town?" she mimicked tauntingly. "With stolen money perhaps?"

"No!"

"Why would you buy such a thing?"

"For the ball." She chuckled.

"The ball, the ball, I am sorry to tell you darling but you are not going to any ball." I had expected that much. "This is what I want. I want you to place close attention because I will not repeat myself. I WANT the floors scrubbed, the windows polished, the furniture dusted, the courtyard swept, the garden weeded, and the grasses cut. The kitchen better be gleaming. Pots and pans all shined. All the rooms are to be cleaned. But first I WANT BREAKFAST!" I nodded. "NOW!" I left the room not turning back to see her shutting the door. Madison and Alison poked their little ugly heads outside their doors, mocking me as I ran past them.

"And bring some tea," Madison called after me laughing.

Here's some math for you. The kitchen, dining room, parlor, and den on the ground floor take approximately four hours to clean. The staircase, half an hour. The second floor with Madame's room, ugly step-sister number one and two, several other trivial rooms, bathrooms and dressing rooms approximately six hours. Closets are two, each. The attic is an addition of about three hours. So I'm figuring that I have about 20 hours of cleaning ahead of me.

Mind you I also am playing hostess to a star, a mouse who is also a knight, and a wide array of animals that flock around said star. I have to devise a plan to get into an exclusive tea party. And also have to find a way to be announced at the Prince's ball so the stupid spell will be activated. At that said ball I have to get Sir Lawrence a meeting with the King. Hopefully I will have enough time to make Prince Chadwick fall in love with me so that Astra can go home. Plus the countless taxing hours I will spend trying to find appropriate attire for these events. Can you blame me for being a little frustrated?

It was about mid-afternoon and I was up to my knees in filth. I had been cleaning since the early morning and am nowhere close to being done, when I heard the front door. My step-mother and her daughters had gone to town to get the final measurements for their ball gowns and I doubted that they were back so soon.

"Hello," I said slowly opening the door.

"You are going to adore me," Lily said. She looked wonderfully clean, something I was yearning for.

"Why?" She took a seat in the parlor, which I have just finished cleaning.

"I got us a meeting with my aunt." She seemed upset by my lack of enthusiasm. "Where's Astra?"

"Out back," I answered. "She is helping me by cleaning the gardens."

"Well, tell her to hurry and get ready. We have to be there by three o'clock. Bella, this could be your chance." I was not convinced. Maybe it was because things had seemed to be going well too many times in this story and then turn out horribly wrong. Nevertheless, Astra and I were getting into Lily's carriage about a quarter of an hour later. We embarked on a journey to Lily's aunt's office.

******

Marana Bell was not a very patient woman. She had worked her way to the top of the Queen's ranks and was now her personal secretary. A very prestigious job indeed, as Sir Lawrence would say. I felt nervous walking into her office. The stone walls seemed to close in around me.

"What exactly are you proposing?" Marana asked for what seemed like the tenth time. "That I get Bella into the Queen's breakfast."

"And put her name on the list of dignitaries to be announced at the ball," Astra interjected. She did not understand that Marana was being rhetorical. Ms. Bell put her hand to head.

"Lillian I am jam packed with meetings and stressed because of this ball among other things and you ask me for this favor. It is impossible." Someone suddenly opened the door.

"Forgive me," the young woman apologized. "I am sorry to inform you Ms. Bell that Princess Olivia will not be attending the rest of the festivities. She will be returning to her home today. The Queen has passed away."

"I do not need this." Marana grumbled under her breath.

"The messenger said that the family will send someone in her place." With that she handed Marana Bell a letter.

"Excuse me girls, please see yourself out. I'm sorry I cannot help you." Marana got up from her desk and left the room.

******

"This is entirely hopeless," I proclaimed once we left the building. It was a couple of blocks away from the palace which rose regally on Avenue F from 86th until 110th street.

"Not entirely," Astra whispered. I would not understand what she meant until the carriage left the three of us at my manor. Once inside the newly gleaming kitchen Astra announced that she had a plan.

"A plan?" Sir Lawrence asked munching on a piece of bread. Her eyes seemed too light up even more than usual. Whatever she had in mind, she was excited about it.

"Is that why you were so quiet the ride here?" Lily asked. Astra nodded, getting ready to tell us her master plan.

"So let's hear it," I said. In response she took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

"The princesses of the other districts should have already arrived. And one, Princess Olivia, is leaving early, today to be more exact. This letter," she dramatically unfolded the letter, "reads: with sincerest regrets we request that Princess Olivia of Nerida begin her journey back home tonight. As you know her mother, Queen Ana, has left us. May Princess Olivia be returned to her family in this time of mourning … Her cousin, daughter of Duke Leonardo of Talia, niece of the departed Queen Ana, Lady Jacqueline of Talia, will be arriving shortly in her stead."

"Where did you get that? And what does this letter have to do with your plan?" I asked.

"You, Bella, arrive at the palace as this Lady Jacqueline character," Astra said, choosing to ignore my first question.

"That will never work Astra," I said, "she is some Lady and I am …" I glanced down at my excuse for a dress. "I am not."

"It could work." Was all she said as an answer.

"Yes well elaborate. Lady's needed trunks full of clothes. They have maids." I struggled to think of something more to say. All I was sure of is that there was absolutely no way I could pass for a Lady.

"We can take some of Madison's and Alison's clothes."

"They would know."

"Only enough until the ball. We can claim that because of the short notice of the trip we were not able to pack much more then essentials. And I will be your maid." Lily looked at me, expecting a rebuttal.

"What about the spell, I won't be announced at the ball, not as myself anyway."

"You will have several days to interact with the Prince and I have enough magic to help you along."

"What about my step-mother and my chores?" That had her stumped.

"We will leave here in the morning before the sun rises and return by sundown."

"That would seem a little suspicious." Lily noted.

"Not if we claim it is out of morning for the recently departed Queen Ana." Astra countered turning around to face her. "You will have all night to work on your chores. Your step-mother will not be here anyway, she will be out making preparations for your step-sisters. The ball is in three days. If we 'arrive' tomorrow we will only have to pull off the charade for three days. It is perfect Bella." She turned to me, taking a deep breath.

"It just might work," I said turning to Lily. She smiled.

"It just might," Lily answered.

"We have to start packing now. Lily's carriage can take us to the palace first thing tomorrow morning."

"It's a plan." We left the kitchen to rummage through the attic. The dresses we found were plentiful and hideous. Astra and Lily managed to pick out several for Lady Jacqueline. After we had three trunks filled with everything I could need the real work began. Lily scouted the dusty library for books and then quizzed me on everything Neridan. And when I say everything I mean everything: fashion, cuisine, history, basically any cultural aspect. I had studied how to be a lady when my father and mother were still unhappily married so I hoped I would not completely embarrass myself on that regard. My step-mother and ugly step-sisters arrived at midnight and Lily, Astra, and I stayed up well past four. By the time I went to sleep I was hoping that this plan just might work.

* * *

Hello readers. I am happy to tell you however that chapter 10 is almost complete. I really hope you enjoy this new twist in the story. I originally had a different ending in mind but after thinking about it I decided that I would try something different. Maybe I will post the original ending when I have finished the story. Anyway, is there anything you are confused about? Something you want to say? You know what to do leave a review! (I am so corny =) The more you review the faster the new chapter will be up. OK so enough of my desperate review babble, you see what you readers make us writers go through? With love ~Iris Lily~


	10. A Change of Perspective

**A ****Change**** of Perspective**

Fact number 6: My fairy best friend does provide me with a carriage to escort me to the palace. Unfortunately this carriage has the words Bell Postal Service written on its side and is a flashy orange. That was our first problem of the day.

"How am I going to explain Lady Jacqueline arriving in a mail cart? Astra! Are you listening to me?" Astra had her eyes closed tightly, not paying me any attention. I might have been a little cranky having barely slept an hour before getting up to prim and dress, two of my least favorite activities. Lady Jacqueline was wearing a modest traveling gown. It was a long green dress (one of Nerida's national colors) tied with a white sash. One of Madison's nicer things, but the problem was that it was much too big on me, making the extra material bunch up. Oh well, beggars cannot be choosers. My hair was tied with a loose ribbon and my brown curls fell elegantly down my back. Suddenly, there was electricity in the air. It quickly left though, leaving humidity in its place. Astra finally opened her eyes.

"There, that is better," she said with a satisfied smirk. I spun around to see Lily's carriage, but it had transformed. The orange had changed to an ivory with gold trim. On the door and sides were murals of Nerida's legendary sea side. "Are you ready?"

"Wow, Astra that was amazing." She smiled modestly and lifted the last trunk into the carriage. Lily exited the house accompanied by Sir Lawrence and Blue Jay. When she saw the carriage she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Come on. We are late as it is," Astra said, opening the door for us. "Go." We all climbed in.

After letting Lily out near Bell Post Office, the ride to the palace was swift. When we reached the main gates I held my breath. Could I really pull this off?

"Who goes there?" a guard asked, coming towards the driver.

"Lady Jacqueline of Talia," he answered. And no, he is not Lily's normal driver. He is Cly. After we had formulated the plan I went to his house and asked him if he would help. Cly agreed of course, always up for a ruse. He looked hilarious in a black suit and hat. Through the window I could see he was doing an excellent job of keeping a straight face.

"Hum," the guard said thinking to himself. "Can I see some documentation?"

"Excuse me sir?" Cly asked, his voice basking in innocence.

"Your traveling papers for one."

"Sir, I am outraged. We have traveled day and night to reach the palace in time. Our beloved Queen Ana, may she rest in peace, has just died. And now you wish to deny Nerida's youth entrance into your palace. This is discrimination I tell you." I tried to sustain a laugh. "I am sure the King will be hearing about this. Don't you see clearly that this carriage is Neridan. This man Neridan. Its passengers Neridan. Discrimination, Sir, do you know the meaning of that word?"

"Now young man quiet down. This is simply protocol," the guard explained. Other guards had begun walking towards him, anticipating trouble. Astra elbowed me. I shrugged my shoulders. She pointed to the door. This was going to be my first test as Lady Jacqueline of Nerida.

"Is there a problem here boy?" I asked harshly after I had gotten out of the carriage. Cly bowed awkwardly in his seat.

"No Lady Jacqueline."

"Then get moving. Now!" That last bit came out sounding like Alison. Perfect, the guard looked frightened.

"I simply need to see your traveling papers," the guard stammered causing me to I roll my eyes dramatically.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked Cly venomously. "Did you hear the storm last night? Well, we were caught in it. One of the wheels broke its axis. Positively dreadful night, we were stuck in mud, it was quite the odyssey. You see we sent for another carriage because our previous one could not be fixed. The traveling papers were probably misplaced in the confusion." The guard nodded as I did.

"Very well. Forgive me for the trouble," he said, motioning for the gate to be opened for us.

"Wonderful performance," Astra said once I had gotten back into the carriage.

"Why thank you," I answered my voice still that of Lady Jacqueline.

"Lady Jacqueline, how wonderful for you to come on such short notice. May we wish our sincerest condolences on behalf of your Queen Ana," Ms. Rey announced as soon as I entered the palace. Servants had been sent out to bring in my trunks. I nodded. Ms. Rey may have taken my muteness as a pompous act of nobility, but in actuality I was too awestruck to speak. I had never been inside the palace. To put it plainly, it was magnificent. The front hall where I had entered was decorated ornately to show the wealth of Faylinn. A dazzling chandelier hung adorned with what seemed like a million candles. I tried to take it all in, to say something knowledgeable to the palace's head maid.

"Lady Jacqueline is very tired and is still in shock over the Queen's death. May she please be escorted to her room so that she may rest?" Astra asked. Ms. Rey quickly called a young maid to lead us to our room. After many twists and turns we arrived. The room was huge. An enormous feather bed took up much of the space. There was also a large sitting room, dressing room, and bathroom.

As soon as the maid left us I jumped up onto the bed. "Astra, we did it." She giggled and sat down next to me.

"That was the easy part."

"I am in the palace." It was all so surreal. There was a knock at the door. I sat up quickly, smoothing my skirt down.

"Pardon me," a maid that had led us to the room said, opening the door slowly. "I just wished to inform you that I will be at your service during your stay."

"Thank you very much," I said giving her a big smile. "What is your name?" The maid seemed to not know what to do.

"Delilah," she said, curtsying quickly. She then backed away and quietly closed the door.

******

Meanwhile, far away from the palace, stage two of the plan was underway, the Hoodlum gang was approaching their query.

"Halt!" their leader, Chris Hood, announced. The two other riders gathered around him. They were all dressed in Royal Militant uniforms."We understand the plan yes?" Chris asked. Late last night, Bella had written Chris a letter explaining her predicament. When she had gone to see Cly, Bella had asked him to deliver the letter to Chris. Chris really did not understand what exactly she had gotten herself into but they were friends, perhaps more, and he was determined to help her in any way he could. He unfolded the letter for what seemed like the tenth time this morning and read it over.

******

Dear Chris,

Perhaps I call on our friendship at too early a time but I need your help. I have to get into the palace and to do so I am masquerading as Lady Jacqueline of Talia. The problem is that the real Lady Jacqueline is in route to Faylinn and should be arriving a little before midday. Chris, this may be too big a favor to ask but if you help me I will forever be in your gratitude. Lady Jacqueline cannot arrive. I wish I could provide you with a plan but I confident you will think of something.

With Love,

Isabella

******

When Cly had brought the letter, Chris formulated a plan. He and several of his older men went out in search of soldiers in the early morning. They found an abundant amount and selected the most drunken. Getting into a brawl with the soldiers, who could barely stand, let alone fight, the Hoodlums demanded their uniforms. The stripped soldiers had then been left in the street with only their undergarments.

"Hood!" Toby called, shaking Chris from his pensive state. The youngest of the group had been sent ahead to scout for the Neridan carriage.

"Any news?" Chris asked once Toby had reached the group.

"Ay, it's 'bout two miles away."

"Good. How does it look?"

"There is one guard on horseback, the driver, a footman, and a maid in the carriage with the girl."

"Remember, I will do all the speaking." Chris told his men. "Don't mess this up. Let's ride to meet them. Sit tall. Keep a good face." They all nodded. With that the four Hoodlums rode to meet the real Lady Jacqueline of Talia.

******

I could not believe the plan had actually worked. Not that anything had been accomplished yet, but we were in the palace. That was a start. I wondered how things were going on Chris' end. Sinking into the warm bath Delilah had prepared, I let all my worries slip away. I had never felt anything so luxurious. The marble of the tub was a soft white and it seemed to mold into my body. The soaps caressed my skin. The water even felt different. This was quite the departure from the normally tepid water I bathed in. I took a deep breath every so often, as if reminding myself that I was alive.

*****

"Pardon, I did not catch your name?" Delilah asked Astra. As soon as she had met her new charge she had known that this job was going to be a breeze. Some of the other girls had the most horrid princesses and ladies. The maids had been dreading this week of festivities. Ever since the girls had arrived, it had been drama after drama. They were from each of the seven districts of Breena. Bringing that many young women together had been interesting to say the least. But this one, Lady Jacqueline, she certainly was different. Delilah always felt that she was a good judge of character and she liked this girl. She felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

"It's Astra," Astra answered. Delilah grinned at the young girl.

"What a peculiar name. Very pretty though."

"Thank you." They each grabbed one side of the bed linens creating a big tent between them. Astra did not know why they were making the bed, it had been perfectly fine to begin with.

"How do you like Faylinn?"

"I love it," Astra said smiling. A great deal of the conflict had been caused by the guests' entourage rather than the girls themselves. Each thought they were better than the other. So it was quite refreshing to hear Astra praise Delilah's home. That was something odd about Lady Jacqueline and Astra, the warm smiles and humble words. It was unusual for noblity to be so ... nice. Delilah smiled, shaking off the suspicious feeling and instead questioned her new friend about her home.

******

The light green carriage finally came into view around a bend. The four members of the Royal Militant slowed their horses to a walk. Lady Jacqueline of Talia looked out the window having been startled by the carriage's sudden stop. Three of the soldiers waited 10 feet away from the carriage. One of them, the leader she presumed, continued on.

"I have an urgent message from Queen Evangeline of Faylinn." Lady Jacqueline's guard motioned for him to come closer. "I am Lieutenant Ford Harrington of the Royal Militant." He flashed the guard his identification. "I regret to inform you, Lady Jacqueline of Talia, that you have traveled all this way for nothing. We wished to intercept you earlier but failed to do so due to last night's storm. The situation at the palace is sensitive to say the least. The Crown Prince Chadwick has requested that no more maidens join in this week's festivities. The ball has been canceled. It seems that his reluctant attitude towards choosing a bride has taken its toll on the Queen."

"So we are to turn back," the guard demanded looking very agitated.

"Yes sir. The Queen understands that you are mourning your Queen Ana and does not wish to take the Queen's own niece away from her family at this time for no reason at all, seeing that all the events have been canceled. Our sincerest condolences." Lieutenant Ford Harrington and Lady Jacqueline's guard spoke for awhile longer. Finally, they both turned back to their respective homes.

******

Astra knocked on Lady Jacqueline's bathroom door. Inside I had fallen asleep in the now lukewarm water. "My lady," Astra tried before opening the door. Closing it behind her, she walked over to me.

"Hello." I said lazily once she had woken me.

"Breakfast is in a fifteen minutes." I nodded. "So get up, get ready."

"What are you so hyper about? I mean royalty is away fashionably late no?" Astra rolled her eyes. I had been a bad influence on her.

"Yes, well, for your information I managed to whip up a level 2 spell."

"For what?" I asked sitting up. Astra threw me a robe.

"You'll see," she said smiling. "Hurry up." With that she left.

I sat there for a little while longer puzzling over the trouble this new spell would surely cause.

* * *

Hola readers. Thank you to my two anonymous reviews last chapter and one from the chapter before. I always reply to my reviews so here goes.

Ori Lee - I would love for Chris to be the Prince. It would make things much less complicated.

Jean - I hope that was a good wow.

Joanne brotherton - I really appreciate your comment. I really have strived to make this story different from other Cinderella stories and I hope I have done so.

To everyone who has reviewed this story, I really really appreciate it. Thanks also to those who are reading. (This is going to be a long AN, you have been warned.) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Next chapter is going to be interesting a lot of new personalities. (I am always interested in suggestions) I hope the transition between points of view was smooth. It always irks me when writers change viewpoints without warning and I am left oh so confused but I thought the changes of view were important to the story. If you are confused let me know. Also please let me know if I have made any mistakes in my writing (grammar, spelling, that sort of thing) I review it countless times but I still might have missed something. Um, I think that's it. Happy reading. =) ~IrisLily~


	11. Princesses, Ladies, and I, Oh My!

**Princesses, Ladies, and I, Oh My!**

Astra knocked on my door once again. "Coming!" I answered finally getting out of the tub. When I opened the door I could not help but laugh at Astra's attire. She had arrived wearing one of my threadbare dresses but was now in full black and white, apron and all, maid attire. "Where did you get that?" I said barely being able to control myself.

"Very funny," she replied sarcastically. "I made it, thank you very much. Delilah asked about my uniform and I reckoned I would look a little out of place without one. At least I am trying to play the part."

"Aw, I'm sorry Astra. I was just joking." She smiled. "Where did she go?" I asked looking around the massive room.

"To see where breakfast would be held. She said she would be right back." On cue, the door opened.

"Hello," Delilah said curtsying. I nodded and Astra smiled. "Breakfast will be held in the south gardens. I will take you there once you are ready." I nodded again. "Do you know what you would like to wear? Your maid and I unpacked your things. The dresses are hung in the closet by style. I hope it is to your liking."

"Thank you," was all I answered, already making my way to the immense closet with Astra in tow. I opened the door and quickly pulled Astra inside with me. The closet was roughly the size of my makeshift room at home. "Where are Sir Lawrence and Blue Jay?" I asked hurriedly. We had snuck those two in by putting them in one of my trunks.

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"There were not in the trunk. We left one latch undone remember. They probably snuck out." I breathed in deeply. "Don't worry, I am sure they will not get themselves into too much trouble." With that she picked out a soft blue dress with an a-line skirt and opened the door. "I think this one should be lovely," Astra announced to Delilah, who just looked puzzled.

"Very pretty," she answered. Then they dressed me and I mean dressed me as if I was four years old. Astra took to styling my hair and Delilah stood by her side. I tried to make small talk with her but she seemed unsure on how to address me. Finally after much pushing on my part I was able to get some valuable information, the kind that only maids can provide.

"It has been a positively stressful week. But I must say it has also been most interesting to learn about the other districts most distinguished bachelorettes. Lady Marisa of Dons is …" Here she trailed off, unsure on whether to continue.

"Oh come on," I begged. "Out with it. My father keeps me locked away at home so I know absolutely nothing of the other girls. Are they agreeable?" Delilah nodded, her lips firmly shut. "Please by honest, I would like you to treat me as a friend." Delilah nodded again but this time her lips were in a smile.

"Well, Dons is a county in Faylinn, which is why Lady Marissa believes she has the best chance to become Crown Prince Chadwick's bride. Lady Autumn of Nichen and Princess Margaret of Terras are Lady Marisa's entourage. They follow the girl's every whim. Then there is Princess Lila of Ager and Lady Vivienne of Faris. Now those two are joined at the hip, they do everything together. Princess Marigold of Aurum sticks to herself." She smiled at my reflection in the vanity. "I think you are ready Lady Jacqueline. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said softly. We left the room swiftly. Astra and I struggled to follow Delilah through the numerous corridors. Finally, we reached a set French doors that led outside. Six young women dressed in the latest fashions were already seated at a long rectangular table. Pastries and fruits were piled high in the middle of the table, yet no one was eating. I quietly took my seat and almost cried out to Astra when Delilah motioned that she follow her. All of these girls looked so intimidating. Instead of looking at them I took to twirling my figure around one of my curls. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, one of the girls spoke.

"Good morning," she said. Her voice was very high and sweet, like a songbird. I nodded taking a sip from my water glass. "I am Princess Lila of Ager."

"Lady Jacqueline of Talia."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The girl she had been talking to turned to me.

"Hello, I am Lady Vivienne of Faris." I smiled. They then went back to their conversation. I now felt a little more at ease and decided to pass the time by scouting the table. Princess Lila and Lady Vivienne were deep into their dialogue. Princess Lila had on a soft pink dress with a boat neck. A set of pearls settled on her chest, the color of the pearls almost fading into her ivory skin. Her light blonde hair was tied back into an elegant bun and her eyes were an attentive blue. Lady Vivienne of Faris was dressed in a dark violet dress that was cut short. It had extravagant sleeves that went to her elbows and a modest v-line neck. Her skin was the color of cinnamon and her hazel eyes were striking. Her hair was in a messy bun with several curls dangling from it. They were sitting directly across from me.

To my right was a small girl with bright crimson hair that was trying to be held back with a clip. I could not see her clearly though since she was looking at her lap. I assumed she was Princess Marigold of Aurum. Before I could move on to the next girl everyone stopped what they were doing. The Prince had arrived. He walked to the head of the table and stood behind the empty chair. The girl to his right got up first.

"Good morning Crown Prince Chadwick," she said curtsying.

"Good morning Princess Lila," he answered bowing. Then the girl to her right, Lady Vivienne, stood up and curtsied. He answered the some way. Princess Margaret of Terras followed Lady Vivienne. Princess Margret was very tall with golden brown skin, brown eyes, and wavy black hair. Lady Autumn of Nichen followed Princess Margaret. She was dressed in a burnt orange gown with complemented her stormy gray eyes, fair complexion, and chestnut brown hair. Lady Marisa of Dons followed Lady Autumn. I could tell I would not like her as soon as she spoke. Her high winy voice attempted to feign innocence but it really just brought on annoyance. She gave the Prince a flirty smile but I am sure he did not see it. Her chest was so indecently exposed he probably could not torn his eyes from it. Maybe she should not have used all the fabric on the ridiculously long train the dress had. When she sat down the table was silent. I looked around and then realized that it was my turn.

"Hello," I said my voice shaky. I got up slowly and curtsied clumsily. "Good morning Prince Chadwick." I looked right into his blue eyes trying to be confident. The Prince stayed silent, his eyes studying me.

Prince Chadwick was surprising ordinary. He had dirty blond hair and dull brown eyes. His nose was much too large for his face, as were his ears. It was not that he was unattractive I just had expected more from Faylinn's most sought after bachelor.

"I am most sorry for your loss," Prince Chadwick said bowing. It took me a moment to realize what he was speaking about. Then he smiled at me shyly and unlike Lady Marisa I knew that I would like him right away. You can learn a lot from a person's smile, Chris' boasted that he was confident and caring and Ben's said that he was an optimist. I smiled back cautiously, lengthening our intimate moment.

"Pardon, Prince Chadwick, but you have not introduced this young woman to the rest of us," Lady Marisa called.

"You are quite right," Prince Chadwick replied, faint irritation noticeable in his voice. "May I please introduce Lady Jacqueline of Talia," he said to all of his guests." She has traveled a long way from Nerida, and the kingdom of Faylinn is very pleased to have her here." After giving them a small curtsy I sat down. Finally Princess Marigold of Aurum said her greeting and breakfast began.

"You have quite an appetite," Prince Chadwick said to me once the conversation of the weather had turned stale. I looked down at my nearly empty place and realized that no one else was eating quite as heartily.

"My journey here was very long and full of very bad food." He chuckled.

"I have heard your head chief makes the very best lobster tails." I stayed quiet for a moment going over the many things I had learned about Nerida in my head. Lobster tails were one of Nerida's delicacies. I then nodded.

"I have heard it is quite beautiful," Princess Marigold said more to herself then the Prince.

"Yes," I merely stated. Then everyone turned back to their meals.

"What are we to do today?" Lady Autumn asked Prince Chadwick after a while. He sighed, the dark circles under his eyes noticeable. It must be hard entertaining seven different women who are all fighting for your attention.

"I regret to inform you, Lady Autumn, that you will have to go on to your activates without me." A chorus of protestations was heard. "Do not fret. I am sure my mother has a wonderful day planed for you all, and I promise to join you occasionally." With that the discussion was closed.

After we all had finished eating, well, I had finished eating, the rest of the girls had finished nibbling at their food, the Prince took his leave. As soon as he was gone the atmosphere became hostile. This really was a competition to these girls.

Thankfully our handmaids all appeared at the same time and we all got up to leave. It seemed that the ladies were in the west wing of the house and the princesses were in the east. I, for some reason, was with the princesses. Delilah later explained it was because I had taken Princess Olivia's room. I wish I could tell that to the ladies that had looked at me with resentment and to the princesses that had looked at me with scorn. All I wanted to do for the rest of the day was relax in my room. It was taxing being a Lady, having to always be charming and regal. I was mentally exhausted from it all.

Unfortunately there was a knock at my door as soon as I sat down in one of the lavish chairs in the sitting area of my room. I got up, making a face at Astra as I made my way to the door.

"Oh, hello Lady Jacqueline," Prince Chadwick said surprised.

"Hello," I answered, not sure what to say. We watched each other awkwardly before I decided to speak again. "Is there, um, anything I can help you with?"

"Actually I was wondering if you might wish to accompany me on a walk of the grounds." A door down the hall opened tentatively. It was Princess Margaret of Terras.

"Prince Chadwick, what brings you?" she asked waltzing up to him. I could not help rolling my eyes.

"I was speaking to Lady Jacqueline," he answered rather harshly. The Princess looked taken aback. Still she would not relent.

"I heard you say something about a walk of the grounds, I would love to accompany you Prince Chadwick."

"Very well," he said finally.

"And you Lady Jacqueline, I would be most pleased if you came."

"Of course," I answered all the while wishing I could just stay in my room. When I re-entered the room to "freshen up" as the Prince had offered, Astra greeted me with a sly smile.

"You!" Was all I said.

"It's all part of the plan," Astra explained laughing.

* * *

Hey, everyone! I know I took forever to update sorry. Hope you all are having a great summer, mine has been busier then the school year. I hope you liked this chapter. NOW, PLEASE tell me what you thought of all the new characters. I especially want to hear about what you think of Prince Chadwick, I am not sure if I like him yet, that is why your opinion is so important. So Happy Reading and Please Please Pretty Please Review or leave me a PM. ~Iris Lily


	12. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

By the time Prince Chadwick, Princess Margaret, and I had walked for a quarter of an hour, we had acquired more people than we had left with. There was of course a chaperon, a messenger who said it was urgent the Prince hear his news, an official who, after excessively apologizing, told Prince Chadwick that there were some discrepancies containing the bill advisers had just written up, and a throng of servants and such that needed to speak to the Prince.

"Crown Prince Chadwick!" someone called. We all spun around. I prayed it was someone who needed him immediately because my feet were starting to hurt. But no, no such luck. Instead Lady Marissa appeared from behind a rose bush. "I was just admiring your beautiful roses when I saw you coming through the way. Imagine my delight in having caught such wonderful companions," she explained. The Prince blushed and I looked at him with a bewildered expression. Could he not hear the acidic sweetness in her voice?

"You are most welcome to accompany us Lady Marissa," he said as a reply. She nodded gathering up her massive skirts. If I thought the dress was hideous when I had first seen it I was in for a surprise now. The pink bodice faded into a more ghastly shade of pink and the train was even longer then I had imagined. Uh, I shuttered.

"Are you cold Lady Jacqueline?" Prince Chadwick asked.

"No, I am quite alright." He smiled secretively.

I did not talk much, which is quite rare for me, but anytime I said or did something, Prince Chadwick was on it. It actually was starting to become rather annoying.

Now Lady Marissa, she can talk. In all honesty I have no idea what she was babbling about. All I know is that she never shut up. Princess Margaret hung on her every word and it was evident Prince Chadwick found her very attractive or maybe he could not help himself from staring. Let me let you in on a little secret about Lady Marissa. After living with Alison, I know a stuffed corset when I see one. That is all I am going to say.

"You have been quiet Lady Jacqueline, is all well?" Prince Chadwick asked, interrupting Lady Marissa. Perhaps it was the inquisitive and caring gleam in his eyes but for that moment I saw Chris smiling at me. It passed and I focused in on the present. In the seconds that followed I made a silent promise to myself. I would get Astra back to her home and when I myself got home, I would do what I had wished on her to do. I would no longer be my step-family's servant. A fresh smile on my face and a goal to complete, I turned to Prince Chadwick.

"Thank you for inquiring but I am well. So tell me Prince Chadwick, what do you like to do?" I asked him stealing Chris' question. He looked confused as I probably did when asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked after awhile. I could feel him focusing in on me causing all the other people with us to disappear. He ran one of his large hands through his hair and the crown that sat there wobbled. I chuckled when the embarrassed look appeared. The crown now sat crooked.

"May I?" I asked quietly so that only he could hear. He nodded and lowered his head. Balancing on my toes I straightened the crown. "Do not think you can be exonerated from my question so quickly," I said as he straightened.

"Oh no, Lady Jacqueline, I would never think that."

"So, what do you do for fun?" He gave me a blank look. "In your free time." I added.

"I am sure the Crown Prince rarely has free time." Princess Margaret interjected, laughing to herself. However, her voice could not go through the barrier Prince Chadwick and I had put up around ourselves.

"I like to ride in my free time." He nodded, seeming to convince himself of this. "Do you enjoy horses?" I wanted to say I had never ridden one but then stopped myself.

"Yes. When I was younger I used to ride to the edge of my estate and look over the gate. If I strained my eyes I could see the ocean." I finished in a melancholy tone. Lies! I had never seen the ocean.

"Oh yes. The Neridan Sea is legendary for its beauty." I nodded. Telling more lies I had soon developed a story of my childhood in Nerida. Prince Chadwick and I walked in a haze and we very quickly arrived back at my quarters.

Lady Marissa excused herself and turned hurriedly to the west wing, her young handmaid behind her. We then stopped at Princess Margaret's door and left her and her lady-in-waiting. Prince Chadwick and I then finally arrived at my door, the chaperon on our heels. "It has been a pleasure speaking with you Lady Jacqueline. I most enjoyed your company." He took my hand and lightly kissed it.

"And I as well," I answered my thoughts in a jumble. He then left me with a warm smile. I stood outside my door for a moment before opening it. Here I must be honest with you, I actually felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart in my throat. But I am sure it was just nerves. I mean imagine being in a foreign place that is a complete contrast to your normal residence. I think that I was simply overwhelmed by it all.

So I opened the door, expecting to see Astra sitting lazily. But instead I am greeted by total mayhem. It seemed that Sir Lawrence and Blue Jay have arrived.

Sir Lawrence was chasing Blue Jay around the room. They were both covered in what appeared as a soft winter's snow.

"What is going on?" I asked my voice low. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"You are back," Astra answered from her position in the middle of the floor. I noticed she too was covered in the mysterious white substance. I rolled my eyes, the real Bella seeping through Lady Jacqueline's dignified manner.

"Yes" I answered rather sarcastically.

"How was your walk?" She asked knowingly.

"Lovely. Astra, what is going on?"

"Flour." Blue Jay said, flying to me. I wrinkled my nose confused.

"What? Where were you? You know forget all my questions we just have to clean this up before someone discovers my room like this." The room was in upheaval.

"It is flour, my lady, from the kitchen," Sir Lawrence said, his calm voice not matching his aggressive stance. "I just might murder this little bird that Astra is so fond of."

"Who you calling little, _mouse_?" Blue Jay answered from her present perch on a post of my bed.

"Uh!" Sir Lawrence jumped up and down, his sword waving in the air. "You get down from there madam and fight an honest fight."

"No one is fighting," I said.

"I am most sorry Isabella for you have been nothing but kind to me but I cannot honor that. We went to the kitchen following the scent of freshly-baked bread and this bird, she flies overhead and knocks down a bag of flour. All over me!"

"It was an accident," Blue Jay called from the ceiling. I rubbed my temples and felt very much like an overwhelmed mother with two misbehaving children.

"And then she has the audacity to taunt me., He huffed and took a deep breath, air filling his cheeks. I could not help but laugh.

"It was funny," Blue Jay said. "Thank the lord Astra was there to help us."

"I was with Delilah," Astra intermitted. "So then we make a sport of it, throwing flour on each other." I shook my head. "Sir Lawrence got the heaviest load and then Chef Victor chased us out with a spoon in his hand." We are all laughing now. I am enjoying the moment with my closet friends. I walk over to Astra and lay down on the flour covered floor.

******

It seemed one morning as Lady Jacqueline could make me forget who I am. I have never met the girl, so why should I pretend to be her. I was going to win the Prince's heart by simply being Bella. This palace had no idea what it has coming.

We rolled around in the flour for what seems like much too short a time when I hear a faint tap at the door. Astra got up to open it and a small girl of about seven stood in the doorway.

"Pardon," she curtsied. "I simply wished to inform you that lunch will be in an hour's time in the west dining room."

"An hour?" I asked once she was gone. "We just ate."

"We are noble. What else is there to do?" Astra reminded me.

"Okay guys come on. I am sure Delilah will be here any minute. Do you think I will have to change again?" Astra nodded and we are both stared at my flour covered dress. "It can become a new style." With that I twirled around. What followed was another round of laughter.

******

"Please stay in my room," I said to Sir Lawrence and Blue Jay before Astra and I left. After the announcement of lunch, Astra went in search of something to clean with and returned with a rag and a mop. It seems that I am always cleaning something or another. That done and still no sign of Delilah, I dressed casually in a deep purple gown, one of Alison's that I had always personally envied. My hair was let loose and my shoes clicked against the cool floor with every step.

It took quite a while to find the west dining room and I was glad to have Astra with me. Again I thought of Delilah. Where was she? But alas Astra and I finally entered the dining room. It was rather large and bare with a rectangular table pushed up against the wall. But I only grasped those details; my eyes immediately went to the ceiling.

The ceiling dipped towards me and away from me in an alternate pattern. It made me feel like I was looking up at the ocean and the dips were majestic waves. The artist was defiantly trying to capture this because it was dyed a sea blue-green. The mural also included sea nymphs and mermaids, fish and crustaceans; all in all the affect was breathtaking. I studied it, Astra's gaze following my own.

BOOM! The loud sound filled the room. I whirled around but it was too late. Astra ran to the where the noise had come from. It was the sound of the huge solid oak door –the only entrance and exit to the dining room– closing shut. She pushed on the door but it was no use.

"I do not think we can get it open Astra," I told her, walking towards the door. She shook her head.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know," I answered pouting angrily. Someone had shut the door on Astra and I, of that much I was certain. There was no way it could have closed on its own. How could I have been so stupid? I rolled my eyes frustrated. Astra took to banging on the door with her fists but I could tell by the time the noise reached the other side, it would be barely audible. "Can you try a spell?" I asked the star. She closed her eyes and walked to the other end of the dining hall, deep concentration evident on her face. Every so often she would look up and sigh heavily, noticing the door was still closed. Astra went on like this for a half of an hour before finally walking back to the heavy door and me.

"It's not working. I do not know what to do. The other times were so easy; I just had to imagine what I wanted. But now, it's not working," she explained looking close to tears.

"It is okay Astra," I cooed, remembering how young she was. The next couple of hours passed slowly. At first I hoped someone would wander into the room, but then I realized its bareness probably meant no one usually spent time in here. Slumping against the door I looked around the room. Without I could see dusk was setting. The window! I thought jumping up from my position. I walked to it. It was an old looking thing, circular in shape, and just the right size for someone to crawl out of. I could see two brass iron rods behind the glass that ran adjacently. "I think I have an idea." I said more to myself then Astra. Staring at the glass I realized it was much too thick to break through and nothing in the room could help me. I sighed and backed away from the window, going back to my previous position.

Several more hours were passed banging on the door and window. I am sure people were starting to worry about us. Astra curled into a ball next to me; she looked as drained as when I had first met her. Her fists were clenched and I reached out to stroke her hair. Suddenly she shut up, her eyes as golden as the polished metal. She whispered something softly in a language I could not understand. Then she fell back in a faint.

I was so focused on her that I did not notice the change in the room, the electricity that filled it. It was gone in a flash that left me believing I imagined it. But another look at the window confirmed that I had not. The glass looked opaque. I walked towards it, my hand outstretched. The ground under foot wiggled as I moved. I jumped testing out the once hardwood floor. It shook more violently. As I landed my second jump a hole formed in the middle of the base. The floor seemed to incline towards the hole. I could not see where the hole opened to. Deciding to take a chance I put the then semi-conscience Astra under my air and jumped out of the west dining room.

* * *

Ello readers! Thanks for reading this newest chapter of Broken Glass I hope you liked it. I brought Sir Lawrence and Blue Jay back because I love them, you got some Chadwick and Bella action, and a whole new chapter! Is there anyone you want to see more of? I am so excited about this story and I hope you are too. This story is going to be quite different from your average Cinderella story, even more so then I had previously had in mind. Please review with your critiques and comments, or just to say you like the story. They mean so much to me. Chapter 13 almost done. With love ~Iris Lily~


	13. The Prince and Maid Meet

**The Prince and the Maid Meet**

The landing was not as graceful as I imagined. Astra and I had not made it out of the dreadful room but were instead stuck in the floor boards. I moved around, my arms groping for anything to help push us out. The floor was slimy on my hands. I tried to use this to my advantage and wiggled to and fro, trying to pass through the hole. With a gulping sound the floor released us and we finally fell out of the room.

I was happy to have fallen on something as solid as cobblestone. Patting it with my hands, I took a deep breath. I laid on the cool stone until I heard the soundS of beams straining. I grabbed Astra by the collar and tried to get as far away from the perimeter of the dining hall as possible. Catching my breath once more, I heard and then saw the room slip away from the beams. The only thing that stayed was the wall on which the door was located. Wooden beams were what remained of the other three walls and the floor was nonexistent save for four planks. Astra looked up, awakened by the peculiar noise. She smiled faintly, her golden eyes much cooled before collapsing once again.

I had no idea where we had landed. It was dark and the moon, which I could see now, was the only thing that provided a faint light. We had been lucky that I was able to get away from the disaster zone so quickly. The floor and walls had landed with a soft thump, meanwhile the table came down with the sound of broken glass. I was glad to see the beautiful ceiling was still intact. At my feet sat the mess of it all.

My eyes grew accustomed to the darkness and I was able to make out two walls, one to my left and the other to my right. The walls were made out of the same cobblestones as the floor. Looking behind me, I could not see any other walls. That had to mean we were in some type of tunnel.

"Astra," I said nudging her. All I got as a reply was a soft moan. Her eyes were closed now. "Astra," I tried again, this time pushing her a little more forcefully.

"Mhm," she said. I put my arms under her, pushing her up so that she rested against me.

"How are you?" Her eyes fluttered open lazily. She turned her head around to face me.

"Tired."

"I know," I answered. We sat for a moment in silence all the while knowing that we had to find a way out of here. "Come Astra, let's start moving." She nodded. I helped her up and we struggled ahead. I decided to go away from the remains of the west dining room, the direction I vaguely remembered the exit to the palace was. Well one of them at least.

We walked in silence. After an immeasurable amount of time, I saw the faint glow of a flame. I pressed on, hoping filling me. Finally, a heavy door came into view. Two torches stood on either side of the door and I could now see that unlit torches lined the tunnel's walls. Quickening my pace, I prayed that the door would open. I reached it and pushed the latch. The door opened fluidly and I almost cheered. We were now in what I presumed were servants quarters. Slowly we made our way out of that too and finally waltzed into the open cool night.

******

After making it out of the palace we had walked to Bell Post Office, where Lily was anxiously awaiting us. Looking at Astra, I could tell she was drained. All of her former color was gone: her hair had lost its golden shine, her eyes were now a dull brown, and her normally tan skin was a sickly pallor.

It was ten o'clock when we arrived at the manor and I was exhausted. "Bella," Lily said, pulling back the curtain to my room. It was a sharp contrast to my suite in the palace. "I heard a carriage pulling up."

"My step-mother," I stated simply.

"I will stay with her," Lily answered motioning towards Astra and taking a seat on the other side of the small bed. I quickly changed out of Alison's now soiled dress. Pulling my hair into a tight bun, I nearly ran into Madison in the kitchen.

"There you are," she said, "my mother requests you." I nodded. "There are several parcels in the foyer, bring them to the attic. Oh, and can you scrounge something up for me to eat, I am dreadful hungry." She smiled wickedly before walking out of the room. I prepared a plate of small cakes drizzled with honey for the little wrench. It was hard balancing the plate and packages but I made it to the attic, where Madame and her two daughters were seated on a chaise lounge.

"You requested me step-mother."

"Yes," she said languidly. "I need you up early tomorrow; the girls have an event in the palace." Damn, I inwardly cursed. The Queen's breakfast was tomorrow. "I want a light breakfast ready before dawn, their hair and makeup most be done, and your chores, I want them finished by tomorrow morning or else." She narrowed her eyes at me. I bowed my head and turned to leave the room. "Oh and Bella,"

"Yes step-mother," I answered preparing for the worst. She got up from her comfortable seat and walked to one of the overstuffed wardrobes. I fought off the feeling of dread that was overwhelming me. She knew I took the dresses. I was officially dead. To my surprise she opened it and pulled out a gown, no, correction, my gown.

"I found this in your room," she said questioningly. "Do you know of it?" I nodded, my eyes boldly in hers. "Well, since you will not be attending the ball I have decided to dispose of it." I nodded again. Great, now I had nothing to wear to the ball.

"And bring more of these," Madison said, stuffing the last cake into her mouth.

"Of course," I answered and stole out of the room.

******

I would like to lie to you and say that I slept a little that night but the truth is I cleaned until dawn. Slaving away like the pathetic girl, I, Isabella Ashen, was. My nails were back in there disgusting manner, my hair was filled with dust, my stomach grumbled for food, but still I worked on. My heart was lifted when I finally entered my room in the early morning, seeing Astra looking better.

"Hey," I said. Lily had fallen asleep next to her.

"Hello," came the reply in that musical voice.

"What happened Astra?" She smiled.

"Well, in my world there is a fairytale," I gave her a curious glance and she giggled. "It is what the humans call them. Bedtimes stories about other worlds most are about this world actually. Tales of fantastic creatures, of princes and princesses, love and adventure. A popular fairytale in my world is about a house where everything is made out of the most delicious sweets. Two children wander upon the house. Imagine there amazement when they discover it is made out of candy. So they start eating and when the Madame of this house uncovers them, she locks them up in one of the rooms. The Madame does not like candy, she likes to eat little children, so she begins to prepare a cauldron to boil them in. But alas, the children soon discover the room they are locked in is made of sweets. So they chew their way out and escape into the main room where the Madame is. The eldest sneaks up behind her and pushing her into the cauldron."

"That is a little scary for a children's story." Astra laughed. "You turned the room into candy," I added, finally comprehending.

"Marshmallow floors and gum drop walls complete with sugar pane windows." Through my own window I can see the sun rising.

"I have to get the witches ready," I said after awhile. The star laughed again.

"And then I have to get you ready." I smiled and realized that I was going to miss her.

******

"Miss Madison and Miss Alison Ashen," the herald announced. The breakfast was just beginning. Prince Chadwick and his visiting princesses and ladies had yet to arrive. I am supposed to be one of them, I thought, standing behind my two charges for the day.

In the early morning I had attended to Alison and Madison, dressing them for this occasion. The two girls were dressed in matching garb. Madison in a simply appalling shade of pink and Alison in a similarly appalling shade of green. The two dresses were both the same style, a boat neck, which looked horrible on Madison, a tight waist, which happened to look loose on sickly Alison, and an erupting skirt made entirely of variously layers of tulle. Madison's hair was wild and loose, only held back by a burette, well actually, a huge feather that was manipulated into hold back a small section of her hair. Alison's was in a tight bun, so tight that the skin on her face looked stretched back, her mouth made into a scary smile. After I had applied their final layer of makeup, which I cannot be blamed for, they coached me the entire way through, Alison whined to her mother about how all the other girls that would attend had hand maids. So that is how I was forced into becoming their personal slave for the day. Just lovely.

It was actually a good thing that ugly step-sisters one and two had decided to drag me along to the breakfast I soon came to realize. At least now I would not have to worry about them noticing me.

I rest assured that Astra, now seventy-five percent bettered, was going to be returning to the palace soon. She would tell them that I had a terrible headache and would not be attending the breakfast. So, all I had to do was stay out of the Prince's sight, which would be easy enough. I could just hide in one of the girls dresses.

Two trumpeters walked out into the garden. The herald stomped his staff twice.

"Announcing the royal guests of the palace," the trumpets blazed, signaling for the people to stand. "Lady Marissa of Dons, Lady Autumn of Nichen, Lady Vivienne of Faris, and Lady Jacqueline of Talia." The ladies walked out accordingly, well except me of course. They stood at a long table similar to the one we had breakfasted at. Smaller round tables were positioned around this long table. "Princess Margaret of Terris, Princess Lila of Ager, and Princess Marigold of Aurum," the herald continued while the princesses entered, "our own reverend Crown Prince Chadwick, son of King Leopard II, and his mother, Queen Evangeline." The two strolled into the garden with grace and dignity. Prince Chadwick looked dashing in his Royal Militant uniform while the Queen wore a deep blue gown and a soft tote jacket.

The guests remained standing as the Queen began a speech of thanks. I tuned out, wanting very much to eat a scone that Alison had left on her plate. When she had finished, everyone was seated, and breakfast began. The Crown Prince was surprisingly quiet during the whole affair. I had a good view of him from my standing position. He stared down at his plate, not really eating much of the food. When he and his mother finished, they stood and took a seat on two thrones that had been placed in the garden. The thrones were both made of gold with a blue cushion on the seat. Small jewels encircled the handles.

"Let us go." Alison told her mother, almost jumping out of her seat.

"Wait darling, we will go soon enough." They were so many girls, probably around thirty in total that made their way up to the thrones to greet the Crown Prince and Queen. But I am sure Madison and Alison made the most lasting impression.

"Miss Madison Ashen, Miss Alison Ashen, and their mother, the wife of the late merchant Gregory Ashen, Madame Regina Ashen," the herald announced, looking rather bored. I smiled at the man who appeared to be in his mid forties and wondered how he remembered all these names.

Crown Prince Chadwick took each of their hands, laying a soft kiss on their knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Crown Prince Chadwick," Madison said sweeping into a deep curtsy. She swayed unsteadily and grabbed her mother's elbow to keep from toppling over.

"Good morning Crown Prince Chadwick," Alison quickly said trying to direct the attention away from her sister with an equally unsuccessful curtsy. It seemed the gown weighed too much for her frail body. I could not help but laugh out loud at the sight of the two of them stuck in their curtsies. Suddenly Prince Chadwick's bored expression lightened as he looked up at me.

"It is nice to meet you all," he said staring into my eyes. I smiled shyly before lowering my glance. As I soon as I did, recognition flashed through his face. By this time the girls had finished greeting the Queen. The herald tried to direct them away from the royal pair but they would not budge.

"Chadwick," Queen Evangeline said in a soft tone. The Prince finally directed his eyes away from mine.

"Yes," he answered, "I am sorry but you look very familiar," he told me after composing himself.

"Oh no, I am sure that is merely coincidence. Bella is my girls' maid," my step-mother tried.

"Bella," he repeated infatuated. The Queen looked at her son with a puzzled expression. Then it finally donned on me that this probably had to do with Astra's spell the day we arrived. She had told me that the Prince would be extremely interested in me. Or maybe Prince Chadwick realized that I and the Lady Jacqueline staying in his palace shared the same face.

There was an awkward moment of silence. The herald then insisted that the Crown Prince and Queen move on to the next girl. I walked away from the Prince, deep into my own thoughts when suddenly I saw a flash of red hair. I looked more closely and was able to make out two figures near the door of the palace. One was entirely dressed in black while the other had a huge puff of red hair and was dressed in a lilac gown. Prince Marigold of Aurum I mused. She was almost completely concealed by a pillar, but for a moment I saw a flash of her face. What it read was terror. I quickly walked away my step-family but by the time I reached the glass doors the two were gone. The doors led into a great corridor which then emptied to the palace front hall.

Walking more slowly now, I realized the grand hallway had several small hallways that flowed out of it, like tributaries to a river. I choice the first one I saw and walked down it, glancing at the numerous doors and passages. The walls were all adorned with portraits and trinkets. I walked on until I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing?" it asked. I turned around swiftly. Princess Marigold of Aurum looked me up and down. Her face now showed a very smug expression. Maybe I had seen wrongly? "What are you doing here?" she repeated looking annoyed.

"I…" I stumbled. "I just wanted to see the palace." I finished in a small voice. The little princess looked surprisingly threatening. I had this horrible feeling that something was not right.

"Hum. Well I would be careful. A girl disappeared light night," she said rather indifferently.

"What do you mean?" I asked startled.

"A visiting lady and her maid. The palace guards are looking everywhere for her, and several servants say they heard muffled screams coming from …"

"From where?" She smirked.

"A dining room in the west wing. There was an accident. The entire room collapsed. The palace is rather old and in need of repair. It's a shame, such a beautiful building, the Aurums would have never let it fall into this type of condition." I nodded not knowing what to say.

"Just be careful," Princess Marigold repeated. Her expression showing that I should be careful of her. I smiled warily.

"Well, I must be going," I said walking towards her. As I passed her cold hand touched my elbow.

"Goodbye," she whispered quietly. When I reached the end of the hallway, I turned back, but she was gone. Probably went into one of the rooms, but I knew none of them were hers. The way she said goodbye, she seemed almost afraid. And her hands were so cold and moist. What was going on? What was she doing here? I tried to retrace my steps back to the garden, but once I had walked a few paces, I heard a muffled noise. Glancing over my shoulder, I felt chilled to the bone.

Breath Bella, I told myself. You are worrying yourself for no good reason. I would see Princess Marigold this afternoon when I returned to the palace as Lady Jacqueline. I could not help but think about what had happened in the west dining room. Who had locked the door? Had Astra returned with the excuse about how gone into town and decided to stay at an inn last night. Once I walked back into the warm sunshine my mood instantly lightened, and I could not help but notice that the Prince had his eyes on me as I retook my place behind my step-family.

* * *

Hello readers! I know I have not updated in a long time, sorry. I have had this chapter finished for awhile. So I am not suffering from a case of writers block but too many ideas, I know where I want to go with this but I do know exactly how I am going to get there, and you poor readers are along for the ride. I hope it has been ok so far. Please tell me what you think, reviews are much appreciated. Xoxo ~Iris Lily~


	14. A Tangled Web of Lies

**A Tangled Web of Lies**

"Did you see him look at me, he is completely enthralled," Madison shrieked.

"Ugh," Alison snorted, making the most unladylike sound. "You must be joking. I can tell he is love with me. Right Mama?"

"Of course darling," Madame was saying. "I will be flabbergasted if he does not choose one of you to be his wife." I almost laughed in their faces. Fact number 7: My ugly step-sisters honestly believed they had a chance with Crown Prince Chadwick.

"Madame," I said. Everyone turned to me. "I will not be accompanying you back home."

"Do whatever you like Isabella. You will have to walk home," my step-mother said with a mixed look of indifference and annoyance.

"Of course." I watched while they were assisted into the carriage. As the cab drove off, I waved goodbye, a smile on my face. I should have gone to Lily's then, to get ready to return to the palace, but I decided being Lady Jacqueline could wait. Instead, I wandered around the gorgeous city. I walked in no particular direction but soon was in front of Leo's Bakery.

"Welcome to Leo's!" someone called as a bell hanging from the door I had opened dinged. It was early afternoon so the place was just recovering from the breakfast crowd. People sat at tables surrounded by oversized chairs. Waiters dressed in white and black balanced trays of something with a tantalizing smell. I sat down at one of the chairs in the corner of the store, enjoying the cozy atmosphere.

"What can I get for you?" a waiter asked after I had settled in.

"Anything with chocolate," I said, feeling too lazy to even ask for the menu she had in her hand. As she turned to leave I blurted, "Is Chris here by any chance?" She smiled knowingly.

"Yes, he is working today." She looked like she wanted to say more but then thought better of it. Likewise, I just grinned back at her. A little while later Chris brought out a cake overflowing with melted chocolate.

"For you my lady," Chris proclaimed, bowing mockingly.

"Why thank you good sir," I answered in the same tone. He sat down next to me as I begun to munch on my cake.

"How are you Bella?"

"I'm fine."

"And how is everything… working out?" I laughed at his expression.

"Uh, I would tell you if I actually had an idea on how it should be working out." He gave me his amazing smile. "It is very peculiar," I added as an afterthought.

"Like a completely different world."

"Exactly."

"Can I ask you something Bella?" I nodded, my mouth full, "What have you gotten yourself into?" Here he lowered his voice. "Impersonating someone, you can get into a lot of trouble and for what, a chance to play princess."

"You do not understand," was all I said.

"I guess I misread you." He got up from the seat, still speaking low. "I helped you because it seemed like you needed me, but you won't even tell me what this is about. I am just worried about you Bella. Life in the palace is not some fairytale." We were both quiet then, immersed in our own thoughts.

"What did you say?" I asked after awhile. Chris looked aggravated. "Something about fairytales?"

"Yes… so?"

"Where did you learn that? It is a human word." His eyes clouded.

"I do not know Bell, from the guys I guess," he answered with a shrug. It was too late, the gears in my mind had begun to churn.

"You say you are a Hoodlum, and go with that when it is convenient to you."

"I am a Hoodlum."

"The nephew of Robin Hood huh?"

"What exactly are you implying?"

"You are not being honest with me either Chris. Something just doesn't seem right."

"I have to get back to work," he said, making it clear that our conversation was over.

******

"Who does he think he is?" I asked Astra. She was laying on my plush bed while I was seated on the floor. I had not seen anyone except Ms. Rey. I had told the housekeeper that I was feeling better having recovered from my morning headache and had gotten lost taking a walk in the gardens. There was a knock at the door. I took Astra's place while she went to open it. The guest greeted Astra with a curtsey and I soon realized it was Delilah.

"Hello," she said. Delilah was just the cheery type of person I wanted to see. "It is so wonderful to see you both safe and sound. There was quite an uproar here last night and then to add to the confusion, my charges could not be found." She put her hand to her forehand dramatically.

"What happened?" I asked. That was all the impetus she needed.

"The entire west dining room collapsed onto the servant's tunnel. Experts have been in and out since last night and no one can explain what happened. The servant's tunnel was searched for any clues and cleaned, which delayed everything." This was the end of the official story. "But I heard that some of the young kitchen girls heard screams coming from the tunnel. One even said the door was half open when she awoke this morning. And then you two, everyone said you were missing. They were worried you might have gotten hurt. No one had seen you since breakfast, and when I knocked to inform you where lunch would be held, you were not here."

"I thought someone was sent to tell me about lunch. A girl said it was in the west dining room," I said before Astra could stop me. Delilah gave a small gasp.

"A girl? No, I was supposed to do that. No one goes into the west dining room anyway. You were there?"

"But when we discovered no one there Lady Jacqueline did not want to return to her rooms," Astra saved.

"Ah," was all Delilah said. "I am just glad you are well." Astra and I shared a meaningful glance. "If you need anything please just send for me Lady Jacqueline," she finished before giving me a small curtsy and leaving.

******

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my room. It seemed that my days as Lady Jacqueline were coming to an end, and what did I have to show for it? A near death experience perhaps, but was Prince Chadwick anywhere near falling in love with me? I groaned with frustration. Sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace, I realized I was out of ideas.

"Astra?" I asked suddenly. She was stretched out in front of the fire.

"Yes," she said, not bothering to turn to me.

"Where is Sir Lawrence and Blue Jay? I have not seen them since last night."

"Nor I. Do not worry about it they have to be around here somewhere."

"I guess," I answered, falling back into the chair. Something just did not feel right. I had not shaken this feeling of foreboding since my encounter with Princess Marigold this morning. "I will be back," I resolved. Astra began to sit up. "No, stay here, I won't be long." With that I strode purposely to the door and out of the room. I turned to the right and walked a few paces, passing Princess Margaret's door. A few doors down, I was in front of Princess Marigold's room. I lifted my fist and knocked tentatively. Inside nothing stirred. Taking a gulp of air, I pushed open the door and rushed inside.

It was very warm and humid, which made the air in the room a thick haze. I walked further inside. It was very much like my own except it gave me a feeling I could not quite place. Suddenly I felt that I was not alone. I scanned the room, my heart quickening in my chest. Finally my eyes darted to the floor, where right at the foot of the bed laid a cat. It studied me. I walked towards it. Something was drawing me to the all white cat with startling black eyes.

I knelt down beside it and stroked its fur. What was I doing? I did not break into Princess Marigold's room to pet her cat. The cat meowed. Then, suddenly, its attitude changed from indifferent to psychotic. It jumped up on the bed and began clawing until I thought it might tear a hole in the bedspread.

"Chloë," a rich voice called. I quickly laid flat on the floor and pushed myself under the bed. "Chloë!" The footsteps came closer. The cat, Chloë, jumped off the mattress and landed right near me. The woman muttered something under her breath. I listened to her words but they made no sense to me. As I tried to focus on finding a way out of my present predicament, Chloë began to grow. She stretched out to a length thrice her size. Her paws developed into hands and her feet did likewise. The white hair soon turned into long almost transparent locks. I would have put a hand over my mouth to keep from gasping, but I could not move. "Fix my hair," the woman said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Chloë nodded and set to work.

The woman idly chatted while her hair was being done. I tuned out her dull words and wondered where Princess Marigold could possibly be. "I cannot wait to have his heart," the woman said. Her morbid tone frightened me enough to pay heed to what she said next. "Tomorrow night when the clock strikes twelve, it will be mine. No one will be able to stop me." She laughed sinisterly. A few minutes later, it seemed that Chloë had finished. The woman got up and walked to the full length mirror. From where I laid I could see her reflection. She began to transform as Chloë had. It took less than a minute before I was looking at Princess Marigold's snickering face in the mirror.

"Come Chloë," the Princess said. The girl gazed down and I prayed she had not given me away. Princess Marigold clicked her tongue and Chloë obediently followed her out the door. It took me a moment to collect myself before I emerged from under the bed. The room was even warmer now, and I finally placed the atmosphere I had been feeling. It was the feeling of magic; however, it was not like Astra's. This magic felt thicker and wicked. I hurried out of the room and briskly walked to my room, thinking of whom I could possibly tell what I had seen to and more importantly who would believe me. I had scanned through my options and walked straight into a guard that was directly in front of my door.

"Lady Jacqueline," he said coldly. I nodded. "Come with me." Before I could respond he grabbed my hand forcefully.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. He ignored my plea and dragged me to the wall. Pulling a tapestry aside, I saw the faint outline of a door. He pulled opened the latch and I found myself inside the servant's tunnel. The man walked behind me, seeming unfazed as I struggled against his grasp. We finally stopped at a door which he opened.

"Go," said the guard. I walked deeper into the unknown room and shuttered when I heard the door being shut behind me. The room had velvet blue walls and as I got closer I realized it was almost completely filled by a desk behind which sat Queen Evangeline. I curtsied, not understanding why I was here.

"Sit," she said. I obeyed. "Lady Jacqueline, I just received a letter from your father. It was a beautifully written but I am sure you can understand my confusion when he stated that he understands how stubborn sons could be. I then went on to read about how much his daughter was looking forward to visit Faylinn. So then I stopped, put on my glasses, and read that line again. Can you explain 'Lady Jacqueline'?"

"Your Majesty," I began, trying to buy time. Queen Evangeline raised her hand.

"When I learned of this, my advisers had many suggestions on who you are and what to do with you. Miss, you are extremely lucky, I have decided to let you leave with the promise that you will stay away from my family with a warning that you can take to heart. A guard will escort you to your room, now get out." She glanced down then, with an apathy that made it seemed we had been speaking to about the weather. I closed my eyes and then opened them quickly. What had just happened?

"Your Majesty, I …"

"You are pushing your luck girl," Queen Evangeline said without looking up. A guard appeared behind the chair.

"I will lead you to your room to collect your things," he said in a somber voice. Queen Evangeline waved him away with a flick of the wrist. I walked away from her, the guard in front of me. He opened a door that had faded into the velvet walls and swiftly lead me back to my room.

Astra looked up as I entered the room. "I will wait for you here," the guard said. I nodded before closing the door behind me.

"We have a problem," I said.

"So do we," Astra replied.

"Sir Lawrence is missing," Blue Jay sang from her perch on Astra's shoulder. I sighed. "I have not seen since this morning. He left me by saying he could no longer wait for you. He is on a mission to deliver news to the King."

"It is okay. That is what he came to do." Astra looked confused and I realized I had never told her how Sir Lawrence had come to be staying at my manor. Just then there was a swift knock at the door. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't the guard be a tad bit more patient? Today I had been a personal slave to twiddle Dee and twiddle Dumb aka my lovely stepsisters, had been told off by perhaps my only normal friend, seen a crazed witch transform into a princess in front of my very eyes, and had been kicked out the palace by Queen Evangeline herself. "Yes," I said, opening the door with a huff.

"Hello," my visitor answered in a crisp voice. She did not look happy and Marana Bell was the last person I wanted to see angry.

* * *

AN: Hey readers! I am so very very sorry for the long wait. I do not want you to think I have given up on this story because I haven't and I have every intention of finshing it. Thanks for reading and like always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story. ALSO, I reached 50 reviews for this story. If I could I would throw all my reviews a virtual party. Thank so much to all of your comments and criticisim, I really appreciate it. So until next chapter -which I try my hardest to post faster- happy reading ~Iris Lily~


	15. The End?

**The End?**

Ms. Bell walked into the room, leaving me to close the door behind her. She flicked her glaze at Astra before turning back to me. "What in the world were you thinking?" she began, "or were you simply not thinking. I do not even comprehend how you pulled this off Isabella. Imagine my surprise when hearing that Lady Jacqueline and her hand maid are nowhere to be found just a few hours after reading Lord Leonardo of Talia's letter." I walked back a few paces and found the bed. She was not done speaking, that much I could tell, and one thing you do not do is interrupt a Bell during a rampage. I sat down and waited for the Queen's personal secretary to continue. "And then in the morning I see your friend arrive, and she is adding lies upon lies about where you both had been the previous night. When Queen Evangeline read Lord Leonardo's letter, I intervened and made it that you would be free to go. You owe me an explanation Isabella."

"I … don't know how to explain."

"This is what you are going to do. You are going to pack your things, get into the carriage I have arranged for you, and go home. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"You are treading in very serious waters Isabella. You could have been jailed for this. The Queen is shuffling many things right now and I convinced her that you were merely a child and that no one was harmed. I am not going to even ask what happened in the west dining room. You just have to leave as quickly as possible."

"Ms. Bell, something is very wrong is going on here," I interjected. Her statement of no one being harmed brought my thoughts back to Princess Marigold. "I saw something and the dining room, someone is targeting the royalty staying here," I said, my words as jumbled as my thoughts. She lifted her hand, just as the Queen had done.

"I will send someone to help you pack." She walked towards the door. "Goodbye Isabella," she said somberly before opening the door and walking into the hall.

******

The manor was void of any sounds when I entered in late afternoon. "Shall I put them here Miss," the footman asked, motioning to the parlor. I nodded and walked away, Astra following me as I swept through the house.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked.

I sighed. "Queen Evangeline found out that I am not Lady Jacqueline of Talia. She said if I left right away she would not press charges," I explained hurriedly.

"So what happens now?" Her voice was low.

"I don't know Astra. I guess it is over."

"He likes you Bella, I can tell he does. If you just stay with him for a little while longer, I am sure he will ask you to marry him."

"I am not so sure. I mean, look at me, I am not exactly the prime candidate for true love right?" Now she sighed.

"So you are giving up."

"I do not see what else there is to do." I turned to her and wished I hadn't. There were tears welling in her eyes. This sadness did not suit her. "I am tired Astra, let us talk about it later." When I reached my room, I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, content to rest for a little while.

When I awoke, the sun was shining through my flimsy curtain. I stood up and stretched, rejuvenated from my long sleep. Walking into the kitchen, I noticed it was a beautiful day without. Through the back door, I saw Astra sitting near the flower bed, stroking the fur of a dog. She appeared to be speaking to it, and I laughed to myself, hoping it was not a talking animal. I heard the sound of feet overhead.

"Isabella!" my step-mother called. At times I swore she had eyes around the manor. I heard her descending the stairs. "Isabella!" she called again. Now she was walking through the parlor. "There you are." I turned to her, and what a sight she was. My step-mother's hair was done up in curlers, piled high on her head. Her eyes were lined with kohl, making her appear even older, and her cheeks were powdered with rouge. I struggled to hold back a laugh. "Please make the girls something to eat, some grain and fruit perhaps."

"Of course step-mother," I answered, falling back into my routine. She stared at me then, watching as I prepared the grain. "Is there anything else step-mother?"

"I was just thinking that we will have to hire someone once you are gone." I raised my eyebrows in question. "Once the Prince's festivities have passed, you will go live with Lord Cadaver." My jaw dropped and my mood along with it. My step-mother snickered and turned away.

Ugh! I refused to live with that man. I cut the fruit, the knife slamming into the counter. Once I was done I took a deep breath. I probably looked mad. My hair hung in front of my face and I held the knife clutched in a fist. I shook my head, trying to relax, and walked up the stairs to my step-mother's room. Alison and Madison were within and there gowns were stretched out on the bed.

For the rest of the morning I applied their make-up, a very lengthy job. Inwardly, I wondered if Prince Chadwick's ball was a costume party. There were so many feathers, glitter, and sequins. Could they really be wearing all of it?

"I cannot wait to marry," Madison mused to her sister. You will not be finding a suitor in this I wanted to say.

"The ball shall be wonderful, I am sure you will find some foreign dignitary to speak to," Alison answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You do not really think the Prince will be interested in you."

"Of course,"

"Poor sister, you are even madder than I thought." I swallowed a laugh. Poor Prince Chadwick, he did not deserve this, psychopathic girls fighting for his love. I heard a shriek coming from down stairs. That must be the soundtrack of this house.

"Isabellaaaa!" my step-mother hollered.

"Coming!" I put down the rouge I held. "I'll be right back Madison. Don't touch your face." Madison looked startled, nodding like she was noticing me for the first time. I whipped my hands on my dress. It felt surprisingly good to be in my own clothes, and descended the stairs.

"You have a visitor," my step-mother said through her teeth. I walked to the door where Chris stood.

"Hey," he said. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" I closed the door behind me, not turning around to see my step-mother's face. "You were right," he started.

"What?"

"There is something I have been hiding from you. But I cannot tell you yet. Not until tonight." I gave him a bewildered expression. "I will explain. I promise Bella." I nodded slowly and then he kissed me. Taking me into his arms and literally sweeping me off my feet, he pressed his lips to mine. I felt … wonderful. Like everything was in perfect in the world, like being with him made everything right. "You mean so much to me," he whispered in my ear, "I can't explain it."

"You don't have to," I said straightening up. "I feel the same way." He smiled, my smile as I had come to call it, and pushed back a loose strand of my hair. "Meet me tonight."

"At midnight," Chris added.

"I am not going to the ball," I said simply.

"Good, but there is something I most do. At my apartment, you remember where it is right?" he continued once I nodded. "I will explain everything there." He kissed me again, more urgently this time, before bowing with a feigned carefree grin on his face. "Until then my Belle." He stole off then, leaving me at the door with a confused expression on my face. I knocked on the front door once I had collected myself but there was no answer. Sighing, I walked around the house to the back door and re-entered. It would be a long day.

******

Ben cleared his throat and gave me a humorous expression. "Announcing Miss Madison and Alison Ashen," he proclaimed his mouth in a tight smile to keep from laughing. I had finished preparing the beasts, I mean young ladies, several minutes ago and was excited to see my work. Madame descended first. Her hair was curled and she had even more make-up that I had previously mentioned. Her navy blue gown was much too dark for her pallor, making the veins in her arms even more noticeable.

Now Madison's and Alison's gowns were a sight for sore eyes. Madison's gown had a square neck with beading around the collar. The skirt was a crisp eggplant and was so wide that she had to turn sideways to get through the door. Alison's form fitting gown was a mermaid cut. Tonight her tight corset looked particularly uneven. Her gown was the color of vomited oatmeal. With ruffles and feathers around the hem, it was a wonder she could walk. "Beautiful," Ben choked, taking it all in. My step-sisters beamed.

Soon, they were loaded into the carriage, and I mean that literally, it took quite a bit of shoving to get the door to close, and whisked away to the ball. Ben had a job as a cabbie for the evening, so he said his goodbyes soon after. The manor was particularly lonely tonight. Cleaned and polished, and for what, my tired eyes. I sighed and took a seat in the kitchen. I had nothing to do until midnight, when I would meet Chris. Chris, I reminisced smiling. I looked around the silent house, and took a deep breath. I could not come back here. I would not be sold to some horrid man. I was tired, so tired of it all: this house, my step-mother and sisters, even Benjamin's indifference.

A loud knock filled the house. I skulked to the door as the hand pounded against the wood once again. I rolled my eyes and wondered who it could be. My visitor knocked again, making the door shape. "Yes," I said annoyed, pulling the brass handle.

"Hello," a deep male voice called.

"Hello," I repeated my eyes adjusting to the dark night. I had to tilt my head up to grasp the man's face. He was at least twelve feet tall, a runt for the giant world, of medium build with strawberry blond hair and startling gray eyes. "Mitchell?" I asked.

"It is I," Mitchell replied in his booming voice.

"Can we come in Isabella?" a female voice behind him asked.

"Mom?" I questioned. "Yes, of course you can come in." I moved to the side to let Mitchell through. The giant passed through the doorway rather awkwardly and my mother followed behind him. I had not seen the woman in five years. She was quite tall with large dark brown eyes and even darker straight hair.

"Hello Bella," my mother said unsurely. "It is so wonderful to see you."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"The ball," she answered simply. I gave her a bewildered expression. "I work for Lady Katrina of Haste and her household now. She is in Faylinn for Crown Prince Chadwick's ball, so Mitchell and I had the night off." I nodded. "I did not expect anyone to be here.

"So why did you come?" My mother shrugged her shoulders.

"Why aren't you at the ball?" Mitchell boomed.

"My step-mother forbade it."

"That witch, who am I not surprised. We have to fix this," he started. I shook my head violently, preparing to reject Mitchell's elaborate scheme. To refresh your memory Mitchell is the hairdresser my mother ran off with. He is a flamboyant giant with a love for makeovers. "Belle it is the event of year, you most go. I have everything in my carriage." I sighed and my mother chuckled.

Fact number 8: I was going to the ball after all and my mother and her giant were going to help me get there.

* * *

Hi there, I apologize for the long wait and promise a new post by next Sunday, probably sooner. Thanks for sticking by me for 15 CHAPTERS readers!!! Please review and tell me what you thought of this one, yadi yada... Till then, ~Iris Lily~


	16. The Belle of the Ball

**The Belle of the Ball**

I winced as Mitchell pinched my face. Was this really necessary? "Stay still," he muttered under his breath. I sighed, even though I felt relaxed in his sure hands. "Almost done Bella." My mother sat close by, singing under her breath. The soft brush flew across my face and I prayed I would not look like one of my beastly step-sisters'.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Half passed eight." That meant I had three hours to get to the ball, meet the prince, stop crazed Princess Marigold, leave, and meet Chris. I could defiantly do this. Someone entered the room. "Hello," Mitchell said questioningly.

"Hi," Astra sang. I opened my eyes and Mitchell lifted his perfectly sculpted eyebrows with annoyance. "What is going on?" she asked me.

"I am getting Bella ready for the ball," Mitchell answered. "Who are you?"

"Astra," she simply answered. Mitchell gave the odd girl a grin.

"Lovely."

"I have something for you," Astra continued, not noticing his sarcasm. With that she skipped out of the room.

"I am not going to ask Bella," Mitchell said. My mother giggled. "Smile," I did. Ten minutes later, Mitchell was done with my make-up. Looking in the mirror, I was almost unrecognizable. My eyes were outlined by a thin line of emerald green and my eyelids were shadowed with metallic. My cheeks had been brushed with a blushing pink and my lips were covered with shiny gloss.

"You are gorgeous dear," my mother said squeezing my hand. I smiled, pleased. Mitchell was truly an artist.

"I have the perfect gown for you," Mitchell announced. He and my mother disappeared for a moment and I stared at my reflection. When Mitchell reentered, he had a silver dress draped over his arm. "This is one of the gowns Lady Katrina's daughter could not decide on for tonight. Thankfully her numerous trunks are still in my carriage. I think you two are about the same size." He pulled the gown to my body and nodded, obviously pleased with his selection. "Sit."

"Ugh," I said through my teeth. My mother patted my arm, and Mitchell got to work on my hair, his specialty. It seemed like hours before I was finished. My gown was floor length with a short train. It was a-line skirt sparkled like a starry night. The bodice with a sweet heart neckline fit me perfectly. My hair was swept back, with a diamond pin holding it back. It had been sprinkled with glitter.

"A vision," Mitchell whispered. My mother agreed. Astra swept into the room and upon seeing me, dropped what she held in her hands. It landed with a shattering sound.

"Oh no," Astra said, before continuing in a quite different voice. "You look beautiful Isabella. That," she pointed to the floor, "is what we prepared for you: Blue Jay, Sir Lawrence, and I."

"What was it?" I asked. She did not seem too upset.

"Slippers," she answered hurriedly, "We made them for your other gown but they will match nevertheless." Astra closed her eyes and the space around her turned hazy.

"Astra," I warned. She was too focused. Mitchell and my mother shared a puzzled glance. Before our very eyes, the tray Astra had held floated up to her hands. She blinked twice and gave me a small curtsy.

"For you Bella, a gift for your hospitality to us all." She knelt at my feet, "they also might help you along tonight." She pulled back the sheet that covered the shoes, and I gasped. The slippers had a short heel and pointed toe. They appeared to be made out of some clear moving liquid, and as a looked more closely I realized it was glass. As she placed them on my out stretched feet, the glass molded to me like a glove. I smiled at Astra, realizing what she meant about them helping me along. It seemed that these glass slippers were charmed.

"I should go," I said, breaking the awe-filled silence. Mitchell nodded, and helped me down from the torture chair. As I walked to the door, I felt like I was floating on air. Even the cobblestone of the driveway felt like clouds underfoot.

"Goodbye Bella," Astra said once Mitchell and my mother were settled in the cab. "I have a good feeling about tonight."

"I am going to miss you little Stella." I pulled her into a hug, and she sobbed.

"Oh my, I am going to ruin your dress." She whipped her eyes. "Go, go." The door to the carriage opened and I climbed in. As we started to drive away, Astra waved to me. I waved back until she was out of sight.

******

The palace looked gorgeous tonight, like a picture out of a fairytale. Flowers had been molded into a canopy over head, giving the air a sweet nectar taste. Golden light flooded the front hall and the crystal chandelier sparkled more than normal tonight. I took my time taking this in and was all but alone save for a few guards. A small page caught sight of me, and bowed. He beckoned me to follow him. We had only taken a few steps when he stopped.

"Your name Miss," he asked in a raspy tone. When I did not answer he quickly threw open a grand oak door. I walked into the ballroom hesitantly.

The music that had been playing beautifully only moments before faltered, people stopped mid-dance, their hands still outstretched as if clutched around a partner. Everyone turned as the herald stamped his staff on the marble ground. They looked up at the grand staircase.

"The Belle of the Ball," the herald announced, with a twinkle in his eyes. I gave him a shy smile. As I decided the stairs, all eyes were on me. At any other time, I would have fallen flat on my face, but tonight was different. I shook my head and continued my slow descent. Breathe Bella. A handsome man awaited me. No not Chris, and not Prince Chadwick either, the Crown Prince was seated several paces away on a very uncomfortable looking throne. Prince Chadwick nodded once, sensing my gaze on him. I grabbed the unknown man's hand as I reached the foot of the stairs and curtsied. The stranger bowed, and the music started up again.

"Pardon me," Crown Prince Chadwick said in a deep voice. I had danced for more than four songs, with breaks in between, before the Prince had made his way towards me. The ambassador I had been partnered with bowed and handed the Prince to me. A new song sprang up, a soft ballad, and Prince Chadwick, awkwardly began to dance. There was a look of such deep concentration on his face that I could not help but laugh. "Is something wrong Miss," he asked, once I had shaken him from his meditation.

"No, I was just thinking that dancing is rather different than riding a horse." He chuckled, a genuine sound not the feigned noises he had been making around Lady Marisa all evening.

"Do you like horses Miss?"

"I love animals," I answered simply. There was no use lying to him. I had done enough of that for a lifetime. He gave me a crooked glance.

"I am sorry, but I seem to have forgotten your name." He started to say something but then shook his head, "I guess that I will have to do without it." I nodded.

"You can call me Belle." The dance ended but we did not notice until applause filled the ballroom. Prince Chadwick bowed deeply.

"Belle," he repeated. He kissed my hand and excused himself, off to dance with the next available maiden. As I walked to the tables packed to the brim with food I caught sight of Lily. The undistinguished public were enjoying the ball a level up. The ballroom had been designed like a theater, each level smaller then the last. Lily was leaning against the banister, looking wonderful in a deep v-neck magenta gown. Her group laughed and pointed out the ridiculously dressed royalty. I turned towards an exit.

I walked through the empty corridors, in no particular direction. There was a noise behind me. "Hello," I called, looking back from where I had come. The shadows flickered under candelabras. "Hello," I tried again.

"Ellooooo" a voice answered, sounding very much like a twisted echo. I ran, not caring where I was going. When I reached the doors of the ballroom I caught my breath, and sat down against the wall. My heartbeat was out of control. One door quickly opened, and I shuffled to get up.

"Belle," someone said. A cool hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. "Are you okay?" I nodded, staring straight into Prince Chadwick's warm brown eyes. "I saw you come out here, but it took me awhile to get away. My dear, some of the girls can really hold a conversation. Oh Belle," he said squeezing my moist hand that was still in his. "You are as pale as a ghost. Why don't we get some fresh air?" He led me outside, ignoring the cries of everyone who saw us. The gardens were littered with flowers, and Prince Chadwick was unsure of where to step. When we finally reached a bench he sat me down. "Better?" he asked, kneeling on the ground, so that he was at my eye level. I nodded again, but then decided to make the effort to speak so that he would not think I was a complete idiot.

"I am sorry."

He looked confused. "No, this is a great excuse to miss the ball."

"I don't mean to be any trouble."

"I have been waiting for a chance to speak to you since you entered,"

"Oh." Prince Chadwick blushed, embarrassed about what he had admitted.

"Where are you from?"

"Not too far." He grinned.

"Alright then, who is your father?"

"He is dead."

"An orphan?"

"Poor me," I teased, placing the back of my hand on my head. Prince Chadwick laughed.

"Hum and I am to call you Belle."

"Yes,"

"Belle" he took my hand, "you might be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I almost chocked. "Are you alright?"

"You are too kind Crown Prince Chadwick," I said giggling.

"That laugh," I stopped and took the time to sooth my skirts. "Are you sure I have not met you before?"

"Quite," I answered hurriedly. He gave me a perplexed glance before moving on. Time with Prince Chadwick was enjoyable. We laughed until we had tears in our eyes. He brought up Lady Jacqueline. He thought he was in love with her, I could tell. Astra was right, I had been so close to getting her home. I smiled, and played off what I knew about him. Even though he was so easy to talk to, it still felt wrong. Like I was deceiving him, flirting and smiling, when I knew all I wanted was to be speaking to someone else.

"Crown Prince Chadwick," a guard huffed no doubt having run to us, "forgive me but the king and queen have missed your company for some time now." Prince Chadwick nodded.

"Of course Paul, thank you." He helped me to my feet and we strolled back to the palace arm and arm.

We entered the ballroom, and Princess Margaret rushed to dance with the Prince. I was left alone, wishing this ball would be over with. As I settled back at my place by the buffet table, a peculiar woman with tan olive skin, a long black gown, and a trail of ebony hair, made her way over to me.

"Hello dear," she said in an exotically accented voice, "enjoying the ball?"

"Yes."

"You seem friendly with our Crown Prince Chadwick."

"He is very pleasant."

"Hum. Well, he certainly is." Glancing up, I noticed a huge clock hung high above me. A quarter to midnight it read. I rolled my eyes, how could time have passed so quickly? The woman was saying something, and looked annoyed that I was not listening.

"Excuse me, I have to go."

"But the fun has not yet begun dear." I gave her a nervous laugh before turning for an exit. I walked hurriedly, ignoring the eerie feeling I had. I had to make it downtown in fifteen minutes. I scanned the courtyard, but no carriages were around. I cannot believe this! I thought. Where in the world in Mitchell? I felt eyes on my back and turned around. The courtyard was dark and barren. I shuffled my feet, my eyes trying to spot my stalker. A black figure emerged from behind a column. She was long, so tall and thin that she swayed in the soft breeze. I took a step back. The woman seemed to float towards me.

"Ello," said a rich voice. The woman laughed, her evil snicker vibrating through the bare courtyard. Princess Marigold, I thought, recognizing the laugh. What in the world was wrong with that girl?

"What do you want?" I shouted.

"The same thing you want dear, the Prince's heart, and I am not too fond of competition."

"You can have him."

"Oh my sweet, I know I can, but what is the fun in that." I tried to take another step back as she got closer, but I found that I could not move. Her eyes seemed to glow and she doubled in size. I took a deep breath. "That might just be your last," she warned. I fell to me feet and tried to wiggle out of the glass slippers. Victory! I wanted to scream as I yanked one off. The woman hovered over me now. I held the heel clutched in my hand. She put a cold bony figure to my face and as she knelt to whisper a boast in my ear, I pushed the slipper into her cold blue eyes, heel first.

The witch shrieked in pain and I ran, racing through Faylinn like a shooting star into the night.


	17. Another Change of Perspective

**Another Change in Perspective**

Astra clicked her nails against the smooth kitchen counter. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Astra was beyond bored. She sighed dramatically. What was Bella doing? she wondered. Probably having a wonderful time at the ball while I have to spend what will perhaps be my last night as a human alone, in this silent house. She thought of what it would be like when she returned home. Clicking her tongue, Astra turned towards the window and peered outside.

"Blue Jay," she sang. Where was that bird when you needed her? "Blue Jay!" she tried again. Suddenly a flitter of blue appeared in the window.

"Yes," said the bird.

"Hum," she sighed. Blue Jay tilted her head. "What do you think Bella is doing, or Sir Lawrence? Are we the only ones not off on an adventure tonight?" The girl was restless. She had never spent much time in a human body. She turned on her heel and ran up the stairs, her destination clear. Blue Jay followed close behind. When Astra finally reached the top floor, she stepped into the creaky attic with caution. She shook off Bella's warning of staying in the house while she walked to one of the stuffed wardrobes.

"What are we going to do Miss?"

"Hum," the young stella said again. She ignored the bird's question. Catching sight of one of Allison's dresses, she pulled it on hurriedly. The dress was much too big for her. She hated being so small, for goodness sake she was decades older than Bella, even older than her retched step-mother. She shut her eyes and began to hum. Astra had only a little bit of magic left, but it was her last night in Faylinn and she was going to enjoy it. She turned to look at herself at the mirror. Perfect. It was a soft pink mermaid gown, with sequins sown into the bodice. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a few loose golden curls framing her face. Her shoes were delicate white slippers. Astra could not help but smile. She had a ball to get to.

******

Sir Lawrence sniffed the air with impatience. He had yet to find the entrance to the tunnels. His scurried away from the ballroom, the vibrations of the music hurting his sensitive ears. Turning into the now empty kitchens, Sir Lawrence hoped he could find a few leftovers. There was a platter of fruits and cheeses on top of one of the messy counters. The whole castle was at the ball tonight. Sir Lawrence jumped onto the counter, and took his time eating the scrapes of cheese. He suddenly was instantly alert when he heard the sound of movement overhead. Of course, where else could you find a mouse but in the kitchens. He cleared his throat.

"Honorary palace mice, I am Sir Lawrence." A round, white mouse came into view before him. The mouse wobbled as he walked, but still managed to keep a dignified air. He was dressed in a deep blue tunic and black tights. He had a similar sword at his waist. Sir Lawrence fell to his knee.

"Rise young knight," said the mouse, "this is no place for us to conduct our business." His voice was stern as he glanced around the room. "Follow me." He jumped down from the counter, Sir Lawrence following close behind. The serious mouse led the knight through many meanders. No wonder he could not find the tunnel's entrance. Sir Lawrence held his breath in excitement. He was going to meet Lord Javier, the high knight in the King's assembly. The entrance to the tunnels was located to the side of a furnace. Here Sir Lawrence mimicked his guide's every move. The heat of the fire was suffocating. Finally, they pushed through a small gap, which the guide had some trouble getting through. They were in the tunnels.

"Wait here," said the older mouse after they had walked a few paces. He disappeared from Sir Lawrence's view. The knight looked around. He was giddy to be so close to his goal. The guide reappeared a few moments later. "Come," he said in a rough voice. Sir Lawrence nodded so slowly and deeply that it looked more like an awkward bow. The former shook his head. "Hurry up then." Sir Lawrence gathered himself and followed the mouse into a very warm and large room. It was rectangular in shape, with a great desk dominating most of the area. Behind the desk sat Lord Javier. "My lord," the older mouse nudged Sir Lawrence, indicating that he bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you good Sir," Sir Lawrence added in a chirpy voice. The mouse next to him shook his head. Lord Javier glanced up at them. He studied Sir Lawrence, from his threadbare tunic to his bare feet.

"And you are?" the lord asked lazily.

"Sir Lawrence, my lord," Sir Lawrence answered even though Lord Javier had directed his question to the older knight. "It is a pleasure to meet you my lord," he bowed again for good measure, "I have traveled many moons to stand before you now ready to complete my task. A very important task it is, when I was told I would be delivering a message to the king I almost fainted with shock. You see, young squires' only dream is to be able to visit the palace, and to meet you my lord, as I am doing at this very moment. Oh, if only Sir Duke could see my now. They said I could not do it but I proved them wrong, oh yes, and here I stand in front of Lord Javier." Lord Javier and the others in the room watched this tirade in wonder. It seemed the knight never stopped for air.

"You have news?'" the lord asked.

"Yes. Very important news."

"Continue,"

"Um, well, I am under strict orders to only repeat it to the king."

"I speak to the king,"

"I have my orders." Lord Javier was losing patience. "My lord," Sir Lawrence added after a beat.

"You listen to me Sir …"

"Lawrence, Sir Lawrence."

"Yes. No one speaks to the king but me. So if you have a message you tell it to me." Sir Lawrence glanced down at his feet. Lord Javier huffed, and looked back down at his work. "Take him away, I do not have time for this foolishness."

"No my lord. My news, it has to do with a Prince, and a murder plot." There were gasps heard around the room. "Now will you take me to the King?"

******

"Christopher," someone called behind him. Chris ducked awkward in his fitted jacket and pants. "Christopher," the voice repeated, sounding very annoyed. The bent old man appeared before him. Upon glancing down and seeing his nephew, he lifted his foot and gave him a swift kick.

"Ugh," Chris grunted.

"Get up boy. What are you doing back so early?"

"I rather you did not kick me."

"Hugh, you haughty boy, get up!" Chris stood slowly. The old man shook his head. He was nearing the end at seventy-three years old, but this thief's former bliss was still present in his eyes. "Come sit," Chris followed the man through the house. When Robin reached the kitchen, he pulled out a wooden chair and made himself comfortable. Chris sat across from him. Even at twenty years old, Chris still felt like a little boy under his Uncle's scrutinizing glaze. Heslouched foward in his seat, tired from his long night.

"Uncle Robin I have to go." Chris pulled out the antique golden pocket watch. He whipped the glass face with his sleeve. The watch had been his father's, and he treasured it. "It is ten minutes after midnight."

"Much too late for you to be out." He pulled out a cut cigar and lit it. The boy tried not to roll his eyes. "Going out with the Hoodlums," he asked after taking a drag.

"No." Robin raised his eyebrows in question. "I am meeting someone."

"Who?"

"The young woman I told you about, Isabella. She should be here by now."

"Hum."

"Uncle Robin … I do not want to talk about tonight."

"You met with her?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"Later," Chris pulled out his seat. The sound of his uncle clearing his throat made the boy stay put. "I am leaving soon."

"You are?"

"Yes, that is what we discussed."

"I see." Robin laughed, "I will miss you boy." Chris then stood and walked towards his wrinkled guardian.

"I will be back soon." They shared an awkward hug before the younger of the two hurried out the door.

******

There were gasps heard all around the ballroom. The music had stopped, and the party goers stood apprehensively. The queen had disappeared sometime ago, led by a series of heralds and guards. A few of the more daring guests tried speaking to the guards strategically placed around the room, but their pursuits were hopeless. The ballroom was on lockdown. All they knew was that something had happened in the courtyard. People whispered their theories to anyone that would listen.

"I am sure one of the delegates has made a scene," murmured a tired servant.

"Perhaps the king's mistress wants to enter," whispered a young woman on the upper level.

"A bet it is a brawl, I knew they should not have invited the lower classes," said a middle-aged lady.

The herald banged his staff on the cold floor. All eyes were instantly on him. "Ladies and gentleman," he announced, "please remain calm. No one is allowed to leave the ballroom until the head of the Royal Militant gives the word." Mumbling ensued. The herald sighed, it was going to be a long night.

******

"Oh Chadwick," his mother, Queen Evangeline, cried. The Prince was seated in his lounge, a cold compress to his face. A physician hovered close by, checking his vitals. Prince Chadwick tried to wave him away. All he wanted was to get to bed.

"I am fine mother," he said through his teeth. He was annoyed, not just at his mother, but at this entire situation. He would never get any peace now. The head the Royal Militant entered.

"Your highness," the man said.

"Sir Richard," Prince Chadwick answered with a nod.

"How is he?"

"Alright sir, save for a few scrapes and bruises. His biggest injury is on his head, which is why he should be monitored closely for the next twenty-four hours," the physician said swiftly. Sir Richard nodded and knelled before Prince Chadwick. The Prince was confused. Sir Richard was not the kind of person that humbled himself before anyone.

"What happened Crown Prince Chadwick?"

"I am not exactly sure," Prince Chadwick said slowly, "everything happened so quickly. I excused myself to the courtyard to look for a young woman who had disappeared right before my toast. The next thing I know, I was on the floor and could not see. Something came down on my head, and I became very dizzy from the sudden humidity in the air. I could make out the sound of a single voice saying something in a language I could not understand and then I faded away. I only came to when Dr. Lucas placed the salts under my nose."

"A young woman?" Sir Richard asked after taking all the information in.

"Yes. I meant her tonight. A beautiful, amicable girl."

"Her name Your Highness?"

"I am not sure, Sir." Sir Richard arched his eyebrows. "She told me to call her Belle,"

"How clever," he said under his breath.

"He should rest," interjected the doctor before another question could be asked. Sir Richard nodded after a tense moment. Prince Chadwick rose slowly with the help of two men and was led further into his chambers. Queen Evangeline fiddled with her gown, her eyes filled with worry. Sir Richard gave her a rare, reassuring smile. There were two swift knocks on the door.

"My men," Sir Richard explained to the frazzled Queen Evangeline. One of the guards pulled the door open. A very nervous young soldier rushed in. He stopped before Sir Richard and saluted him awkwardly. He then turned towards the queen and swept into a deep bow.

"What is it Taylor?"

"Um Sir, while coming the courtyard for evidence we did find something of interest. So they sent me to tell you and,"

"What is it?"

"A shoe most peculiar." The former released he had something behind his back, "it seems to be made out of glass."

"May I see it?"

"Oh, of course Sir." The shoe was sat before Sir Richard. "It really is a beautiful work of craftsmanship. My father was a shoemaker, I worked in his shop all my life, but in all my years I have never seen a slipper such as this."

"Glass you say?" Sir Richard ran a figure over it.

"Yes Sir"

"But it is so soft, like gel."

"I had the same thought, but the broken heel of the shoe was also found. When it was examined, we found that it was in fact broken glass."

"Ah."

"It is perfectly sculpted, a one of a kind. It is a shame," the soldier's voice was melancholy.

"One of a kind," the older man mused. He turned towards his favorite lieutenant. "An interesting piece of evidence indeed, I dare say that this is just what we need to find the criminal. She must be a woman; but no lady at this ball would leave a thing such as a shoe lying around. Good work Taylor." The young man nodded gleefully. "Excuse us Queen Evangeline, and do not fret. I reckon that this woman will be caught by the end of the week." He left the sitting room then, followed by a great majority of his soldiers. The Queen fanned herself, and wondered how her guests were faring. There was still so much to do tonight. She stood with purpose, intent on getting everything sorted out as quickly and gracefully as possible.

* * *

Hey readers! So that's chapter seventeen. Sorry for the long wait but I think its important to make sure I have the chapters as well written as possible before I submit them. I really love this story so please don't be discouraged by my long updates. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and that the change of person was done well. If you did (or if you didn't) tell me what you think and review! Thank you so much for reading and for adding this story to your alerts and favorites. ~Iris Lily~


	18. Three Special Words

**Three Special Words**

The moon lighted the way through the streets and avenues. I turned in and out, not sure of where I was headed. Finally stopping to catch my breath under the shade of a towering building, I stole a glance down the desolate street. It seemed that I had lost Princess Marigold, or whatever that witch's name was. Or perhaps I had not lost her? Maybe she was flying over my head this very minute. That thought sent my heart beating out of my chest. I backed deeper into the shadows, and crept to the end of the street.

I soon realized that Chris' apartment was on the other side of town. I cursed my luck and continued along, trying to stay as close to cover of the buildings as possible. It seemed to take hours to arrive. I crossed the street when I found the correct building number. I lifted my fist hesitantly, wondering vaguely how I looked, and knocked. I looked back into the barren street and hoped I wasn't too late. I waited several minutes before a small old man opened the door.

"You must be Isabella," he said in a much too strong voice for his age. I nodded, taking the man in. I could not help but smile. Robin Hood was dressed in his normal garb, green tights and all. Somehow, the man pulled it off. "Come in," he said, opening the door wider. I nodded again and walked into the cool kitchen. Robin Hood gestured towards a chair and I sat slowly. "What happened to you?"

"I …" I struggled, suddenly embarrassed with my soiled dress and hair. I probably looked mad. "I meet some trouble at the ball." His eyes lit up suddenly.

"Trouble?"

"Where is Chris?" I asked in a quiet voice instead of answering Robin Hood's question. If I looked crazy now, once I told my story of a metamorphosing witch, he would lock me up in a psyche ward.

"Um, he went to go look for you. Let me tell you Bella, I have never seen that one so crazy about anything."

"Oh,"

"Yes, but do not fret, he should be back soon."

"Okay, thank you."

"Would you like to get cleaned up? There is a washroom down the hall."

"That would be great Mr. Hood." He smiled.

"Just Robin please." I gathered my frail skirt in my hands and walked down the corridor. In the washroom, I tried to salvage what was left of my dress. It was completely darkened at the ends. The skirt was filled with ugly blotches of dust and dirt. I dipped my hands in the water basin, and cleaned the makeup that had dripped onto my flushed pink face. Several minutes later I heard the sound of voices outside. I smoothed down my skirt one last time, and opened the door.

Chris looked up and gawked as I walked towards him. Whatever he had been saying never made it out of his throat.

"You look," he began, his voice low. My hand went to my hair nervously, and I gave him a weak smile. Even after anything that had happened tonight, seeing Chris swept all those feelings away. Just having him smile at me made me brighten. "Absolutely beautiful, Bella." He gave me my favorite smile. Chris' eyes took in my dress, "what happened?" he asked, worry evident in his face.

"It is a very long story."

"Wait, I thought you did not want to go to the ball."

"Yeah well, that goes along with the long story."

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I am fine," I said, my hand motioning for him to stop. He took it and pulled me closer to him, placing a modest kiss on my lips. Robin coughed, and Chris rolled his eyes, his arms still around me. He kissed me again, in spite of his uncle. After a few seconds he pulled away, his blue eyes bore into my hazel ones. "I have a lot to tell you."

"As do I. Why don't we take a walk?"

"No." His raised his eyebrows in question. "I mean, it has been a long night. Can we just sit in here?" He nodded, his hand stroking mine.

"Of course Bella." He led me through the small, cluttered apartment. We finally stopped in front of a closed door. It opened to show a cozy room with a small bed along the wall, a couch along the other wall, along with other miscellaneous items. I took a seat on the couch and Chris stood before me. He grabbed hold of both my hands and sat on the floor, crossing his legs. I could not help but laugh. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said softly, stroking his face. He kissed my palm. "You make everything so …"

"Wonderful," he finished.

"Exactly. Tonight was so," he shrugged. "crazy." Chris chuckled. "I went to the ball because, well, I should start from the beginning."

"That certainly is a good place to start." I playfully hit his arm.

"It's serious Chris. I have a situation. I made a wish, and this star came to grant it. So I had to go through with it, or else Astra would have never been able to get home. So then I went to the palace to try to get the Prince to fall in love with me, but then that went wrong. And, and then —"

"Wow Bella, what are you talking about?" I shook my head.

"I know it sounds insane." He motioned me for me to stop.

"Why don't you start again Belle, and try breathing this time?" I took a deep breath.

By the time I was finished with my epic, Chris looked perplexed. He blinked a few times before swallowing.

"That certainly is a long story," Chris said. "And an interesting one. The … witch this Marigold character, she's after you."

"I hope not. I lost her on my way here."

"Has Astra gone home?"

"I am not sure. I mean everything has turned on its head again. I am not sure want to do."

"We will sort it out Bella. I'll help you." I smiled.

"The Prince, do you have feelings for him?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"No Chris, of course not. He's an amicable man but I do not feel for him like I do for you." Chris winked.

"Do not worry. It will be all right." In one swift motion, he pulled me down onto his lap. "I love you Bella," he whispered, nuzzling my neck. I turned to look at him.

"I love you Chris." He kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"When all of this is done and over with, will you be willing to leave with me?"

"Leave?"

"Yes, I am going home soon. But I will wait for you if you wish."

"What do you mean Chris? Is that what you were going to tell me that was so important?"

"I just, I haven't been honest with you Bella. I am not from here."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know how to explain it."

"You are not from Faylinn?"

"No, not from Brenna either. I am from another world,"

"My parents were both changelings,"

"Yeah, I guess it is something like that. But I must return soon."

"No one returns Chris."

"I am different. I was here on a cultural visit of sorts, but I must return or else …"

"What?"

"It's not important. I just want to know that when the time comes, when this is all resolved, will you leave with me?"

I closed my eyes, not really understanding what he said. I was still sitting on his lap, and his strong hands stroked my back. Could I leave with him? Could I just leave everything behind? I opened my eyes, and turned to look at his face. Of course I could. I nodded once. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, breaking our conversation.

"Yes," Chris said, standing. He helped me up before opening the door.

"The Hoods are outside," Robin Hood said. "They are looking for you."

"I will be right back Bella," Chris said, closing the door behind him. With him gone, I felt very alone. I was still shaken up from my close encounter with the witch. I wondered what had happened now. Whatever the Hoods wanted, it had to be important. Maybe they had caught the psychotic thing, running down the street after me. That certainly would be a relief, but I doubted it. Even if she had been caught, what was my next move? I could not go anywhere until I was certain Astra was gone. But if she was not, then I did not know what to do. Ways of getting the Prince to fall in love of me had expired. Then I had another thought, what of Benjamin and Lily. If I left with Chris, would I ever be able to see them again?

"Isabella," called a voice. I walked into the hall. I caught sight of about seven older Hoods squeezed into the den. "Belle!"

I wiggled my way past them to Chris who stood in the center. His eyes were wild with excitement. He held up a flyer and handed it to me.

It was printed in black and white, the writing smudged because of the haste it was written in. On the top of the paper 'WANTED' was inscribed. Below that was a very accurate drawing of a liquefied glass slipper. The text underneath the sketch read 'Have you seen this slipper? If you know anything of its owner or its pair, please contact the Royal Militant as soon as possible. Reward available for anyone with creditable information.'

"Something happened at the palace," one of the Hoods was saying, "my sister's husband was working as a driver tonight. He told me the whole story."

"Which is?" Robin Hood asked.

"Well the Prince was close to some Lady, but she was not into him. Beat him with her shoe."

"Nah, Cobbler, you got it all wrong!" another one shouted. "It was his local squeeze, a lower class gal. She expected him to ask her for her hand but when he said he was going to marry someone else, she flipped. Throw a shoe at him, and it knocked him unconscious."

"You guys are both wrong," Toby said. He smiled when he noticed me before continuing. "I asked the boy who was passing out the flyers: the real story is that the Prince tried to make a move on some cinder-girl. They were heard arguing outside, and when she tried to flee, one of her shoes fell off."

"That doesn't explain why there was broken glass," the first one who had spoken, Cobbler said.

"Course it does. The damn slippers were made of glass. Probably broke just from being worn." I swallowed and Chris glared at me. The argued for a little while longer before Toby finally said, "So Chris, you coming out or what." Chris began to shake his head. "Oh come on, the whole town is out tonight."

"A lot of pockets to pick," someone added.

"Okay, okay. But I have to get Bella home first. I will meet up with you later."

He pushed them out of the house, and turned back to me. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I have no idea Chris. I told you what happened in the courtyard. The witch must have gotten to him." Robin Hood scratched his head. "And I cannot go home, my step-mother will be the first person to sell me out."

"I will not be surprised if the guards start making their rounds tonight," Robin said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Bella's best bet is to get as far away from Faylinn as possible."

"Can't I just go to the palace and confess."

"No, no. They will never believe you." I sighed. "Don't worry Bella." Chris reached for my hand. "I meant it when I said I would help you. Even though things, amazingly, have escaladed since then." I nodded with a smile. He shared a few words with Robin before kissing me goodbye. "I am going to try to figure out how much the Royal Militant knows. Please stay here and don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"If you say so," I said, not convinced. Robin Hood left to the kitchen, and I took a seat on one of the plush chairs. Queen Evangeline had been kind when she let me leave the palace after knowing I had impersonated Lady Jacqueline. I doubted I would be so lucky a second time, especially since the allegations were that I attacked the Prince. I vaguely wondered if he was hurt. I had no doubt to the sort of damage witch Marigold could do. With a sigh, I buried my face in my hands, tired and alone once again.

* * *

Chapter 18!!! (Noise makers blare and confetti thrown about) So since I posted this chapter quickly, you should do me a big favor and review. All advice is good advice. In this chapter we got back to Bella and the sap between her and Chris (I love those two together). I know I did not explain too much about Chris, but I can't tell you everything. Till next time ~Iris Lily~

B.t.w - I just posted the first chapter of my new story called A Mermaid's Tail. Go read it!


	19. A Covert Operation

**A Covert Operation**

The sun rose languidly over the humid day. It seemed unwilling to break through the dingy clouds surrounding it. I sighed softly, and sat up in Chris' bed. I and a few of the sun's more courageous rays, were alone in the room. Outside the door was the sound of a faint whistle, it seemed that someone was up and optimistic. I stood and mentally shook myself, this would be a better day then the last, at least I could promise myself that.

I walked to the kitchen with a plastered smile that transformed into a real one when I saw Chris standing in front of the counter.

"When did you arrive last night?" I asked. He turned around quickly, batter flying from the spatula he held.

"Late, I did not want to wake you so I slept in the den."

I gave him another smile, "what are you making?"

"Pancakes." I scrunched my eyebrows. "You'll just have to wait and see." He gave me quick kiss before turning back to the stove. I sat at one of the wooden chairs. "We met some Royal Militant," Chris began.

"And?"

"Information is pretty scarce. Apparently the only evidence found was the glass slipper. No leads or any persons of interest, everything I heard about the crime was vague."

"Which is a good thing?"

"Not necessarily, the officials higher up could just be keeping the information to themselves." My eyes clouded. "Do not worry about it Bella. We will go to Cly's house, Lady Deliria's manor. Hopefully we can avoid the soldiers there. It's close to your home, so we can go look for Astra. I will call for a carriage as soon as you are ready. Uncle Robin!" he called, flipping something with ease. "We'll need to find you something to wear," he said with a smile, "not that I do not love that dress."

I grinned. "You're right."

Robin Hood strolled into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"'Morning," Chris said. He filled a plate with a golden pancake and fresh fruit.

"No eggs?" Robin asked. Chris shook his head, pushing the plate into his uncle's outstretched hand. "Bacon?"

"No, Uncle Robin you know that stuff is not good for you." Robin Hood huffed and sat his plate down next to me. Chris joined us with two plates in his hand, and placed one down in front of me.

"Thank you," I said. Chris winked.

"So what is the plan for today?" Robin asked chuckling. "Going to sneak the wanted criminal out of the county." Chris shook his head with a annoyed and amused look on his face.

"You think this will be enough," I asked, looking at myself in the mirror. Chris smiled into the glass.

"Do not let my uncle worry you Bella." We had finished eating breakfast sometime ago. I was finally out of my long gown and into breeches and a once white linen shirt. My hair had been packed into a brown cap. "You are not a wanted criminal."

"So why are we leaving?"

"The soldiers have already begun making their rounds, house by house, seeing if any maiden's foot fits the slipper." He stopped when he saw my worried expression. "Believe me Bella, every thing will be alright. Are you ready?" I nodded turning around to face him. "Come then," with that he lead me out the door.

The ride to Lady Deliria's was quiet and dark. No one was about, that is except the soldiers we saw knocking on someone's door, near the center of town. Cly, our driver, tipped his hat with a grin. I kept my head down, and hoped that daredevil Cly would not push our luck. Chris reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. Maybe I was over reacting; maybe there was really nothing to worry about. Except maybe a crazed witch on my heels.

I vaguely wondered where Princess Marigold was now, and all the others. I had seen them at the ball. Was there any evidence that Princess Marigold was not what she seemed?

"Bella," Chris said. I nodded. "We're here." Cly opened the door and helped me out. The manor was much bigger then my own, probably on about five acres of land. The house, grand and a reddish brick, stood before us, and beyond that I could make out the dull green fields.

"This way," Cly said, leading us around the house. We entered and traveled down the side servants' staircase. At the bottom of the stairs, in a large room, a small girl sat, knitting. She had Cly's same wavy dirty blond hair and large, oval eyes. "Malinda, this is Bella." I took off my cap. The girl stood and curtsied.

"A pleasure," she said sweetly. I could not help but smile.

"Is mother back yet?" Cly asked.

"No, she has not returned."

"Good. Bella is going to stay with you." He rustled her hair and she whined. "Behave okay." Malinda nodded, her pretty red lips in a pout.

"Where are you two going?" Cly's little sister was cute, but I did not want to stay here and play babysitter.

"To your manor," Chris explained, knowing that I would protest. "We will be quick, Bella, I promise." I sighed, but slumped down on the bed. Chris winked before he and Cly began walking back up the stairs.

******

I paced the room nosily, my large boots making my steps awkward. Malinda followed me with her large, dark brown eyes. "They should be back soon," she offered.

"Yes, well, patience is not my strong point." She laughed, high and girlishly. I walked towards the stairs, my mind made up.

"Cly said to stay here." Her tone made it clear that her brother's word was law.

"I know Malinda. But …" What if something happened to Chris? What if my insane step-mother had caught him sneaking through the house? "I will back soon," I promised. The little girl sighed, dropping her knitting. She called out something but I was already up the stairs, closing the door behind me. The back staircase opened into a large kitchen, one that was occupied. Cursing my luck, I crouched down behind the counter. The person, Cly's mother I guessed, was speaking to another, more elaborately dressed woman, Lady Deliria.

"Such a scandal," the Lady was saying. "it certainly is a shame." I held my breath. The stood right in front of a swinging door that lead further into the house. Go, I mentally urged them.

"Yes," Cly's mother said quietly.

"Most unfortunate," the Lady repeated, certainly wanting to be questioned further. She was not, "as a member of high society, Lord Deliria and I were not far from the King and Queen. Everything happened so quickly. One minute Crown Prince Chadwick was seated there, a toast being made to him by his mother. Next there was a scream heard outside, the Prince was not accounted for, and the next thing I knew, that guards announced that no one could leave the ballroom. It was most dreadful, being held there against my will. But then the queen reappeared, and made a most gracious apology."

"Hum," the younger woman said simply.

"Yes, we were told that there no danger, and that the Crown Prince had suffered an accident, which is all lies of course. Imagine it Beth, someone crazy enough to want to harm the ?Prince." She huffed. "Oh, so much excitement, make me a tea why don't you dear?"

"Of course my lady," came the reply. Lady Deliria walked through the door, into what I expected was a parlor. Mrs. Beth turned her back, gathering the tea things. This was my chance. I stood, my back still bent, and shuffled to the door. Cly's mother had begun humming to herself. I was still a few feet from the door. With good grace, I made it outside in a couple more steps. The door slammed shut, and Mrs. Beth jumped. I pressed my body against the side of the house, took a few breaths, and then began running to my manor.

I reached the gate and pushed it open. There was no carriage in the courtyard, and I hoped my step-mother had staying in Faylinn for the night. Walking around the house, I found that everything was quiet and undisturbed. Where were Cly and Chris? I reached the back garden, and made my way through the flowerbed, keeping an eye out for Sir Lawrence or Blue Jay. Suddenly a loud shatter was heard. I ran now.

"Goodness Cly," I heard Chris say through the kitchen door. I breathed a sigh of relief and unlocked the door in one swift motion. Cly and Chris froze.

"It's just me," I said as opened the door.

Chris cursed and Cly laughed. "What are you doing here Isabella?" Chris asked his hands on his hips.

"What is taking you so long?" I asked.

Cly gave Chris a long look. "We ran into some trouble," I shrugged, an annoyed look on my face. "With a giant," Cly finished, looking amused.

"Mitchell?" I groaned.

"You know him," Cly said, "cool."

"What happened?"

"Long story," Cly said.

"We will tell you later," Chris finished.

I groaned again. "Is Astra here?"

"No, we have checked the whole house." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Chirp," came the noise. "Chirp, chirp,"

"Blue Jay, is that you?"

"Chirp," she answered.

"It's me, Bella." I pulled back the curtain of my room.

"Hello," said Blue Jay, from his perch on my bed.

"Where is Astra?"

"She was bored," said Blue Jay nonchalantly.

"What does that mean?" If a bird can shrug, that is what Blue Jay did.

"You are talking to a bird." Chris said, appearing behind me.

"Long story," I answered. "Blue Jay, tell me what happened?"

"Ugh," the bird said. "She said she was bored, she wanted an adventure. Went to Astra's wardrobe and borrowed one of the girls, the ugly skinny one's dresses."

"Where was she going?"

"To the ball of course."

"Great," I said turning toward Chris. Now I had no idea was Astra was. I dropped the knapsack with all my things on the floor and sat down on the bed.

"What now?" Cly asked.

"We have to find her." Chris answered.

"We have to do a lot of things Chris," I replied saucily. "Where can she be?"

We left my room and I began making something for lunch. Chris and Cly leaned against the kitchen counter, and we spoke about were Astra could have spent the night. Worst case scenario: the witch had spotted her. Marigold had locked us both into the dining room, and she had spotted me twice, so I was willing to bet she did not forget a face. Best case scenario: I had gotten close enough to the Prince Chadwick and Astra was home somewhere in the northern sky. I hoped it was the latter.

"She's probably just walking around Faylinn," Chris offered. I shook my head, she was not stupid. Plus, a lone maiden with no history meandering around Faylinn was suspicious, especially in these times. In our silence, I heard the sound of the door opening.

"We have to get out of here," I told Cly and Chris hurriedly. They had just stepped out the door, when …

"Isabella!" I turned after telling Cly to stay quiet. Hopefully my step-mother did not know much. "Isabella, ugh," she said as she entered the kitchen. "This place is filthy," it was not, "and so are you."

"Hello step-mother," I said through clenched teeth.

"Good you made lunch. Where on earth has Ms. Hobe been?" I shook my head, remembering that the spell had been broken. "Anyhow, hurry and dress, we have a guest." I disappeared into my room, and pulled on the first dress that I saw. Whipping my face and hair with a wet cloth, I wondered how I would make a run for it. My step-mother was still standing in the kitchen, stuffing the vegetables I had made into her mouth. A dark cloaked figure stood behind her. He turned, and even in the dim light, I could the scar that ran down his face.

* * *

I'm back! Sorry about the wait readers, and sorry about the kind of filler chapter but ... it was hard writing this one. Is there too much confusing drama? Would it be bad if I switched POV again? Please leave me your comments. I hope to update again soon. Thanks to all my readers. Hope you enjoyed. Happy reading ~Iris Lily~


	20. If the Shoe Fits

**If The Shoe Fits**

"Good afternoon," I said tentatively as I stepped into the kitchen. The man looked up and I shuttered as he glanced me over.

"How do you do?" he asked with arched eyebrows. He was wearing a white linen shirt, breeches and brown boots. The cape around his shoulders gave him a villainous look.

"Where are Allison and Madison?" I asked my step-mother, not meeting the Lord's eye.

"You see Lord Cadaver, I told you she was sweet," she told the lord. I looked at both of them and they stared back at me. I was tired of the triangle of dialogue. Chris and Cly were still outside and Astra was missing. I did not have time to waste conversing with this man who was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I shifted uncomfortably and looked to the door. "Isabella," my step-mother said. "I expect lunch shortly." She turned and led Lord Cadaver out of the kitchen. They disappeared behind the dining room door.

I pushed open the kitchen door. "Chris," I called in a loud whisper. "Chris!" I said again. He and Cly appeared from behind a crumble wall of the old kitchen.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"Lord Cadaver," Cly answered, walking behind him, "he owns some land in the next county over."

"What is he doing here?" Chris asked, directing the question towards me. I smiled nervously. Chris seemed like the jealous type. How would he act when I told him I was practically engaged.

"What does it matter?" He gave me a look and I shook my head. "You both have to go. My step-mother will kill you and then me if she sees you. I will meet you at Cly's."

"No Bella, I am not going to leave you here alone. You said so yourself, your step-mother will call the authorities as soon as she finds out you were at the ball."

"She won't find out. I will leave as soon as I can. I just have to humor her for a bit and then I can sneak away. Right now you and Cly have to get out here. Do not be so hardheaded Chris." He rolled his eyes and was about to say something else when Cly grabbed his arm.

"We will see you soon Bella," Cly said with a laugh. He took a step back. I turned back to the kitchen with a sigh. I grabbed the pot of semi-cooked vegetables and drained them. That along with a few cuts of ham was lunch. Walking into the dining room with my makeshift meal, I saw my step-mother and Lord Cadaver huddled together in deep conversation. I laid down the pot with a loud clash.

"Sit Bella," Lord Cadaver said, gesturing toward the seat next to him, "I have looked forward to seeing you again for some time now."

"Oh," I answered, sitting down across from him instead.

"We meet at the market." I nodded but he did not catch my eyes. He seemed to be staring at my neck. I rubbed my hands together nervously. "Your step-mother and I have come to an agreement. You come live with me, as my wife, and Mrs. Ashen's debt to me, your late father's debt, will be resolved." My step-mother smiled in agreement.

"You could be married by early winter. I have always loved winter weddings," she added. I could feel the bile rising in my throat. I guess the sickness showed in my face.

"You could live here until the wedding if that would suit you," Lord Cadaver said. He reminded me of a snake, the way he was so vile and thought clever.

My step-mother shook her head quickly. "Not marrying you at all," I said, before she could open her pouty little mouth. "That would suit me."

"Isabella!" my step-mother shrieked. I stood from the table and slammed in the uncomfortable wooden chair. Lord Cadaver chuckled.

"Now, now no need to get raddled up dear." I took a step back, trying to escape this miserable situation. Lord Cadaver raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Bella, really sit back down," my step-mother said, regaining her composure.

"No! This is ridiculous. I will not be your wife." With that I turned around and walked out of the dining room, the wooden door swinging shut behind me.

"Isabella! Where will you go?" my step-mother called out.

"Don't fret," Lord Cadaver said just as I was about to turn the knob of the kitchen door, "a few days on the street and she will come running straight into my arms."

* * *

"How did you know of the assassination attempt on the Crown Prince?" Lord Javier asked, eyeing Sir Lawrence with suspicion. The young knight was now in a very different part of the tunnels, the dungeons. When Sir Lawrence had told Lord Javier that there was a plot to kill the Crown Prince in the works, word was quickly sent to Sir Richard. At the same time, the news of the attack of Crown Prince Chadwick was being sent to Lord Janvier. Sir Lawrence had been so close to achieving his mission but now everything had backed fired.

The knight looked up at the lord with heavy eyes. "Sir please, I swear it, I am merely a messenger."

"Who sent the message?"

"I do not know, my supervisor just announced that he had a message for the king, and I was chosen to deliver it. It could not have been more than a month ago when we got word."

"If you cannot tell me who sent it then tell me what the message was, word for word Sir Lawrence?"

"I cannot tell you my lord, I was told it was only for the ears of the King." Lord Javier bowed his head in frustration.

"Well you are too late. The act has already been committed."

"Oh," the mouse yelped, "I am too late. The Prince, the poor Crown Prince, and I, Sir Lawrence, had the chance to save him. Oh, good lord, this is my entire fault. I lay my head in anticipation of your sword. Do away with me, I am useless, I am too late …"

"Lawrence, goodness get a hold of yourself." Sir Lawrence refused to meet the lord's eye. "The Crown Prince was not harmed. He is safe, and you still have a chance to help. Just tell me the message."

"Thank goodness! What happened?"

"The message Sir Lawrence!"

"Oh! I cannot my lord, I beseech you, take me to the king." Lord Javier shook his head.

"I will see what can be done. For the meantime stay here." With that the lord walked away from Sir Lawrence, who was near tears, and back to his office.

"He is useless," Lord Javier huffed to his advisors who were waiting outside the door. "Completely useless." The older knight who had brought Sir Lawrence – Sir Humphrey – took a step forward and spoke in an effort to redeem himself.

"Perhaps we should take him to the King?"

"That is ridiculous. I doubt that mouse has an ounce of sense."

"You doubt he has a message? Then how would he have known of the murder plot?" a seasoned adviser asked.

"I do not know and it is not important. What he said was to happen has happened; now we have to figure out who was behind it."

"Perhaps the assassin sent the mouse as some sort of decoy?" Sir Humphrey said quietly. Lord Javier turned toward him.

"Hum. What do we know of the attempt?"

"Not much," another advisor began, "we had no scouts in the courtyard at the time and I was present when Crown Prince Chadwick recounted his story to Lord Richard."

"No leads?"

"None my lord, all they have is a curious slipper fashioned out of glass. The story has been leaked to the public, and the Royal Militant has begun their rounds, searching for anyone who fits the shoe."

"A glass slipper?" Lord Javier asked with a cynical laugh. "Well if the shoe fits, one poor maiden will have a very unpleasant happy ever after."

* * *

Outside the palace the day was progressing as any other. Gossip was spreading like wildfire. To each house it jumped searching for fresh fodder. Bell Post Office was having one of its biggest days of the season. Letters were sent, messages written about the attempt on the Prince's life and one notorious glass slipper.

"Lily! Lily!"called Mrs. Bell. "Come here."

"Yes mother," the fairy answered, running down the hall. Her soft slippers slid on the wooden floor, and she fell right into the arms of a soldier of the Royal Militant. He righted her. "Hello," she said embarrassed.

"Hello maiden," the soldier said with a charming smile. "May we ask you a few questions?"

"About what?"

"The ball miss," behind him Lily could see a dwarf with a very long beard. The dwarf was dressed in a dark blue tunic that reached a little past his knees and tan tights. In his hands he held a blue pillow trimmed with gold, on which sat a slipper. It was very peculiar, with a diamond shine that reflected colors like a kaleidoscope.

"Oh, of course." She led him into the apartment's sitting room and took a seat. "I heard of the accident in the courtyard."

"Yes,"

"Was the Prince harmed?"

"No, he will be fine."

"And the visiting ladies?" Lily asked. She had not heard from Isabella for days and had begun to worry about her. She tried looking for her at the ball but Lady Jacqueline was nowhere to be found. Now there had been an attempt on the Crown Prince's life. Lily had no idea what Bella could have gotten involved with. "Are they all alright?"

The soldier scrunched his eyebrows. This girl with the bright clothes was odd. Why was she asking so many questions? He shook his head. "Yes, they are all fine. Um, what time did you get to the ball?"

"Around eight."

"What time did you return home?"

"I was still there when the ballroom was put on lockdown, so a half past one or so I would say."

"Thank you Lily Bell." He nodded and the dwarf, who seemed to glide across the floor, appeared at his side. "Your foot please."

"You cannot be serious."

"Quite miss, why?" Lily huffed and lifted a pointed, slender foot. Her foot was much too long for the slipper. It did not even reach past her heel. Lily giggled as the glass shaped to the part of her foot that it did cover. The soldier watched in amazement. The slipper had done that to every maiden who had tried it. But, after a few seconds …

"Oh," Lily said in a low, awed voice, as the cool glass released her foot and fell to the ground, an inanimate object once again. The dwarf returned the slipper to its pillow.

"Thank you for your time," the soldier said once again. Lily nodded. She led him to the door.

"Have a good day!" she said.

"You as well," the soldier said, tipping his hat.

"No luck?" her mother teased when Lily walked back into the kitchen. Lily shook her head with a smile. She looked out the window just in time to see the soldier mounting his horse. Where is Bella? she wondered as she watched him gallop away.

* * *

"You worry too much," Cly said before biting into an apple. He and Chris were sitting in the kitchen in his home.

"I did not like the looks of Lord Cadaver."

"He is probably Bella's intended."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, his voice high.

"Well Bella is of marrying age, and she's quite beautiful, and Lord Cadaver is a lord, so I was just putting two and two together."

"Oh no, we have to go back." He was already walking towards the door.

"Relax Chris, she will find a way out of it, she always does. Have you told her?"

"Told her what?"

"You can play dumb around the guys but I know you Chris. Have you told her yet?

"No," Chris said, taking a seat on the counter once again.

"When are you planning to?"

"I do not know Cly, I have been a little preoccupied. This whole thing with the ball and Chadwick and now Astra's missing. Look we cannot just wait here, Bella might be in trouble."

"What can we do? She said she would meet us here as soon as she could. You have to tell her."

"I know. I will. I just need to find the right time to do so."

"What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

Cly ran his hand through his hair and smirked, "You meet with her right?" Chris nodded. "So the Queen finally had some time to see you? Odd, on the night that her son gets attacked no less," Cly said sarcastically.

The older shook his head and although he was smiling the smile did not reach his sparkling blue eyes. He lifted his hand and noticed his pallor. He was losing his tan color. His skin was becoming almost translucent. He had been here for much too long. If he did not leave soon he would be trapped in this world forever. That is what Queen Evangeline had said. He remembered when he first arrived in Breena, over five years ago. He had been a stupid youth at the time, intent on finding adventure. This world had been a dreamland to him. Robin Hood, the legendary Robin Hood that he had read stories about as a child, was to be his guardian. It had been his punishment for a life a thievery. The archer took the boy in right away, treating him as his own son. Chris had found what he had come looking for but Bella complicated things. He wondered if one the time came and it would soon, would she truly be willing to leave with him?

* * *

I ran through the garden and did not stop until I reached the dirt road. My step-mother made me so angry. What right did she have to dictate my life as if I was some life size puppet? Lord Cadaver was even worse. He truly believed whomever he married was lucky to have him. I felt bad for that poor girl because I knew it was not going to be me.

"Wait!" someone called behind me. I slowed my pace and glanced over my shoulder. I small flutter of blue was coming towards me.

"Blue Jay?" I asked, stopping completely.

"Yes, of course. You did not think you were going to leave me there?" I shook my head.

"Come on then. Lady Deliria's manor is up the road."

"Who?"

"Never mind then," I started walking once again and the bird hovered next to me. "Chris and Cly are waiting for me there."

"The two men that were in your home?"

"Yes, do you have any idea where Astra is?" The bird titled its head.

"The ball." I sighed. The manor came into view.

"It's just up the hill," I said, breaking into a run.

Chris and Cly jumped when I opened the door. I laughed and Chris gave me my smile. "Hey Belle, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. I just will not be going back home anytime soon," I said. Cly shrugged his shoulders in question. They both seemed preoccupied and I had the feeling I had interrupted something.

"Then what do we do now?" Cly asked.

"I have to find Astra. I have to make sure she's safe." Chris' eyes flashed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He and Cly shared a look. "Where do we start?"

"If she went to the ball then she has to be in Faylinn." More looks were passed between the two.

"The soldiers are on full alert. They are searching for who every fits the glass slipper," Chris noted.

"I know but …" I was at a loss for words. I could not just leave Astra, she had done so much for me. Faylinn was a huge city, I had no idea where we would even start. I rubbed my head in thought. "I guess I will have to avoid them." Chris could see the frustration written on my face because he gave me a reassuring smile. Bored, Blue Jay flew to the other side of the room and picked at an apple core on the counter.

"I guess," Chris said finally. It was decided. We were going to go back to Faylinn. Wherever Astra was I hope she realized how much more trouble she was causing me.

* * *

Hello readers! I hope everyone is having a good summer. Sorry for the long wait, finals and all, but updates should be coming much quicker now. So that's chapter 20! I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers. I really hope you are enjoying the story. Please review or send me a PM. I really want to hear what you all think. And for the readers of Mermaid's Tale, I think I might discontinue it and then come back to it. I have so many things written down but I hate leaving you all hanging for months on end. For anyone on fictionpress I have a new account there (penname BlueJayWay) so look out for new stories. Again thanks so much and don't forget to review ~Iris Lily~

P.S. Fanfiction is not letting me use the astrix does anyone know how to fix this?


	21. The Search for a Star

**The Search for a Star**

Fact number 9: I am not great with animals. Sure, I have no problem with the ones that are cute, cuddly, and that cannot talk back, but I am no animal lover.

We rode to Faylinn on the backs of horses that Cly had borrowed from Lady Deliria. Blue Jay flew beside us. Chris had our horse, Poppy, going on a full gallop. My stomach was starting to churn and I pulled Chris even tighter. I looked down and suddenly felt very high up. I felt my stomach roll even more. Thankfully the ride to town was even quicker on horses, especially with a rider such as Chris. Chris slowed to a walk once we reached the cobblestone streets. We rode alongside the River of Dreams until we reached Chris' apartment. He jumped off Poppy and gave me his hand. I took it and fell, not very gracefully, from the horse.

"Good ride huh?" he asked smiling. I shook my head. Chris handed the reins to Cly, who was still on his horse. "Tie them up in Jimmy's stables. He owes Robin a favor." Cly nodded and turned the two horses with skill.

"What now?" I asked Chris once Cly had gone.

"Well if you were a star where would you be?" I laughed.

"I do not know Chris. Astra doesn't know much about Faylinn. I think she has only been to Lily's, the palace, and a dozen or so dress shops."

"I guess Bell Post Office is a good place to start then. You and I will go to there and Blue Jay can check out the palace." I turned to face the bird. She stared back at me with a bored expression.

"Do you remember how to get their Blue Jay?" I asked gently. The bird cocked her head to one side.

"Of course Isabella," Blue Jay said. "I can just fly in and once I do it will be easy to locate her."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The little bird had spoken with a lot of confidence in finding Astra.

"I know where she is," she said.

"You know where she is?" I shrieked.

"Of course." I sighed.

"Where?"

"In the palace," Blue Jay said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know that?" Chris asked.

"And why didn't you tell us sooner?" I questioned. The bird flew around us for a moment evidently frustrated with our conversation.

"Because I know," she said finally, settling on the building number hanging next to the door of Chris' apartment. "Astra is a stella, all animals can locate her. I am the one who found her in your manor remember?" I nodded.

"So you know where she is?" Chris clarified.

"Yes," Blue Jay said slowly.

"Excellent. Blue Jay, you are going to go to the palace and find Astra. Make sure you pay attention to where she is so that you can tell us how to get there later."

"Is this not what we had decided on doing at the start of this conversation?" she asked sarcastically.

I decided to ignore that comment. "Meet Chris and I at Lily's and we can decide what to do there." With that the bird took off. Chris' hand still held mine. He quickly led me through the narrow streets until we reached Avenue D. We soon arrived at the post office, and had to wiggle our way through a mass of people. Mr. Bell was at the front counter with several other employees. I waved to him and he gave me a tired expression. It seemed that the post office had been this busy all day. We climbed the steps hurriedly and I knocked gently on the door.

"Hello," Lily said pulling open the door. "Bella!" she exclaimed once she saw me. "Thank god," she pulled me into a hug. "Where have you been? I was worried." I laughed, pushing her off me softly.

"I'm fine Lily, really."

She shook her head. "Come in, come in." Chris smiled behind me. "Now tell me everything," Lily demanded once we were seated in the parlor.

"Astra is missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"I have not seen her since yesterday night, before I left for the ball."

"You went to the ball?"

"Yes, Mitchell and my mother helped got me there."

"Your mother?"

"Yes Lily, but that's not important. Astra is in the palace."

"I thought you said she was missing?" I sighed and Chris took over.

"She is but we have reason to believe she is in the palace."

"Okay," she said, not understanding why I was so frazzled.

"I do not think she is there by her own will," I added. Lily blanched.

"Oh no! Do you think it has something to do with this slipper business? The Royal Militant has been barging there way into homes and demanding that maidens try on that stupid glass slipper. You think they have her captive?" I could tell Lily was already forming some type of conspiracy story in her mind.

"No I think that," I looked at Chris for help and he merely shrugged his shoulders. "One of the princesses may have gotten jealous over Prince Chadwick's and my relationship." I lied. Chris chuckled into his hand over my ridiculous story. Lily's eyes widened.

"And kidnapped her?" she asked, forming a new story already.

"Maybe."

"Those girls are vicious. I thought your step-sisters were bad." I mumbled my agreement. "Well then all we have to do is go to Crown Prince Chadwick and tell him what has happened."

"Not exactly. Queen Evangeline knows that I am not Lady Jacqueline."

"She does!" I nodded. "Oh Bella, this is such a mess." Tell me about it, I wanted to say. Next to me a troubled expression plagued Chris' face.

"Can you get me some water?" I asked Lily, interrupting her rant.

"Sure," she said, jumping up from her seat. When she had disappeared into the kitchen I turned to Chris.

"What is wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing," he said with a mock smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I thought back to the looks that were passed between him and Cly, there was defiantly something bothering him.

"I am fine," he tried again, this time looking down at his lap. I was just about to question him further when I heard a shriek followed by the sound of water hitting the floor.

I rushed to the kitchen, Chris behind me.

"What happened?" I asked Lily. She pointed to the counter.

"Sorry, it startled me."

"You told me to come here did you not?" Blue Jay stated, flying over to me.

"You found her already?" I asked.

"Yes, I told you it would be easy."

"Did you speak to her?"

"No," Blue Jay looked between Chris and me, unsure how to proceed. "Now, do not question me about this but, Astra is not herself." I gave her a questioning look. "She is smaller,"

"She is probably weak," I answered, thinking back to the state of exhaustion I had found her in.

"No she is very small, tiny."

"As small as you?" Blue Jay seemed offended.

"I guess. She is being kept in a bird cage."

"How is that possible?" Lily interrupted.

"Um, the princess I was telling you might have kidnapped Astra, she is also a witch."

"A witch?" Lily asked.

"Yes," I turned back to Blue Jay and she continued her tale.

"I tried to get closer but there was cat near the window who swatted at me."

"A white cat with black eyes?" I asked Blue Jay.

"Exactly," she answered. "She was intelligent too. She waited into I flew close enough to me to swipe at me. She barely missed me." Cholë, I thought, Princess Marigold's little pet. Now I was certain that it was that psycho witch that had Astra. The same witch who had attacked me and later Crown Prince Chadwick in the courtyard. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Thanks Blue Jay," I said. "Now we have to go to the palace." I told Chris.

"I can get us in," he said with a smile. "Dress appropriately ladies, we are going to go see the Queen." I laughed and Lily gave me a perplexed expression.

The next morning, Lily and I woke to find Chris knocking on the door. We had fallen asleep in her room after talking long into the night. It had taken hours to explain the whole witch story to her. I was relieved to hear that the Royal Militant had already been to Lily's home. She told me how the odd slipper molded to her feet and then rejected her. Chris had disappeared some hours prior. I was curious to learn what was going to get us into the palace this time. For some reason I assumed it would not be so easy a second time, especially with all of Faylinn on high alert.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked, walking into the apartment. Lily shot him a murderous glance. She was not a morning person. "I said to dress appropriately." We were still wearing what we had fallen asleep in.

"What are you doing here so early?" Lily demanded, "and keep it down, I do not want to wake my parents."

"We are going to the palace," Blue Jay offered, fluttering behind her. Lily sighed.

"Fine then wait for us here," she said, pointing to the parlor. "Come on Bella," she told me, pulling me by the arm. Chris flashed me a smile and I giggled as I disappeared around the hallway. "Listen to you," Lily said once we were in her room. "Giggling like a little school girl."

"Do not start," I warned her.

"I think it is cute, slightly annoying, but cute."

"Look who is talking."

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked, her back turned to me as she rummaged through her closet.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said, the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"So, do you love him?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. Lily laughed.

"You have only known each other for a couple of weeks you know."

"Yes, but in the course of these weeks we have really gotten to know each other. So yes, I do love him."

"You see what I meant about annoying cute," Lily asked rhetorically. "Here," she said, "wear this."

"Lily," I groaned. The dress was pink. Was she crazy?

"It is adorable."

"For a five year old maybe, you know how I feel about pink."

"Well there are a lot of people who might recognize you, so why not wear a color you will not normally wear." I changed quickly. "You see it is not that bad. Now sit," Lily said, indicating a chair in front of her vanity. "How do you normally wear your hair?"

"I don't know Lily. I put it up I guess."

"You are impossible Bella. I am going to leave it down," she said in a voice someone would use to explain something to a child.

"Very clever," I added. She pinched me. "Can you hurry, Chris is waiting."

"Well your lover boy is going to have to wait a little while longer." Next she took to painting my face. This took quite a while. At the end of it all I looked very similar to Madison. "Done," she said with a smile. I groaned. The make-up and pink dress was completed with the addition of high heeled sandals.

"I could kill you," I said, looking at my reflection in her full length mirror. My face had so many layers it could had been a cake. The dress was at least comfortable. It was linen with an a-line skirt that went to my knees.

"I am ready," Lily said. I turned to look at her. She wore a floor length purple dress that had a pretty flower design embroidered into the bodice. Her long brown hair was tied into a side braid and she had just the right amount of make-up on.

"Great," I groaned. We exited her room and found Chris in the kitchen chatting with Mrs. Bell.

"Hello girls," she greeted us. When she caught sight of me she gave a little start.

"I will be back later mom," Lily said, motioning for Chris to follow her.

"Okay honey," Mrs. Bell said. "Bella," Lily and Chris were already out of sight.

"Yes," I said, turning to her.

"Chris seems like a nice boy but you really should not dress differently to impress him." I nodded.

"Thanks Mrs. Bell," I said, holding in my laughter until I meet Lily and Chris in the hall.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Come on," Chris said, cutting me off before I answered her. "We are already late as it is." Lily rolled her eyes behind his back and we both chased after him, Blue Jay flying behind us. When Lily, Blue Jay, and I, immerged out of Bell Post Office, Chris already had hold of a cab. We climbed in hurriedly and Chris gave the driver the address of the palace.

"So what is the plan?" I asked him.

"Simple. I have an audience with the Queen."

"Seriously?" Lily asked, "how did you manage that?"

"She has to talk to me. She is my mother after all," Chris replied casually. Lily and I shared a shocked expression. At least I now knew what he had been keeping from me.

* * *

Hey readers! You know that drill, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I would really appreciate any feedback. Do you like how the story has progressed? Is it what you expected? Let me know and thank you for reading (and reviewing) I am going to start editing this stroy from the beginning so your critics will be very helpful. ~Iris Lily~


	22. Thus the Plot Thickens

**Thus the Plot Thickens**

"She is your mother? The Queen is your mother?" I clarified.

"Yes. I tried to tell you sooner but everything got so confusing. I did not want to bombard you with anything else," Chris answered, looking down at his hands.

"So you decided not to tell me that you were a prince?"

"I am sorry Bella, I truly am. I should have told you." I turned from him and gazed out the window of the carriage. The palace was coming into view. I felt lied to. I know in retrospect I should not have been angry with Chris, but I could not help it. I could feel tears building up in the corner of my eyes. I shook my head and concentrated on the road and people around me. I was acting silly and I knew it. Chris had taken all my craziness without question. Why should I not accept what he really was?

"So you are a prince?" Lily was saying, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Not exactly," Chris said. "Queen Evangeline has never acknowledged me as her son. The fact that I even exist is only known by a few." I turned towards him, and he offered me a quick smile. Before I could say anything however, we pulled up to the palace's gate. A guard walked up to the carriage.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a scowl.

"I have a meeting with Queen Evangeline,"

"Name?"

"Christopher Hood," the guard nodded and waved us through. The cab did not stop at the front entrance. We continued on a small, uneven road. After a few minutes we stopped in front a side door in which smoke and strong smells flowed out of. "Come on," Chris said after handing a few coins to the driver. Lily, Blue Jay and I followed close behind him. The kitchen was filled with a lot of people, pungent smells, and loud sounds. Every seemed to be yelling instructions to each other. Chris navigated the kitchens easily, evidently knowing where he was headed. To the right of a large counter where several servants sat kneading dough was a nondescript wooden door. Chris pushed the door open, and we escaped into the cool corridor.

There were stone walls on either side of us and torches lit the way. We were in the servants' tunnels.

"I am going to speak to my mother. You three go find Astra. I will be waiting for you here." With a peck on my cheek, Chris began walking toward Queen Evangeline's office. Lily, Blue Jay, and I headed in the opposite direction. I was not sure where I was and the servants' tunnels made me antsy so we exited through the first door I saw. We emerged in what I presumed was a dining room. There were several large circular tables around the room and lucky there was no one inside. I quickly lead Lily towards the door. We then found ourselves in the great halls of the castle. Blue Jay took the lead.

"So what is our story if we get caught?" Lily asked.

"I have not figured that out yet," I answered. Lily glared at me. "Well at least we look as if we belong." Blue Jay soared through the air and Lily and I had to practically jog to keep up with her. We passed a few servants but none of them paid us any heed. Finally we turned into a very familiar hallway.

"It is right down there," Blue Jay said. We slowed to a walk before stopping in front of the door. I vaguely wondered whether Princess Marigold was in the room as I turned the knob. I stepped in hesitantly, Lily right behind me. The room was just how I remembered it. If it was possible, the feeling of magic had gotten even stronger. It was so hazy it was difficult to see. The air was thick and smelled of incense. I coughed a couple of times and wiped my burning eyes with my palm.

Suddenly a loud hiss filled the room. I turned toward the sound and saw the white cat seated on the desk. Her mouth was pulled back, showing us all her teeth. I stepped further into the room and the cat hissed again. When we took another step it jumped down from the desk and ran towards us. Lily shrieked. The horrible thing began clawing at her and then at me. It was extremely aggressive and I fought the urge to kick it away. I wiped my eyes again and blinked a few times, trying to find my bearings.

"There by the window," Blue Jay said, reminding me of my purpose here. I ran toward the window leaving Lily to cope with the cat. Tucked into a corner a few meters away from the window was a beautiful birdcage. It was made out of brass iron and intricate designs of flowers and butterflies made up the cage. It hung from a pole wrought out of the same metal. In it a very small and very angry looking Astra stood.

"Astra!" I called. Her hands were clasped around the cage. I had to get very close to the birdcage in order to hear her. Even then I could only make out a squeak. The star was about the size of my hand. She looked like a figurine. It was unnerving.

"Did you find her?" Lily asked. She had grabbed the cat by its fur which had calmed it. "Bad kitty," she admonished and then the cat snarled, its claws coming dangerously close to Lily's face.

"Be careful," I warned, "she's human."

"I am not even going to ask," Lily said. I managed to get the cage open. Astra was near the edge, her legs swinging under the bars. "Oh my goodness," Lily said behind me. She had just caught sight of the miniature girl.

"What should I do?" I asked. It was so hot and uncomfortable in the room. I coughed again. Astra was trying to say something and I strained to hear her. The cat jumped out of Lily's hand and she turned to see it scurrying across the room. "Lily, what should I do?" I repeated. A wicked laugh drowned out my words. I spun on my heel.

Princess Marigold was standing at the door, her arms open welcomingly. "Oh good," she said, her voice sweet. "You saved me from the trouble of having to go find you." I rolled my eyes. The witch had taken it too far. I could understand her infatuation with Crown Prince Chadwick, but kidnapping Astra was unnecessary. I did not know what I had done to deserve her malice. She walked toward us, the door slamming shut behind her. Her large heels which made her at least five inches taller clicked on the stone ground as she walked. The Princess was wearing a ridiculous orange gown that clashed horrifically with her red hair.

"What have you done to my friend Marigold?" I asked. My words were mixed with coughs. I felt like I was suffocating in this room.

"Oh you mean my new pet? I thought she would make a nice addition to my collection."

"You are insane," I spat. She laughed.

"And now I will have three more toys to play with." I took a step closer to the window, dragging Lily alone with me. "Not so fast," Princess Marigold said. The window closed with a loud bang and Lily and I jumped.

"Look Princess Marigold whatever you want you can have it!" She titled her head as if unsure on how to respond. "Take the Prince! I DO NOT CARE!"

"Now now, no need to get angry," she pleaded.

"Just make her the right size." The witch shook her head. "Ugh! You are horrible. Why are you torturing me and my friends? I have never done anything to you!"

"Well, the Prince loves you and I cannot have that."

"I already told you that you can have him" She thought this over. "Please," I started. If yelling was not going to work maybe begging would. I coughed again. "Please I promise you will never see me again if you restore Astra to her proper size." The room was silent while she pondered my plea.

"Oh fine," she said finally, her pretty red lips in a pout. "If you promise to be gone by tonight I will restore her. Goodness. No one can joke around with you." Joke around! I wanted to scream. I was so angry at the moment that I wanted to tear her head off. She closed her eyes as I had seen Astra do so many times before. She twisted her face in intense concentration and finally, slowly, Astra began to grow. She soon outgrew the bird cage, and Lily and I had to practically break the thing to get her out. "There!" Princess Marigold said. "Now get out!"

I grabbed one side of Astra and Lily grabbed the other. We walked to the door in this manner and exited the room. Astra was very pale. Her hair was a snow white and she had a sickly pallor. Now how do we get out of here? I wondered. After several tries of lifting tapestries, I found the door into the tunnels. When we finally entered the cool underground, I breathed a sigh of relief. I did not think it was going to be that easy and now all I wanted to do was get as far away from the palace as possible before little miss crazy changed her mind.

Fact number 22: I have a serious dislike for tunnels. They are dark, cold, creepy, and never seem to lead to anything good. It was just my luck that Lily, Astra, Blue Jay, and I would get lost in these awful tunnels. I felt like we had been wandering for hours – and had probably been one. Now there was only a torch every few meters. Shadows fell on everything and inwardly I shivered. I turned back to see Lily and Astra struggling behind me.

"Bella, do you have idea where you are going?" Lily asked her voice high with worry.

"I think the kitchens are right around the bend," I said lying through my teeth. I had no idea where we were. Astra's eyes were fluttering; she was trying very hard to keep walking.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lily asked. She was practically dragging Astra by her arm.

"I hope so," I offered. Lily nodded. "Stay here. I feel like we are going in circles. Sit against the wall and when I find a way out of here I'll come for you."

"And how are you planning to find your way back?" she asked.

"I can do it," Blue Jay said. "When we find an exit I will fly back and then lead you to it." Lily looked relieved that we had a plan. She sat down with her back to the wall like I had suggested. "Come on Jay," I said and we continued walking. Some time later I was starting to feel even more disoriented and after several more minutes I was just about ready to turn back.

"There," Blue Jay said. "Isn't that a door?" I nodded with a smile.

"Finally," I muttered as I reached the door. It took a couple of heavy shoves before the door finally opened. The room it opened to was huge. It had a very tall domed ceiling and a large imposing fireplace. I walked into the room hesitantly. I slipped my high heeled sandals off so that they would not make any sound against the wood floor. As I walked deeper into the room, I realized it was some type of library. There were rows of bookshelves on either side of the fireplace. In front of the fireplace were two the leather chairs with a small stone table in between them. I turned into one of the shelves, worried that after getting lost in the maze of the tunnels, I was now never going to get out of this labyrinth of books.

I continued through the rows and rows of books with no exit in sight. The library smelled like leather and ink. It was a bit dusty and I had the feeling that this room was not used often. Suddenly I heard the sound of a book dropping. "Oh Blue Jay!" I said turning around, thinking that the bird had flown into a book. Instead of the bird I found myself looking into the bright brown eyes of the Prince. He had several large books in his hands and one had fallen from his grasp.

"Who are you?" he asked, his eyes questioning.

"I am so sorry Crown Prince Chadwick," I said, backing away from him and preparing to run.

"Wait," the Prince said. He looked at me more closely. "I know you."

"No, I am sure you do not. My upmost apologies for disturbing you." With a quick cursey I ran from him. Behind me I heard the sound of more books dropping.

"Wait! Please wait! I would just like to speak to you!" the Prince called. I kept on.

"What are you running from?" Blue Jay asked. "Maybe he will know how to get out of here." I did not answer him and instead continued running. I soon reached a pair of large, imposing doors. I pushed one open, the Prince's voice close behind me. I stepped into the hall and a pair of hands grabbed me. Screaming, I tried to break free but it was no use, the hands would not budge. I sighed, wondering how was going to explain my way out of this one.

* * *

Hey all, I am sorry for the long wait school has been crazy this year. Thank you so much for reading and please review! ~ Iris Lily~


	23. A Royal Mess

**A Royal Mess**

"Let go of me," I screamed. The prince emerged before me. The man behind me tightened his grip around my arms.

"Thank you Lucas," Prince Chadwick said. "You can release her." Lucas did as the prince commanded. I lost my balance once my arms were freed. The prince stepped forward and caught me. "Are you all right?" he asked, his brown eyes showing his concern.

"Yes. I am fine," I said, smoothing down my skirt and refusing to meet his eye. Chadwick placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I know you." I nodded. "What is your name?" I debated over what to tell him in my head. If I said Lady Jacqueline then I would have the problem of what to do about the Queen who knew my real identity. Or I could say Belle but that could turn out even worse. As Belle I was wanted for threatening the life for the prince and my affiliation with a certain glass slipper. "You have no reason to be afraid," he encouraged.

"It's Isabella," I answered honestly. "Isabella Ashen."

"And how do I know you Isabella?" I gulped. That was certainly a long story that I had no desire to explain.

"I … I do not know."

"Curious."

"What would you like for me to do your highness?" the guard asked me. The prince raised a slender finger. Inwardly I prayed he would let me go. He was about to say something when we heard the sound of heels clicking on the mausoleum floor. The prince turned around swiftly and I would have made a run for it if the guard was not still stationed behind me. Princess Marigold stomped into view. When she finally reached us she smiled graciously at Prince Chadwick and over his shoulder gave me a nasty look.

"Princess Marigold," the Prince began, "I hope you were not alarmed by the ruckus. I assure you everything is all right."

"I feel very safe around you, your highness. I was merely coming to warn you about our intruder." Chadwick lifted his eyebrows.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"This woman is none other than Belle." Since Prince Chadwick still looked confused she continued. "The woman who attempted to kill you last night! She was running from me! I found her rummaging through my rooms. She left it in shambles." The guard behind me stood at attention and took hold of my arms once again. Chadwick blinked, a look of hurt washing over his face. "And furthermore she is also Lady Jacqueline. You see Prince Chadwick this plot has been a long time in the making. This dreadful woman has twisted your emotions so that she can have control of your crown. You mother even knows of this. That is why she sent Lady Jacqueline away."

"No, Lady Jacqueline left to mourn Queen Ana. The festivities were too much to bear."

"It is that what your mother told you dear. She is simply trying to protect you. No. This girl, this manipulative girl has been pulling at your heart strings attempting to dazzle you. Unfortunately she would have if it had not been for your mother and I, of course."

"How, how do you know all this?" The Prince asked.

"Um, the maids talk." Prince Chadwick turned to look at me and Marigold gave me a victorious look.

"Is this true Isabella," he asked sincerely.

"No, not really."

"So why don't you explain it to me?"

"I did impersonate Lady Jacqueline and I am Belle but I never meant to hurt you. That you must truly believe."

"You attacked me," he accused.

"No!" I shook my head furiously. "That was not me Prince Chadwick. I swear."

"Then why did you come here in the first place. What is this all to you?"

"I … I wanted to meet you. I wanted you to fall in love with me." Princess Marigold laughed out loud at my words.

"You see she is practically admitting it. All of this has been a game to her. You should lock her up."

"Where?"

"In the dungeon of course!" The prince looked divided. My heat ached. I never meant to hurt him. I never meant to hurt anyone. All I wanted was to get my poor star friend back home. The guard did not wait for Chadwick's reply.

"Come on then," he said in a gruff voice. The guard then led me away and all I could do was look at Prince Chadwick's betrayed face.

A few hours later found me sitting in the disgustingly filthy dungeons. Absentmindedly, I played with my hair. Lily had overdone it with hairspray and now I was sure it looked like I had been struck by lightning. I laughed aloud at that thought.

"Oh no, she has already gone mad!" a familiarly irritating voice shrieked.

"Took you long enough Blue Jay," I groaned, crawling toward the bars of my cage. The small bird fluttered towards me. He easily passed through the bars of the cell.

"Forgive me; it is not exactly easy getting into a dungeon. No windows."

"Do you speak to Lily and Astra?"

"No,"

"No? Why not Blue Jay? Was that not the plan?"

"I searched through the tunnels but they were not there." For some reason I highly doubted he words. Where in the world could they have gone? Suddenly I heard footsteps descending the stairs. I returned to my place leaning on the wall furthest away from the bars and prayed this was a friendly visit.

"Hello," the witch said. "Ugh, it sure is dirty down here. How are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Fine psycho, how about you?"

"What was that?" Her smile fell and her hands curled into fists.

"Nothing. What do you want Marigold?"

"You said you would leave if I returned that girl."

"I was in the process. You could have given me more time."

"_You could have given me more time_," she mocked. "It is too late now. Can you imagine the look of surprise on the Queen's face when she learns that you have returned? Something tells me she will not be happy. I mean, surely people have been hung for less."

"No, Prince Chadwick would never let that happen."

"Oh no? I am sorry to inform you of this but I have that little prince of yours wrapped around my finger."

"Liar!"

The sound of someone on the stairs interrupted whatever she was going to say next. Her face twisted into a snare and her eyes burned with malice. She put her index finger to her lip.

"Princess Marigold?" whoever had descended questioned. She turned and curtsied. "What are you doing down here?" It was Prince Chadwick.

"I merely wished to visit the prisoner. It is so dreadful that such a young girl would commit such travesties. Death shall be her only solace." Prince Chadwick mumbled his agreement.

"May I have a moment to speak to her?"

"Oh, of course you highness." Marigold moved away from the cell.

"Alone perhaps?" he added.

"Oh," the princess gave him a nervous giggle and then fled up the stairs.

"Sorry about that," Prince Chadwick said once she had gone. I grinned knowing that at least I was not the only one who thought her annoying.

"You are not angry with me?" I asked him gently. "I honestly meant you know harm."

"I know – I fear I am not sure what to call you."

"Isabella, my name is Isabella."

"Very well then Isabella. But please answer me this, why did you lie to me?"

"I … I had to. I do not know how to explain the mess I am in."

"I assumed such. Sometimes one gets involved with the wrong people and then before you know it, they are forcing you into some twisted plot. "

"No. No one forced me into anything."

"I understand Isabella, I do. Perhaps by putting you on trial the conspirators will emerge."

"Trial? Chadwick please! This is a mistake."

"I will vouch for your honesty, love. I am sure everything will work out. The courts are merciful. They will desire the real masterminds behind this. Until then, I have to get back to work. I wish we could keep you in more accommodating conditions but a prisoner is a prisoner. The fact remains that you attempted to kill me."

"That was not me!"

"Was it not your curious slipper?"

He had me there. "Yes, but, Prince Chadwick, I tell you it was Princess Marigold."

He chuckled. "Princess Marigold?"

"Yes! The girl is a witch. She is absolutly insane."

"Isabella really, Marigold would not hurt a fly."

"No, she would probably eat it! You must believe me. You know there is something not right."

"The fact that you have lied to me and decieved us all. I trust that you were not behind it all alone but do not feign innocence Isabella. You have to be a part in this awful plot against my life. Do not try to lie to me any longer." His face was stained with hurt and my heart ached.

"Chadwick!" I shouted as he backed away from the cell. He gave me a short bow before hurrying up the stairs. I wanted to scream. The prince was a dimwit. How could he believe that I really wanted to hurt him? On the contrary, I wanted him to love me! Only then could Astra return home. I leaned on the cold stone wall opposite the bars of the cell and sighed, wondering about Lily, Astra, and Chris. Wherever they were, they were definitely in a better position than me.

After a few minutes of frustrated silence Blue Jay emerged from his perch on the bared window.

"He seems charming," I laughed. "Humans have an intresting way of showing love."

"It is useless. Blue Jay you have to find someone to help me get out of here. You say you searched for Astra and Lily."

"Yes."

"Well, they have to be somewhere in the palace. Chris would not leave without me. Right?" The bird was silent. I stood, pacing back and forth. "Blue Jay, what am I going to do?" He still did not answer. So, I continued pacing near tears and utterly hopeless. I had to think of a plan. Throughout this whole adventure I had been in tighter spots then this. Well, okay maybe this was the tightest, I thought studying the bars of the cell. but it could not end here. I had a star to return, I had Chris awaiting me, and I had a crazy step-mother probably seeking my blood as of now. I shuttered, realizing I had not thought of her motherly madness in days. I sat down. There is always a way. If I had learned anything with being with Astra I had learned that. If Chadwick wanted conspirators that is what he was going to get.

"Blue Jay,' I said with a renewed determination, "I need you to deliever me a message."

* * *

Hey all,

I had a hard time writing this chapter but now I have gotten back into the flow of this story so expect updates a lot more frequently. Please tell me what you think! Thank you to all my readers and reviews, I really hope you are still enjoying Broken Glass. ~ Iris Lily ~


	24. The Message Revealed

**The Message Revealed **

Queen Evangeline closed her eyes for a moment, reflecting over the news the messenger had just told her. It seemed that Lady Jacqueline and Belle were one in the same. Why she had tried to kill her son she did not know. Fortunately, the girl was taken care of at the moment. She could do no more harm locked in the dungeons. Those bars were impenetrable. With the conniving girl locked away, Queen Evangeline drew her attention back to the young man who had been in her office only a few minutes before. Chris Hood he was called, but Queen Evangeline knew the truth. The boy was her son. After all these years, she was still shocked that he had found her.

She stood suddenly and walked around her office, thinking of the past. Coming to Faylinn had been a miracle for Queen Evangeline. Her life before meeting her husband was dull and she had always dreamed of another world. It had been made possible by the help of a goblin. The goblin agreed to make her queen in exchange for her first born child. That child had been Christopher. After he was born and given to the creature she had not heard of his whereabouts for fifteen years. And then suddenly he was here, a homeless, thin child found wandering along the River of Dreams.

Only she knew he was alive and had returned. On account of the shame of her dealings she had told the king that the boy had been stillborn. Now, Chadwick was crown prince, and all Chris would do was upset the balance already in place. She enlisted Robin Hood as his guardian because she knew the old thief would protect him. Plus, he owed her a favor.

"Your majesty," someone asked suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes," Queen Evangeline answered. The man, Sir Richard, entered. "Have there been any developments?"

"No. The girl has done nothing but deny any involvement."

"Very well. Perhaps I should speak to her."

"No, your majesty, that is a foolish idea. We do not know what this girl is capable of."

"She is a child."

"Looks can be deceiving." Queen Evangeline nodded once. She yearned to know more of the girl named Isabella.

* * *

I stared absentmindedly through the bars, hoping that by now Blue Jay was well on her way delivering my message. Numerous officials and soldiers of the Royal Militant had been down to visit me. I was getting tired of their same old questions and anxious that my plan would not follow through. Perhaps it was to risky. The bird had been sent off hours ago. Where was she?

"Miss Isabella Ashen," a soft woman's voice said. I could not make out her form as her face was hidden by a large brown hood.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Hello," she said, removing her hood. The queen stood before, dressed in all her regality. I curtsied hurriedly, my eyes cast down.

"To what do I owe this honor, your highness?"

"Oh no need for such formalities Isabella. I feel as if I know you quite well, child." Her tone was nonchalant, as if we had just met in the street. "Just answer me this, has murdering my son been your plan all along?"

"No my lady, not at all."

"No. Then why in the past few days I have been introduced to you in a number of different settings?"

"I …"

"You what Miss Ashen,"

"Do not how to explain."

"Well, let me explain. You will tell my militia exactly how you came to be in this situation, and you will not leave anything out. Is that clear?"

"I was not involved in the attempt against Prince Chadwick's life."

"I do not believe you."

"You must. I had nothing to do with it. Please, ask Chris, he will vouch for me." Her face clouded over and she quickly draped the hood over her head once again.

"I have no idea what you speak of Isabella." With that, Queen Evangeline turned on her heel and quickly ascended the stairs.

"Now I've done it," I mumbled to myself, alone once again. There was nothing in the cell except hay sprinkled on the stone floor. And now there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

"Come on, come on," the round mouse said hurriedly. It was Sir Humphrey, Sir Lawrence noted. He unlocked the small bars that had trapped the mouse in his prison. Sir Lawrence stepped out, fighting the urge to hug the older knight.

"Oh thank you my lord, most gracious thanks. I was starting to cramp from being squeezed into such uncomfortable quarters. I thought you had forgotten about me. But alas, the valiant Sir Humphrey to my rescue. I knew it was only a matter of time until someone came for me, you see, but goodness am I happy to see you."

"Quiet mouse, goodness, is speaking the only thing you know how to do?"

"Oh, of course not sir. I am a most honorable messenger,"

"Yes, yes, I know. Now be quiet. I would lead you to Sir Richard's quarters. You will tell him all you know."

"I need the king good sir," Sir Lawrence interjected.

"The King is an idiot. No one tells him anything. It is Queen Evangeline and Sir Richard who run Faylinn." Sir Lawrence stopped in his tracks. Sir Humphrey turned to face him. The two mice stared at one another for a few long seconds, until Sir Lawrence, liking what he found, finally cast his eyes down.

"I see, very, very well. Sir Richard is who I will see then. But what of Lord Javier?"

"What of him? Now come. If he knew I was releasing you he would have my head." Sir Lawrence obeyed, following the elder knight as he scurried through the tunnels. Soon he could feel the heat of the furnace. Holding his breath and his lips, Sir Lawrence followed Sir Humphrey through the small opening and landed on the cold kitchen floor with a huff. It was early morning now, and a few loyal chefs' aids were already preparing for this morning's breakfast. Sir Lawrence paused for a moment, inhaling the rich aroma of rising bread. "Oh step to it," Sir Humphrey said, grabbing the tunic of Sir Lawrence. Sir Lawrence nodded, mumbling an apology before continuing after him.

After a few minutes, Sir Lawrence emerged into a square room with rich red velvet walls. A tall man with salt and pepper hair nervously paced to and fro on the squeaky floorboards. The pair of knights quickly made it to the top of the mahogany desk which overtook a large portion of the room. Sir Humphrey cleared his throat a few times before Sir Richard gazed down at him. The man squinted and then jumped back a bit, obviously startled.

"Forgive me, my lord," Sir Humphrey said with a bow, "but I have come to you bearing an urgent matter."

"Oh," Sir Richard said, taking a few small steps toward the desk. "Of course, of course, knight. Please," he motioned for him to continue.

"May I introduce, Sir Lawrence, a knight who has traveled many miles to deliver his message."

"Very well, Sir Lawrence."

"Yes well," Sir Lawrence cleared his throat, his face turning a soft pink. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Richard, head of the Royal Militant." Sir Richard nodded, evidently tired and not the least interested in formalities. "I am Sir Lawrence and I come with a message for the king."

"Yes, we have established that knight. The king is currently unavailable. What is your message?"

"Be observant. There will be an attack on the Crown Prince's life very soon."

"Yes, Sir Lawrence, this has already happened."

"What has already happened?"

"An attack on the Crown Prince's life."

"Yes of course, but that is my message."

"What is your message?" Sir Richard asked, rubbing his temple.

"That was my message Sir."

"Really? That's all."

"Yes sir, oh yes, I know I am not forgetting anything. I repeat it to myself thrice daily as not to forget it."

"But you see the Prince was already attacked," Sir Richard said slowly. "Can you tell me anything else?"

"Yes, yes I am certain there was something else. There had to be. Judging by your facial expression I can presume this is turning out to be a very anticlimactic moment for us all. Let me think. One moment please." Sir Lawrence began to pace as Sir Richard had been doing a few minutes prior. The other two occupants of the room, one man one mouse, watched him with bewildered expressions. "Ah, yes, of course. That was just a summary I made for myself in order to remember the actual message."

"All right then. What is it?"

"Early last month Sir Duke received a peculiar message. It was this: The scouts report that Aurum wishes to gain a larger piece of Breena. In order to accomplish this they will begin their attack on Faylinn, the largest and most influential city. For even though they have much wealth with all their gold deposits they need the support of the numerous species to win the war they wish to wage. Be warned, we, the scouts that is, have reason to believe an attack will be made on the life of Crown Prince Chadwick very soon, leaving Faylinn with no sensible heir," Sir Lawrence finished, looking very proud of himself.

"Well, that certainly is a handful," Sir Richard said after a few minutes of reflective silence. "Where did you get this information?"

"I told you sir, I am a messenger."

"Aurum would never challenge Faylinn. We have very close relations. Why, the king's very own daughter is one of the young women staying here. Attempting anything while the Princess is here would be foolish. Thank you Sir Lawrence. Under normal circumstances I would have considered your message, but the culprit has already been caught."

"Ah I see. Thank you very much Sir, very much thanks. It has been an honor speaking with you." And before Sir Lawrence could utter another word, Sir Humphrey grabbed his thin arm and pulled him away. The older knight needed to get away from Sir Richard's confused glance, which showed exactly what Lord Javier had said a few hours prior. This messenger was insane and an utter and complete waste of time.

* * *

Astra laid in a bed within a room unknown to her. It was small and cluttered and homey. She rather liked it and soon found herself in a dreamlike sort of peace. That was until she heard Lily and Chris speaking. The stella shot up much to quickly, noticing that it pained her to move. She felt positively drained and yearned for something to drink.

"Chris, she's awake," Lily said, posed over Astra suddenly. "Is there anything I can get you?" Astra shook her head.

"No, just rest will bring my strength back. Lily, where is Bella?"

"I am not sure," Lily answered, shooting a glance at Chris.

Astra began closing her eyes once again. "No more," she whispered as an afterthought.

"No more what?" Lily asked even though the words had not been directed to her.

"Magic. Lily. I have no more magic left."

"It's okay, we'll get you home soon." Lily squeezed her hand, and the small girl settled back to sleep.

"What are we going to do Chris?"

"I don't know," Chris answered gloomily, sitting on the couch across from the bed where Astra slept. "We have to go back."

"Are you crazy? After what the queen said to you."

"I do not care about her, about anyone in the palace, other than Bella. I have to go back for her."

"That psychotic witch probably got a hold of her."

"Marigold."

"Yes, can't stand that one." They shared a tense laugh. "You know my life was pretty normal before I meet you."

"Sorry. The Hoods seem to have that affect on people."

"Well, I can't say it hasn't been exciting."

The sound of loud knocking broke their conversation. "CHRIS, CHRIS HOOD!" Lily looked towards the door which led out of the room startled.

"Speaking of, that's probably one of them now." When Chris reached the door he was suprised to find Cly and Toby before him, looking so animated. They quickly pushed their way into the living room.

"Do you know a certain irritating blue bird?" Cly asked. The bird in question flew in at that moment, perching on the arm of a chair.

"Yes," Chris said, his voice noting his excitement. "Were you with Bella?"

"You mean in prison?" Bird asked.

"What?" Cly, Toby, and Chris both said at the same time.

"The Prince captured her."

"And imprisoned her? Why?" Chris asked.

"Because, she tried to kill him."

"No, that was Marigold."

"Well, he is not aware of that. She told me to deliver a message to the Hoods."

"Yes."

"She wants you all to storm the palace."

"Is she insane?" Toby asked no one in particular.

"She said that if the Hoods go to the gates led by you Chris and demand her release, the Queen will be compelled to let her go."

"Um, if we storm the palace we will be killed. Chris you cannot really be considered this," Toby demanded.

"Be quiet, let me think."

"There is nothing to think about."

"I love her Toby. And I am leaving soon anyway. This can be our chance to become legend. Anyway, the guards would not dream of shooting down a bunch of underage boys. Think of the scandel." He knew the truth. As soon as Queen Evangeline saw him, she would have to do whatever he said. He knew too much about her past. Toby bit his lip nervously.

"I'm in," Cly said suddenly.

"Good, go round up the boys. Tell them we meet here a quarter to ten."

"Will do." The younger boy turned to the door, but stopped right before stepping outside. "You coming Toby?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Toby said finally with a small smile.

"Bella might be just as crazy as that witch," Chris said once he returned to the room.

"What do you mean?" Lily said, not finding the humor in the situation. Chris sat down, prepared to explain the plan to her.

* * *

Hello readers,

So I think this is the second to last chapter of Broken Glass! (Yay! Cue music and confetti) Do you have any ideas on how it will end? Like always, thank you so much for reading and please review! ~ Iris Lily ~

P.S. Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate the feedback.


	25. A Half-witted Escape

I glanced upwards from where I sat, noting that the sunlight was growing stronger. I had been in this cell for nearly a day now. I stood quickly, walking to stretch out my tired legs. I was growing apprehensive. Blue Jay should have returned by now.

Suddenly there was the two sharp blast of a horn. I rushed to the bars, as if by gazing through them I could see what was happening without. However, there was nothing to see. I was alone in the dungeons, with no one to save me. Kicking some hay on the floor, I sat down once again, thoroughly frustrated. It's over, I thought with a sigh, if I can't get out of the cell then there is no way I can possibly help Astra. But how can I help Astra now? I asked myself. Even by some miracle if I managed to get out of here, there was no way the prince would love me. One wish, one stupid wish, and I throw everyone's life into disarray. Yet, Astra had done so much for me. Because of her I had actually had a life these last couple of weeks, an insane, stressful, life, mind you, but a life nonetheless.

"Look at the poor princess, locked away in a tower." I looked up quickly, even though I placed Marigold's acidic voice immediately.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Marigold mocked. "You've really done it now," she said, examining her nails.

"Done what? Goodness Marigold, I am tired of your games. So what exactly have I done?"

"You're knight in shining armor is storming the palace gates. Everyone is in uproar. I am sure someone will be down very soon to rescue you."

"And?" I asked, still not understanding what she was getting at.

"Well, I just can't have that." The iron gate opened slowly and as soon as I could fit through the door I made a run for the staircase out of the dungeons. However, a bony hand grabbed my ankle, throwing me to the ground. I yelped in pain and kicked my legs but it was useless. The next thing I knew Marigold was dragging me down the few steps I had managed to climb. She smiled maliciously, her form having changed to the frightening, towering witch.

"I don't understand," I said frantically, hoping to buy myself more time. A horn was blasted again and I wondered in vain what it meant.

"You don't? Foolish, foolish girl."

"How could a princess be so … horrible?"

"I am no princess. No, Princess Marigold is a weak, timid, excuse of a girl. I am Ravelyn, great sorceress."

"Why are you here then? What game are you playing?"

"I want the Prince's heart. Do you know what I can do with that type of power?" Marigold said her face bright with the thought of it. "So I made a deal, and I always honor my deals until you and that _girl _got in the way." She lifted me up then. I was pressed against the stone walls of the dungeons with no escape in sight. Marigold laughed, noting my look of wild panic. "But never fear. I will get what I desire." I attempted to loosen my hands from her grip but it was no use. She opened her mouth and delicately blew some of her moist breathe. The smell was revolting. I gagged, my lungs expanding in a vain effort to draw in oxygen.

"Please," I managed to whisper. For once Marigold was silent, simply exhaling once again. My eyes watered and my vision became blurry.

"Let me let you in on a little secret." Her breathe was arsenic to me now. I felt myself fading away even though she held me. "This is all much bigger than you Bella. You are absolutely nothing but insignificant." She allowed me to fall from her hands. My body cried out in pain. Stepping over me to reach the stairs, Marigold smiled. "You will die a very slow and painful death love. It is a pity really. One so beautiful and pathetic."

I slipped into between rest and unrest once she was gone. My lungs felt as if they had been burned. Each breath caused my entire body to shake in agony. I attempted to move towards the staircase but found I could not. The air reeked of the iron smell of blood and I realized with a fright that it had to be I who was bleeding. Marigold was right, I thought. I was pathetic. Even by some miracle I lived I would be forced to marry Lord Cadaver.

"My lady," a voice said suddenly. It sounded so close and familiar that I knew for certain I must be dreaming. "It is I, Sir Lawrence." I smiled, amused by the noble announcement of her name.

"I told you it was nothing," said another voice, this one decidedly female. "She is smiling."

"Oh dear," Sir Lawrence mumbled. "I fear she has completely lost it."

"Do not be so over dramatic!" cried the bird. I could just picture her fluttering about haughtily and Sir Lawrence's brows crossed in frustration. There was the sound of heavy footsteps on the staircase.

"Chris Hood, she appears to be in bad shape."

"Thank you Sir Lawrence," Chris responded. Reaching me, I was lifted into his arms.

"Bella," Chris coed. My vision cleared somewhat and I smiled, delighted by the sight of his face. There was something wrong. His blue eyes appeared darker than normal. He took the stairs swiftly and I moaned every time I was jostled in his arms. Chris held me closer and I tried to concentrate on his tan face since his words were making little sense to me.

* * *

"Belle," a soft male voice said. I had fallen asleep on something soft and was determined not to wake up. "Why is her breath so labored?"

"I do not know your highness. The superficial wounds have been treated. She should be on her way to recovery."

"There must be something you can give her," the first voice continued. I sighed and turned away from the voices. I was too tired to care in whose company I had befallen. They continued to discuss something urgently even though I attempted to block out the voices. Finally, thoroughly fed up, I sat up, ignoring the pain which shot up my chest.

"She has awaken," announced an white haired man whom I presumed to be a physician. I had never been in this room before but it appeared safe and decidedly unlike a prison cell which was odd considering that Prince Chadwick stood before me.

"Dear Belle," he said. He knelt before the devout in which I lied. I tilted my head wondering what on earth had happened while I had been asleep. Where was Blue Jay? Sir Lawrence? Or Chris? Had they not been with me in the dungeon? And surely Chris would not leave me here, in the presence of the person who thought I was trying to murder him.

"Princess Marigold," rushed out of my mouth before I could process my questions into coherent sentences.

An older man dressed in a Royal Militant uniform approached. He drew out his hand as if to steady my frenzied thoughts. "She has been apprehended."

"But,"

"We received a very important message from a certain knight without which you would still be imprisoned. The witch is under heavy guard Isabella, and you are safe."

"Thank you," I responded, my eyes becoming heavy once again. I attempted to fight the drowsiness. "Chris Hood?"

"Ah," answered the man with a furrowed brow. "The Hoods are undergoing some questioning." His pointed glare made it clear that so would I if not for the intersection of Prince Chadwick.

"I am so very sorry Belle. There is still much I do not understand, but I feel in time you might explain it all to me. For now my only regret is not trusting you." His brown eyes reflected his sincerity.

"Please," I said, ignoring his apology for the moment, "I need to speak to Christopher."

Chadwick turned toward to the older man and gave him a single nod. The knight left the room swiftly and I lied back onto the devout, quickly falling back to sleep.

"Bella," Chris said one he entered. He was being held aggressively by one of the guards. "How are you?" I nodded in reply. In truth, I felt decided worst than when I had previously awoken. Most of the occupants of the room had left leaving only the physician, Chadwick and Chris as my company.

"What happened?"

"Everything will be alright Bella." I shook my head. That is not the answer I wanted. He appeared even more exhausted than I felt as if he would collapse any second.

"It is a curse."

"What is?"

"Marigold said I would die a slow and painful death. She must have meant to curse me." I had thought this information would have come as a surprise but the physician seemed to have already realized this.

"What can be done?" Chadwick asked. He obviously had not been informed.

"Nothing," the physician answered.

"Christopher," I whispered. He came closer and sat beside me, drawing me into his arms.

"Rest now Bella. I will be here when you awake."

I spent the rest of the evening slipping in and out of consciousness growing weaker by the hour. I did not know what to do or say so instead remained silent in Chris' arms. He stroked my hair comfortingly causing me to smile even in my sleep. It was nearing dawn when I awoke with a start, causing Chris to jump.

"What's wrong love?" he asked, attempting to calm me.

"It's gone," I said with a laugh. "Chris it's gone!" His eyes darkened with confusion. "The pain."

"Really? Honestly?"

"Yes." I nodded wildly and stood as if to prove my point. I was not sure what had happened but was suddenly determined to get out of the palace as quickly as possible. I had told Chadwick that Chris was all I needed so my step-mother had not been alerted of my predicament. For all he knew I was an orphan who walked around masquerading as ladies.

The halls were deserted at this late hour but I quickly found my way to the western garden where the Queen's Breakfast had been held. "Follow me," I whispered to Chris, not exactly where I stood in this house and determined to leave before I could find out.

"Wait Bella." I turned on my heel and shot Chris an annoyed glance. "I promised my mother I would see her once I could leave you."

I sighed. This was really not the time for a family reunion. "Now?"

"Yes now." It was too late anyway. A guard had spotted us and was curiously approaching.

"Very well then," I managed to say before he was on us.

"Halt you two," the Chris called. Chris and I shared a smile since neither of us had been moving. "Bloody hell. You are that Hood character, are you not?"

"Yes Sir," Chris responded.

"Come with me then. We are under orders to deliver you to the Queen." I groaned, with Queen Evangeline nothing was a request.

"Leaving so quickly," said Queen Evangeline with an accusatory glance as Chris and I were led into her chambers. I bowed my head as a blush crept up my cheeks. Judging from her tone it was clear that the Queen thought I was nothing but trouble.

"You wished to speak to me," Chris began. It was clear that we were in quite an awkward situation. His hand was grasped around mine protectively as the occupants of the room, Prince Chadwick and the head Royal Militant member, studied us through confused eyes.

"Yes please sit." We complied and took our seats at the two chairs before her desk.

"I am sorry mother, but I am puzzled. What is the Hood boy doing here? How was Belle cured?"

"This Hood boy, Christopher, is your brother Chadwick." Chadwick and the others in the room stood agape.


End file.
